Infierno
by edemirekly
Summary: La relación de Derek y de Emily se ve expuesta cuando ésta última se convierte en objetivo de un desconocido.
1. Chapter 1

_Os dejo esta pequeña idea que se me ha ocurrido. Intentaré encontrar algo de tiempo para seguir publicando. Espero que os guste._

 **Capítulo 1.**

Eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando Derek Morgan se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono. A tientas, y aún medio dormido, lo cogió de la mesilla de noche y se sentó en la cama, después de comprobar durante un segundo el identificador de llamadas. Era Hotch, "¿Qué querría a esas horas?", se suponía que tenían el día libre. Resopló suavemente antes de contestar mientras salía del dormitorio hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Tenemos un caso?- Le preguntó en voz baja imaginando cuál sería la respuesta.

\- Morgan, necesito que vayas inmediatamente al apartamento de Emily y la recojas. Luego venid directamente a la oficina. No la dejes sola en ningún momento. ¿De acuerdo?.

A Derek no le gustó aquello en absoluto, ni la orden ni el tono de voz que había usado Hotch. Demasiado preocupado y apremiante, incluso para él. Y era evidente que fuera lo que fuese afectaba a Emily. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hotch?- Le preguntó preocupado.

\- Después os lo explicaré a todos...- Le dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa- Pero no es bueno- Le adelantó.

Derek dirigió la vista instintivamente hacia el dormitorio con la respiración contenida durante unos segundos. Quería preguntar mil cosas a su jefe, pero no le cabía duda de que no había tiempo para ello en aquel momento.

\- Está bien, Hotch. Cuenta con ello- Dijo finalmente por toda respuesta antes de colgar.

Se quedó durante unos instantes mirando ensimismado la pantalla del teléfono como si pudiera proporcionarle algún tipo de información adicional, al tiempo que intentaba concentrarse lo suficiente como para controlar sus nervios.

\- ¿Un caso?.

La voz de Emily, aún somnolienta, lo sobresaltó. Levantó la vista y la vio apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio, que compartían desde hacía meses, con cara de resignación. Dudó antes de contestar.

\- Sí. Quiere que vayamos a la oficina- Le informó escuetamente mientras se acercaba a ella, y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No me ha llamado a mí- Le señaló extrañada.

Derek la tomó de las manos y fijó sus ojos en ella.

\- Me pidió que te recogiera y te llevara.- Le dijo suavemente, dejando que ella realizara las conexiones necesarias.

\- ¿Sabe que...?- Comenzó a decir ella. Lo primero que había pensando era que Hotch había descubierto su relación.

\- No, Em- La interrumpió negando la cabeza. Le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla- Es algo relacionado contigo. Me ha dicho que te llevara inmediatamente a las oficinas y que no te dejara sola- Añadió en voz baja.

Y allí estaba repentinamente, claro como el agua, el miedo que pensaba que habían conseguido desterrar, de nuevo en sus ojos. Derek esperó la avalancha de preguntas que nunca llegó. Emily, simplemente parecía que se había quedado muda, con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente incrédula de que de nuevo se encontrara inmersa en una situación de peligro, sólo seis meses después de regresar prácticamente de entre los muertos.. Notó cómo se esforzaba por mantenerse firme y fría, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario.

\- Voy a vestirme- Susurró con una voz casi inaudible, mientras se separaba de él para volver al dormitorio.

Derek la observó mientras descuidadamente comenzaba a rebuscar en el armario algo que ponerse y, a los pocos segundos, él mismo la siguió. Poco después y, prácticamente en silencio, se subieron en el coche de Derek y se dirigieron a la UAC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nada más salir del ascensor, se encontraron con Reid y Rossi, que acababan de llegar. Se unieron a ellos mientras de reojo miraban hacia el despacho de Hotch que estaba reunido con Penélope.

\- ¿Sabéis qué pasa?- Preguntó Reid.

\- No tengo idea- Le contestó Rossi- Sólo me dijo que era grave.

Derek y Emily cruzaron sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que Hotch no les había comentado nada acerca de la relación de todo aquello con ella. Emily estaba a punto de sacarlos del error, cuando J.J,. apareció detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Inquirió sin siquiera saludarlos- Hotch parecía preocupado.

\- No sabemos aún, J.J.- Le informó Reid, frustrado.

\- Lo siento chicos...- Susurró en voz baja Emily- Creo que tiene que ver conmigo... otra vez- Añadió casi en tono de disculpa y sintiendo los ojos de Derek clavados en ella.

No hubo tiempo para nada más que algunas expresiones desconcertadas, porque inmediatamente Hotch salió de su despacho, acompañado de Penélope y les conminó a seguirle a la sala de reuniones.

Se sentaron en silencio alrededor de la mesa, y esperaron a que García repartiera los informes. Hotch y ella fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron de pie.

\- ¿Le has dicho algo?- Se dirigió a Derek ignorando a Emily, a pesar de que, evidentemente se refería a ella.

\- Lo que me contaste- Le informó él mientras intentaba tirar de todo su autocontrol para no sostener la mano temblorosa que Emily, sentada junto a él, se esforzaba por esconder debajo de la mesa. Odió con todas sus fuerzas la decisión que habían tomado de mantener su relación oculta al equipo.

Obtenida la confirmación, volvió su vista finalmente hacia Emily.

\- Es evidente que está relacionado contigo, pero aún no sabemos demasiado- Le informó en un vano intento por tranquilizarla.

Emily se mantuvo en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza, expectante, mientras notaba las miradas confusas del resto del equipo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó finalmente Rossi definitivamente preocupado.

Tras una pequeña indicación de Hotch, Penélope dio paso a la primera imagen en la pantalla.

\- Esta es Marian Johnson- Les informó evitando observar la fotografía donde aparecía el cadáver de una mujer de tez blanca y cabello oscuro- Fue abandonada en mitad de un parque, aquí en Virginia. Murió estrangulada.

Los agentes se miraron entre sí, sin entender qué ocurría allí.

\- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Emily?- Preguntó J.J. un poco confusa.

Podía darse cuenta de que la propia Emily compartía su incertidumbre..

\- Le clavaron una estaca en el estómago, según la autopsia, después de morir.

Todos notaron como Emily se replegaba ligeramente en su silla, sin duda recordando su propia experiencia con Doyle. Pero aún así, no veían la relación.

\- Eso puede ser una simple casualidad- Señaló Reid- ¿Ha habido más víctimas?.

\- No- Les dijo Hotch- Pero se molestó en enviarnos un mensaje tatuado en su cuerpo - Añadió mirando con preocupación hacia Emily. Odiaba que se viera envuelta en aquello.- Y es evidente que sus rasgos físicos coinciden.

Emily bruscamente se levantó de su asiento jadeando, seguida inmediatamente por Derek que la sostuvo por la cintura por temor a que cayera al suelo, cuando en la pantalla apareció el tatuaje del trébol de cuatro hojas que el sudes había dejado en el pecho de su víctima. Ella simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de aquella imagen. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera aquello?. Sentía como si Ian hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos como tantas veces la había amenazado en sus pesadillas.

\- ¿Emily?- Preguntó preocupada J.J., levantándose a su vez de su asiento.

Ella dirigió una mirada enajenada a sus compañeros durante unos instantes, sólo para ver sus expresiones desconcertadas e inmediatamente se volvió hacia Derek con el terror reflejado en sus ojos

\- ¡¿Cómo puede saber eso?!- Exclamó angustiada- ¡¿Cómo puede saberlo?!.

Derek notó cómo su cuerpo se ponía rígido y la sostuvo por los hombros, ignorando que se encontraban rodeados de un grupo de perfiladores. Lo único que le preocupada en aquel momento era Emily, que parecía que se iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

\- No lo sé princesa, pero lo descubriremos- Le susurró intentando tranquilizarla.

\- ¡No está en mi expediente, Derek! ¡¿Cómo puede saberlo?!- Insistió totalmente incrédula- ¿Está vivo? ¿Él sigue vivo?- Añadió de forma incoherente con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

\- No, Em, por supuesto que no- Le contestó Derek acariciándole suavemente la mejilla- Escúchame... averiguaremos de qué se trata todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Hizo una pausa acercando su rostro al de ella- Te prometo que no dejaré que te ocurra nada.

\- Derek...- Balbuceó ella con voz temblorosa.- No puedo pasar por esto otra vez... Yo... no puedo...

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y Derek aprovechó aquella pequeña muestra de debilidad para atraerla hacia él y atraparla entre sus brazos, sin preocuparse de lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos de aquel momento tan íntimo entre ambos.

\- Te tengo, princesa, te tengo... - Le susurró al oído mientras que la estrechaba con fuerza.

Durante unos instantes lo único que se oyó fue la voz calmada de Derek y los sollozos apagados de Emily, mientras el resto del equipo los miraba totalmente desconcertados y plenamente conscientes de que Emily había compartido con Derek secretos que el resto ignoraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Emily sintió la mano de J.J. sobre su hombro.

\- Derek tiene razón. No permitiremos que te ocurra nada- Le dijo suavemente.

Se giró hacia ella, apartándose de Derek, aún con los ojos enrojecidos, y asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Odiaba llorar en público, pero últimamente sus barreras parecían haber ido derrumbándose una a una.

\- Lo siento- Se excusó cabizbaja, dirigiéndose al equipo- No sé qué me ha pasado.

\- Es normal...- La tranquilizó Rossi acercándose un poco a ella- Has pasado por mucho. Pero ante todo debes recordar que somos una familia, y que sea quien sea el que está haciendo esto, le cogeremos.

Emily le sonrió con tristeza, agradecida, al tiempo que recibía un estrecho abrazo de Penélope durante unos segundos. Se sintió reconfortada al saber que no estaba sola, y al mismo tiempo un poco culpable por causarle más preocupaciones a sus amigos.

Con una leve gesto de la mano, Hotch les indicó que se sentaran nuevamente, y así lo hicieron. Emily, de nuevo, junto a Derek. Inconscientemente cruzó una mirada cómplice con él, que no pasó desapercibida para el resto. Ambos, se dieron cuenta de sus expresiones curiosas y tomaron nota mental para tener más cuidado durante sus interacciones.

\- Emily- Dijo Reid rompiendo el silencio- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste lo que Doyle te había hecho?.

Una pregunta tan directa, sólo podía salir de la boca de Reid. Emily era consciente de que hasta su estallido de terror, todos habían supuesto que el trébol tatuado en la víctima era sólo un mensaje para la UAC. Ahora, con su reacción, se habían dado cuenta de que el sudes había replicado lo que Doyle le había hecho a ella. Y Emily tenía razón, si ni siquiera ellos sabían de su existencia, ¿cómo podía haberlo averiguado el asesino?.

Emily se encontró con cinco pares de ojos expectantes, y con una incapacidad total de ofrecer ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que no se trataba de un tema de confianza, sino del hecho de que era algo que le causaba tanto dolor y vergüenza que no era capaz de enfrentarlo?. Ya había sido difícil cuando Derek lo había descubierto, y no sólo para ella, sino también para él. Jamás olvidaría la forma en que la había mirado en aquel momento, con una mezcla de odio hacia Ian, compasión hacia ella, y al mismo tiempo culpa. A Emily se le encogía el corazón sólo de pensar en ello.

Notó la mano de Derek estrechando la suya fuertemente por debajo de la mesa, a pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el equipo.

\- Yo... realmente no sé qué contestar a eso, Reid- Balbuceó en voz baja- Las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí desde que he vuelto, y no quería arrastraros conmigo... Ya habéis sufrido demasiado por mi culpa.

\- Emily, pero estamos aquí para lo que necesites. Ya lo sabes- Intervino J.J., incrédula- No necesitas hacer esto sola.

\- Lo sé- Admitió ella- Y os doy las gracias...- Dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia Derek- Morgan me ha estado ayudando -Añadió utilizando deliberadamente su apellido.

De nuevo aquellos ojos escrutadores estaban sobre ambos, pero tanto Derek como Emily permanecieron impasibles ante sus amigos. Por el momento, era mejor que creyeran que sólo eran amigos. No necesitaba exponer aún más su vida privada. No estaba preparada para ello. Sabía que Derek no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero respetaba su decisión.

\- ¿Sabe alguien más lo del tatuaje?- Le preguntó Hotch volviéndose a centrar en el caso- ¿Alguien lo ha visto o se lo contaste a alguien?.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- Nadie... aparte de los médicos que me atendieron en el Hospital, pero sinceramente no veo la forma en que ninguno de ellos pueda haber hecho esto- Hizo una pausa intentando recordar- Y luego, en París, hice alguna consulta para intentar quitármelo, pero tampoco creo que tenga relación... Desde que he vuelto nadie lo ha visto.

\- Salvo Derek...¿no? - Apuntó Rossi con curiosidad.

Emily contuvo la respiración durante unos instantes, notando cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraban.

\- Sí- Susurró, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior.

\- No fue su intención hacerlo- Explicó Derek con sencillez, mirándola de reojo, y esperando que nadie intentara seguir indagando en cómo podía haber sucedido algo así de forma accidental.

El pequeño silencio que se hizo en aquel momento, fue interrumpido por Hotch.

\- ¿Es igual?- Preguntó volviendo a despersonalizar la conversación- ¿Hasta que punto lo reprodujo?.

Emily frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle hasta que Hotch lo había mencionado. Miró hacia Derek buscando apoyo, y él asintió con la cabeza, conminándola a continuar.

\- No exactamente. Sí es igual la forma y el tamaño- Explicó en voz baja- Pero el modo en que lo hizo... yo...- Notó como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y de nuevo volvió sus ojos hacia Derek, pidiendo ayuda.

\- Con la víctima utilizaron tinta- Continuó Derek con voz calmada- Doyle no lo hizo.

De nuevo estaban ahí las expresiones curiosas, esperando una explicación más detallada. Derek se volvió hacia Emily quien, cabizbaja, intentaba sin mucho éxito tirar de todo su autocontrol para recuperar la serenidad. Suspiró antes de volver a dirigirse al equipo.

\- A ella le quemó la piel- Explicó en voz baja, como si quisiera que no lo oyera. El ligero temblor de Emily, le confirmó que aquello era imposible.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala, mientras el resto de agentes asimilaban la nueva información. Emily se mantuvo con la cabeza baja, sintiendo, aún sin verlas, sus miradas compasivas. Aquello era lo peor que llevaba desde que había vuelto. Pero sabía que era necesario. Debían tener todos los detalles, saber hasta qué punto, el sudes la había vigilado.

Finalmente, enfrentó al equipo.

\- Necesitáis verlo, ¿no?- Dijo al fin. Y ahora eran sus amigos, los que desviaban la vista de ellos.

\- Bastará con una fotografía- Le dijo suavemente Rossi.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración . Nadie más hablaba, así que supuso que de nuevo la pelota estaba en su tejado. Estaban esperando a que ella eligiera a uno de ellos para hacer la foto en cuestión, y pudo darse cuenta, perfectamente, de que todos habían dado por sentado que optaría por Derek. Aún con todo lo que había pasado, ella aún era capaz de compartirmentar. Derek, sin embargo, en ocasiones era como un libro abierto. La forma en que la miraba, no era la de un simple amigo

\- ¿Podrías hacerlo tú J.J.?- Le preguntó con suavidad.

J.J. se sorprendió un poco por su petición, pero rápidamente asintió.

\- Sí, claro- Aceptó algo desconcertada. Acto seguido, se levantó de la mesa- Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- Añadió indicándole con un gesto que la acompañara.

Antes de soltar la mano de Derek, Emily notó cómo la apretaba un poquito más durante unos segundos. Luego, se levantó y salió de la sala de reuniones, seguida de J.J.

Dentro, quedaron los otros cinco miembros del equipo, y ahora, con la ausencia de Emily, Derek se preparó para el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Cómo de mal está?- Preguntó Hotch sin rodeos.

Derek se dio cuenta de que no estaba preocupado sólo por Emily, sino también por la forma en que iba a afectar a su objetividad.

\- No le ha afectado a su trabajo, si es lo que te preocupa- Le contestó Derek algo a la defensiva.

Hotch frunció el ceño, mientras lo estudiaba detenidamente. Derek intentó mantenerse impasible ante los ojos de todos ellos.

\- Me alegra oírlo, porque sospecho que si le hubiera afectado tú la hubieras cubierto.- Le reprochó veladamente.

\- Ya te he dicho que no tienes que preocuparte. Todos hemos pasado por diferentes traumas. Ella no es la única. Lo superará. Es fuerte- Esperaba que su voz sonara más segura de lo que se sentía.

\- Parece que estáis muy unidos- Intervino Penélope que se había mantenido prácticamente en silencio durante todo aquel tiempo- No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

\- Es mi compañera- Explicó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que eso hace que le sea más fácil hablar conmigo. Aún así, no ha sido sencillo.

\- Lo supongo- Dijo Rossi, aunque sus ojos parecían intentar ir más allá de las palabras de Derek.

Y de nuevo aquel silencio incómodo interrumpido finalmente por Reid.

\- ¿Tú sabes de alguien que pudiera estar acechándola?

Derek negó con la cabeza.

\- No, que yo me haya dado cuenta- Obvió el hecho de que prácticamente no se separaba de ella, desde que había vuelto y de que a veces, mantenía una actitud hipervigilante por temor a que le ocurriera algo.

\- ¿Ella tampoco te ha comentado nada?- Le preguntó Hotch.

\- No...- Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos- Aunque sospecho que si hubiera sido así, es posible que no me lo hubiera dicho para evitar que pensara que estaba paranoica... Pero puedo preguntarle...

\- Lo haremos nosotros- Le interrumpió Hotch secamente- Será mejor que te mantengas al margen de eso.

Derek lo miró desconcertado y buscó apoyo en el resto de sus compañeros, pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Hotch.

\- ¿Me vas a apartar del caso?- Preguntó con tono enojado.

\- No, Morgan- Continuó Hotch- Pero no es adecuado que tú la entrevistes.

\- ¿Por qué?- Insistió aún enfadado. Sabía que Emily confiaba en él más que en nadie. Si había que hacerle preguntas incómodas, se sentiría mas a gusto con él.

\- Ya sabes por qué- Le dijo Rossi suavemente.

-Estás demasiado implicado, Morgan- Añadió Reid dando la puntada final- Necesitamos que sea alguien objetivo.

Derek jadeó frustrado. Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, pero no pudo rebatir aquel argumento.

Se quedaron en silencio, alrededor de la mesa, esperando las instrucciones de Hotch.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!, siento mucho no poder actualizar más seguido, pero aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo.

 **Capitulo 3**

Al volver a la sala de reuniones, lo primero que vieron J.J. y Emily fueron a sus compañeros masculinos en un silencio total, mientras que Derek se mantenía sentado con evidente gesto de fastidio. Ambas se sentaron junto a ellos, cruzando la mirada momentaneamente y preguntándose qué demonios había pasado, pero parecía que nadie quería hablar.

\- Creo que deberíamos registrar tu apartamento, Emily- Le dijo Hotch con cara de disculpa- Si realmente no le has enseñado a nadie ese tatuaje, tenemos que contemplar la posibilidad de que haya puesto cámaras.

Emily súbitamente palideció, no había pensado siquiera en esa posibilidad. En su apartamento había instalado una alarma, y la puerta era de seguridad. La idea de que alguien pudiera haber invadido de ese modo su privacidad la ponía enferma.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Reid con cierta alarma.

\- Sí...- Balbuceó- Lo siento... Iré yo...

\- No- La interrumpió Hotch- No quiero que corras riesgos. J.J y Rossi pueden hacerlo.

\- Hotch, si alguien ha conseguido poner cámaras, seguramente se habrá llevado algún objeto, y sólo yo puedo saberlo- Argumentó ella con convicción.

Hotch la observó durante unos instantes, calibrando la situación, pero no podía refutar nada a su razonamiento.

\- Está bien- Cedió con resignación- Ve con ellos, y de paso tráete algunas cosas para pasar la noche aquí. Estarás más segura.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de advertencia que Hotch le dirigió la obligó a permanecer callada. Buscó ayuda en Derek, pero éste parecía estar de acuerdo con su jefe. Debía haberlo imaginado, por supuesto. Derek era sin duda el que más miedo tendría en aquella situación. No discutiría ninguna decisión que fuera destinada a garantizar su seguridad.

\- Yo puedo acompañarla.- Se ofreció él rápidamente..

Hotch, estuvo a punto de rechazar su propuesta. Dadas las circunstancias prefería mantenerlos alejados, pero no podía negar que si surgía algún problema, Morgan era el más fuerte de ellos, y el que podría protegerla mejor.

\- Está bien, Rossi os acompañará. J.J, quédate con Reid e investigad las similitudes de los dos tatuajes. García, comprueba los antecedentes penales de los tatuadores de la zona, a ver quien podría hacer esa clase de tatuajes, y para descartar todas las posibilidades, haced un seguimiento de la actividad de los médicos que trataron a Emily en París, por si alguno se encuentra ahora en Estados Unidos.

\- De acuerdo- Dijeron casi al unísono.

Unos veinte minutos después Derek, Rossi y Emily entraron en el apartamento de ésta última, y registraron cada rincón de la casa. Rossi y Derek se quedaron en el salón comedor, mientras que Emily se concentró en el dormitorio. No estaba dispuesta a que por accidente Rossi se encontrara con algo que no debiera y la pusiera tanto a ella como a Derek en una situación incómoda. Sospechaba la razón por la cual Hotch le había pedido a Rossi que los acompañara. Sin duda, era el más experimentado y el más perceptivo de todos ellos. En realidad, no estaba allí sólo para registrar la casa, sino para vigilarlos a ellos. Desde que había vuelto con J.J. a la sala de reuniones, había cruzado apenas un par de frases con Derek. Su habilidad para compartimentar parecía haber regresado.

Estaba registrando su tocador cuando vio la pequeña cámara. Si no hubiera sido porque la estaba buscando, jamás habría reparado en ella, disimulada en el labrado del marco del espejo. Su corazón casi se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la cama. Sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y tuvo que sentarse en la butaca del tocador durante unos segundos. Cuando consiguió medianamente recuperarse, abrió los cajones intentando hacer memoria de toda su ropa interior, para ver si le faltaba algo. Enseguida se dio cuenta. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho, pero justo faltaba un conjunto de color azul turquesa y sabía exactamente la razón. Era el que llevaba puesto la primera noche que había hecho el amor con Derek. Siguió abriendo cajones, y la siguiente pieza que faltaba, confirmó sus sospechas. El pijama de satén, corto, que se había puesto también aquella noche. De nuevo se sentó, ahora en la cama, intentando recuperar el aire que parecía haber escapado de sus pulmones.

\- Oye, ¿va todo bien?.

La voz preocupada de Derek, sonó junto a la puerta. Emily se giró hacia él intentando guardar la compostura, pero era evidente que estaba afectada.

\- Derek...- Comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Rossi apareció junto a él.

\- ¿Le has dicho lo de la cámara?- Le preguntó dirigiéndose a éste.

\- Iba a decírselo- Le contestó Derek.

Emily se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al espejo y tomando entre sus manos el pequeño aparato de grabación.

\- Una como ésta, supongo- Dijo al tiempo que se la mostraba. Miró hacia Rossi, incapaz de devolverle la mirada a Derek, que prácticamente se había quedado en shock, sin duda, sacando la misma conclusión que había hecho ella minutos antes. Alguien les había estado vigilando en sus momentos más íntimos. Aquello era peor de lo que cualquiera de los dos podría haber imaginado. Agradeció que Rossi no prestara demasiada atención a Derek en aquel momento, sino a ella, que por fortuna, parecía haber recuperado su autocontrol.- ¿Dónde habéis encontrado la otra?.

\- En la televisión- Le informó Rossi.

\- Por supuesto- Dijo casi en un susurro. Derek y ella pasaban muchas noches allí viendo películas. Su mente enlazó todo lo que habían encontrado hasta el momento, y salió de la habitación, apresuradamente, hacia la sala, seguida de Rossi y Derek. Éstos, un poco desconcertados, la vieron rebuscar entre las cintas de DVD. Por fin, resopló y se volvió hacia ellos.

\- Falta la guerra de las galaxias, el episodio V- Les informó intentando evitar la expresión casi horrorizada de Derek.

\- ¿Significa algo para ti?- Le preguntó con curiosidad Rossi.

Ella pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos, intentando buscar una respuesta que no fuera la de "es la película que vimos Derek y yo la primera vez que nos acostamos".

\- Es mi favorita- Mintió, sabiendo que en realidad, era la favorita de Derek.

Sintió la mirada de reproche de éste sobre ella, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla. Sabía perfectamente que si por él hubiera sido, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que estaban juntos, pero ella no podía permitirlo. No dejaría que pusiera en juego su carrera por su culpa. Y eso era lo que sin duda les esperaría si Strauss se enteraba de su relación.

Terminaron de registrar el apartamento. Encontraron otra cámara más en la cocina, y Emily se dio cuenta de que faltaba una foto de Derek y ella juntos que se habían hecho durante una escapada de fin de semana. La tenía guardada en el cajón de su dormitorio para evitar que por accidente alguien la viera. Omitió deliberadamente que el sudes se la había llevado aunque era sin duda lo que más la había afectado.

Regresaron a la oficina, y tan pronto como llegó, se disculpó y se dirigió a los servicios. Intentó calmarse allí, sin demasiado éxito, y finalmente llevó la bolsa con la poca ropa que había cogido de su apartamento, al pequeño despacho que Penélope, había reconvertido en un improvisado dormitorio durante su ausencia. Sabía que posiblemente la estuvieran esperando en la sala de reuniones, pero se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a sus amigos. Ahora que estaba sola, toda su capacidad de compartimentación parecía haberse ido al traste. Saber que había estado vigilada durante todo aquel tiempo le provocaba nauseas, y una inseguridad que no sentía desde lo ocurrido con Ian.

Dos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta. No necesitaba ser perfiladora para saber que detrás de ella estaría Derek, así que simplemente la abrió y con un gesto de la mano lo invitó a pasar. Éste entró con cautela, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. De reojo, comprobó que las persianas estaban bajadas, y acto seguido tiró suavemente de Emily y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que ella temblaba como una hoja.

\- Le cogeremos, princesa- Le susurró al oído.

Ella se apartó sólo un poco de él, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Derek... Nos ha visto...- Balbuceó incapaz de expresar en voz alta el escalofrío que le provocaba todo aquello, pero debía explicarle lo que había descubierto, ahora que estaban solos- El DVD, el pijama y el conjunto de ropa interior... todo está relacionado con la primera noche que estuvimos juntos. Y también falta una fotografía de ambos, la que guardo en el cajón- Le explicó con ojos llorosos.

Emily se dio cuenta de cómo intentaba ocultar su propio miedo hacia todo aquello, y cómo se debatía entre lo personal y lo profesional.

\- Tenemos que contárselo, Em- Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Es evidente que nuestra relación ha sido un factor estresante para él. Ahora ha matado a una mujer, pero irá a por ti finalmente, ya lo sabes.

Emily se apartó bruscamente de él.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- Exclamó secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas- Si se enteran, uno de los dos tendrá que irse del equipo. No lo permitiré, Derek.

Derek se quedó en silencio, contemplándola mientras meditaba qué decir.

\- ¿Y no valdría la pena?- Le reprochó, dolido. Emily tenía razón en algo, ninguno de ellos habían hablado nunca de qué tipo de relación tenían, ni hacia dónde se dirigían.- Si tuviera que dejar este trabajo por ti, yo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Emily lo miró sorprendida ante aquella confesión. Estaba desconcertada porque él parecía pensar que ella no haría lo mismo por él. Pero no se trataba de eso, sino de que ninguno de los dos permitiría que el otro hiciera aquel sacrificio.

\- Yo,... realmente creo que no es el momento de que discutamos ésto...- Le dijo al fin, repentinamente incómoda por el giro que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

\- Claro- Asintió él con amargura. Se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió- Pero no permitiré que te expongas a más peligro por ocultar lo nuestro. Si de aquí a mañana no descubrimos la identidad del sudes, yo mismo se lo contaré al resto- Añadió con firmeza.

\- Derek...- Titubeó ella, pero en realidad no tenía mucho que decir. Sabía que él tenia razón.

\- No voy a perderte otra vez, y haré lo que sea necesario para que no suceda- La interrumpió sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Luego, salió del despacho dejándola en lo que iba a hacer su nueva casa hasta que todo aquello se solucionara.


	4. Chapter 4

El nuevo capítulo.

¡Gracias por los comentarios!, ¡me alegro de que os esté gustando!

CAPITULO 4

Derek regresó a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba reunido el resto del equipo. Tan pronto tomó asiento, se dio cuenta de que todos lo observaban desconcertados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y con más brusquedad de la que había pretendido. Aún estaba ofuscado por su conversación con Emily.

\- ¿Y Emily?- Le preguntó extrañado Reid.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del motivo de aquellas expresiones. Supuestamente él había salido un momento para avisarla de que la estaban esperando. Finalmente, había olvidado por completo hacerlo.

\- Estaba ocupada aún deshaciendo la maleta, luego la pondré al día- Se limitó a excusarse con naturalidad al tiempo que volvía a sus informes y tomaba nota mental para enviarle un mensaje.

Justo en ese momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta y entró ella y, tal y como había hecho Derek hacía unos instantes, se sentó a la mesa entre J.J. y Reid, evitando intencionadamente hacerlo junto a él. Ahora las miradas se dirigieron hacia ambos, y Emily volvió su vista hacia Derek buscando una respuesta.

\- Morgan acaba de decirnos que no ibas a venir- Le explicó Reid, confuso.

Ella se quedó perpleja.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?.- Dijo casi sin pensar clavando sus ojos en Derek.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio durante unos segundos, mientras el grupo de perfiladores escudriñaba a éste, que de repente parecía encontrar muy interesante el informe que tenía delante. Fue Rossi el que decidió intervenir para destensar la situación.

\- Es verdad, ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo?- Repitió con una sonrisa.- Emily- Añadió, haciendo una pausa- Luego me gustaría hacerte una entrevista cognitiva, quizás has visto al sudes y no eres consciente de ello.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Pero dudo que funcione. Creo que me habría dado cuenta.

\- No si estabas absorta en otra cosa- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Penélope.

Derek abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la evidente doble intencionalidad de sus palabras, y mientras Hotch y J.J. le dirigieron una expresión de reproche que la hizo ruborizar, Reid y Rossi, intentaron inútilmente disimular una sonrisa. Emily, sin embargo, parecía imperturbable en su asiento.

\- No sé a qué te refieres- Le replicó negando con la cabeza, y luego se giró hacia Hotch, ignorando a la rubia- ¿Qué habéis descubierto hasta ahora?.

Con un carraspeo, Hotch volvió a tomar el control de la situación.

\- No demasiado. Hemos descartado a cualquiera que te hubiera tratado en Francia, así como aquí. Teniendo en cuenta el tema de las cámaras, debe ser alguien que controla el mundo digital, y quizás alguien que trabaje para alguna empresa de seguridad, ya que tuvo que desactivar la alarma, pero por ahora, no hemos encontrado a nadie que encaje en el perfil- Explicó sin poder ocultar su decepción.

\- Los tatuajes son similares- Continuó J.J.- Reid y yo hemos ido al depósito de cadáveres, y como ya nos había dicho Morgan, la forma de realizarlo difiere. De todas formas, consultando con un experto, nos ha confirmado que quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho no debe tener demasiada práctica aún, así que posiblemente haya aprendido justo lo necesario para enviarnos el mensaje.

Emily se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, cabizbaja, asimilando la información que acababa de escuchar. La inquietaba profundamente el hecho de que en realidad, aún no tenían nada, y no sabía siquiera durante cuánto tiempo seguirían así. Se sintió derrotada, pero no tenía intención de que sus amigos se dieran cuentan, así que tiró de la ironía como mecanismo de defensa.

\- Bueno, supongo que debo sentirme halagada de que se tomara tantas molestias antes de matarme- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Te parece divertido?.

El tono enojado de Derek la sobresaltó. Cuando se volvió hacia él, sintió sus profundos ojos atravesándola como si fueran cuchillos.

\- Derek...- Acertó a decir.

\- Disculpadme- Resopló ofuscado, interrumpiéndola al tiempo que se levantaba y abandonaba la sala dando un portazo.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó Rossi- Eso sí que ha sido intenso.

Emily se mordió inconscientemente el labio, mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que Derek tuviera tan poca capacidad de contención cuando se trataba de ella.

\- Si tienes algo que contarnos, éste es el momento- La conminó Hotch con seriedad.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su actitud desafectada.

\- Sí, que es hora de hacer esa entrevista- Les recordó haciendo un gesto hacia Rossi- ¿Vamos?.

Segundos después ambos abandonaban la sala, dejando a solas al resto del equipo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa entre ellos?- Preguntó Hotch directamente a J.J..

\- Sé lo mismo que tú- Le respondió ella sorprendida- ¿Por qué iba a saber nada más?- Casi le recriminó.- Emily no me ha contado nada, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Luego, Hotch se volvió hacia Penélope y Reid.

\- ¿Y vosotros?.

\- Ni idea, sólo que parece que están más cerca desde que Emily volvió.

\- Supongo que la cuestión es "cuánto de cerca" están- Señaló Reid.- ¿Crees que el sudes está actuando por celos?- Añadió después de realizar las conexiones necesarias.

Hotch negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que eso sólo nos lo pueden confirmar ellos, pero han adoptado una conducta hermética al respecto, especialmente Emily- Dijo frunciendo los labios, con evidente disgusto.

\- No creo que Derek lo ocultara si ello supusiera ponerla en peligro- Intervino J.J, aunque su voz no sonaba demasiado segura.- Pero estoy de acuerdo con Pen. Sé que Derek es protector por naturaleza, pero nunca lo había visto así antes.

La entrevista cognitiva, como ya había supuesto Emily, no había sido de ayuda. Simplemente su estado de hipervigilancia permanente, le impedía concentrarse lo suficiente como para que pudiera realizarse correctamente, así que sin ninguna otra pista, no había otra opción que esperar a que el sudes hiciera otro movimiento. Emily se preparó así, para su primera noche en su improvisado refugio.

El resto de agentes se fueron retirando, y cuando ella misma iba a hacerlo, vio la luz del despacho de Derek encendida. Se dirigió hacia allí, con la seguridad de que nadie los interrumpiría. Aun estaba molesta por su actitud impulsiva durante la reunión.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Se encontró a Derek revisando los informes del caso, aún a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada.

\- Pensé que ibas a esperar a mañana para contarle al mundo que nos acostamos juntos- Le dijo ella con sarcasmo, de pie, junto a la puerta.

Él ni se inmutó, limitándose a levantar la vista hacia ella, sin soltar siquiera el informe que tenía en la mano.

\- No recuerdo haber hecho algo así- Le replicó con la misma ironía.

Emily suspiró incrédula y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, acercándose unos pasos hasta situarse en el borde la mesa, donde se quedó apoyando sus manos sobre la misma.

\- Tu actitud infantil fue bastante elocuente- Le reprochó- Supongo que ahora mismo todos se están preguntado qué ocurre entre nosotros.

Derek se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento, bordeó la mesa, y se colocó frente a ella, que se había girado para mirarlo de frente. Asintió con la cabeza, observándola en silencio con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que ocurre entre nosotros?- Se encaró con dureza.

A ella la pilló sorprendida su reacción. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, él insistía en el mismo tema, sin importarle que no era precisamente lo más importante en aquel momento.

\- ¿Realmente, Derek?- Le recriminó apartándose de él y volviendo hacia la puerta- Ha sido un error venir. Cuando tu testosterona regrese a los niveles normales, y te olvides de tu inoportuna necesidad de establecer tu posición de macho dominante, hablaremos- Añadió, burlándose de él.

Justo cuando se giró para abrir la puerta y salir, se encontró atrapada entre ésta y Derek. De nuevo, se volvió hacia él, para encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella.

\- ¿Macho dominante?- Le preguntó ofendido- Sólo intento protegerte, por si no te has dado cuenta-Continuó con voz dolida.

\- No necesito tu protección, Derek- Le replicó ella a su vez, enfadada.

Derek se apartó de ella, dejándola libre y Emily aprovechó para abrir la puerta, y salir.

\- ¿Estás arrepentida?. ¿Por eso no quieres contarlo?

Se quedó paralizada ante su reproche. ¿Se trataba de eso? ¿Dudaba de ella? ¿Estaba cuestionando sus sentimientos?. Sus dudas la molestaron profundamente. Le había confiado todas sus inseguridades y sus miedos, y al parecer no había sido suficiente para él.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que es hora de que te vayas a tu casa. Estaré bien aquí... Sola- Le contestó duramente antes de salir por la puerta.

Se fue directamente hacia su dormitorio provisional, y se quedó allí encerrada hasta que estuvo segura de que Derek finalmente había desistido y se había ido. Cenó la comida china que había pedido, se aseó y se acostó.

Entre sueños, notó cómo alguien respiraba a su lado. Solo le dio tiempo de abrir los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que, quien quiera que fuera le tapó la nariz con un pañuelo, y perdió la consciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se encontraban todos en la guarida de García.

Aquella mañana, Morgan había sido el primero en llegar a la oficina. Quería disculparse con Emily antes de que el resto llegaran. Cuando no la encontró en el sillón que hacía las veces de cama, la llamó por teléfono. Se empezó a preocupar realmente cuando se dio cuenta de que éste sonó sobre el pequeño escritorio de su improvisado dormitorio, en el interior del bolso de Emily. A medida que el resto del equipo iba llegando, se fueron uniendo a su búsqueda, hasta que finalmente García, recuperó las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, y horrorizada, se había dirigido hacia sus compañeros.

\- Alguien apagó el sistema de seguridad durante quince minutos- Les informó casi sin habla.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella compartiendo la misma expresión estupefacta.

\- ¿Se la han llevado de aquí?- Preguntó Reid, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, aunque ya sabía la respuesta- Este edificio dispone de las mejores medidas de seguridad...

\- Es evidente que no son tan buenas...- Siseó Derek, apoyado en la mesa de García, con los puños fuertemente cerrados.- ¿Puedes averiguar quien lo ha hecho?.

Se giró hacia él, y durante un instante se quedó ensimismada escudriñando los ojos de su mejor amigo. Se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para intentar mantenerse en calma, pero cualquiera podía ver que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

\- Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, ha borrado su rastro- Les explicó- Pero sí que os puedo decir algo: Esto no es obra de un principiante. Este tipo es un genio de la informática.

\- Hemos supuesto que trabajaba para una empresa de seguridad, por el hecho de haber desactivado la alarma del apartamento de Emily, pero si ha conseguido saltarse los controles de este edificio, es algo más que eso- Dijo Rossi- Además, no hay signos de forcejeo... o la sacó de aquí bajo amenaza, o la sacó inconsciente- Añadió observando de reojo a Derek, estudiando su reacción.

Éste se incorporó de la mesa de García, y comenzó a pasearse nerviosamente, de un lado para otro, ajeno a las miradas que el resto del equipo se cruzaba entre sí.

\- Morgan, tú fuiste el último que la viste anoche. ¿Viste a alguien aquí antes de que te fueras?- Le interrogó Hotch, obligándolo a detenerse y a volverse hacia él.

\- Sólo vi a los guardias de seguridad de siempre. Los conozco a todos. Ninguno encaja en el perfil- Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que intentaba recordar, inútilmente cualquier otro detalle.

\- ¿Y Emily?- Continuó J.J.- ¿Hablaste con ella antes de irte? ¿Te comentó si había visto a alguien o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ayudarnos?.

Él negó con la cabeza, con expresión frustrada.

\- Apenas hablé con ella. Sé que aún tenía la luz encendida cuando me fui, pero ni siquiera..- Resopló antes de continuar- No tenía que haberla dejado sola...Esto es culpa mía- Añadió terriblemente apesadumbrado.

\- No puedes culparte por esto... - Le dijo J.J. con gesto compasivo.

Derek dio un paso hacia atrás, jadeando con incredulidad.

\- ¡Se la ha llevado delante de nuestras narices!- Exclamó furioso, al tiempo que golpeaba la pared con su puño, sintiéndose totalmente impotente- ¿ _Cómo demonios ha ocurrido_ _esto_ _?_.- Añadió girándose bruscamente para encararse con el resto del equipo.

Se acercó a él, tratando de tranquilizarlo pero cuando éste se volvió hacia ella, J.J. únicamente encontró en su rostro una mezcla de dolor, furia y devastación, mientras que finalmente se sentó con la espalda contra la pared, con la cabeza entre sus manos.

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, sabía perfectamente que todos estaban perfilando su violenta reacción, pero en aquel momento, poco le importaba lo que pensara el resto. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Emily.

Sintió la mano de J.J. junto a la suya. Se había puesto de cuclillas junto a él.

\- La encontraremos- Le dijo con suavidad- Pero necesitamos que dejes a un lado tus emociones, y te centres de nuevo.

Derek asintió en silencio, mientras que se esforzaba por recuperar el control. J.J, tenía razón, lo importante ahora era Emily, y su comportamiento no iba a servir para localizarla. Se levantó del suelo, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa de García, quien lo recibió con expresión preocupada.

Un pequeño silencio se produjo durante un momento.

\- Morgan- Dijo con gesto serio Hotch, cruzando una mirada cómplice con Rossi- Necesitamos saber algo.

Éste se irguió quedándose frente a él, sin siquiera contestar, preparándose para el inevitable interrogatorio que le esperaba. Sin embargo, Hotch parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema con sutileza.

\- ¿Crees que está actuando por celos?.

La pregunta finalmente había salido de boca de Rossi, y no dejaba lugar a dudas de las implicaciones de la misma. Derek se dio cuenta de cómo Garcia, Reid y J.J, esquivaban sus ojos casi al mismo tiempo, absolutamente incómodos con aquella conversación.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar, se oyó un pequeño grito de García.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó horrorizada, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros para luego fijar la vista en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Todos se quedaron helados cuando vieron a Emily tumbada en una cama sin cabecero, en lo que parecía ser un sótano sin ventanas, con una de sus manos encadenada a la pared. Parecía aturdida, como si despertara de un largo sueño. Sólo que aquello era todo lo contrario. Era como una pesadilla venida directamente desde el infierno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily se despertó con la sensación de que llevaba dormida durante días. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para abrir los ojos, mientras intentaba recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Cuando por fin pudo observar el lugar en que se encontraba, se sintió confusa al no reconocerlo y, cuando trató de incorporarse de la cama y se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda estaba encadenada a la pared, jadeó horrorizada.

Estudió su entorno, pero no había nada allí que pudiera aportarle ningún dato. Estaba en una especie de sótano, sin ventanas, e iluminado con una hiriente luz artificial. Tuvo que entrecerrar de nuevo los ojos, cuando la luz de una de las potentes lámparas del techo, casi la cegó. Tiró de la cadena pero estaba fuertemente anclada, y ella se sentía aún débil. Supuso que la habría drogado con algo para dejarla fuera de combate. No podía recordar absolutamente nada de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Por lo demás, después de examinarse, suspiró aliviada al comprobar que no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño, y que su ropa permanecía intacta. No sabía qué había preparado el sudes para ella, pero en cualquier caso, parecía que quería que estuviera consciente. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a dudar de si realmente seguía consciente, porque lo que vio ante sus ojos, simplemente era imposible. Su peor pesadilla se acababa de convertir en realidad. Se acurrucó con un grito en un rincón de la cama, con la seguridad de que había perdido totalmente la cordura.

\- Hola Lauren- Dijo Ian Doyle sentándose a los pies de la cama, con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en la cara- Me alegro de volver a verte.

\- ¡Estás muerto!- Exclamó ella completamente aterrorizada- ¡Te vi morir!.

Doyle amplió su sonrisa, satisfecho de comprobar el efecto que había causado en ella. Se acercó lentamente tomándola con fuerza por el brazo que seguía libre, y le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no estoy muerto?- Siseó con voz profunda y grave.

Emily intentó apartarse inútilmente de él, pero le resultó imposible. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Ella misma lo había visto en el depósito de cadáveres. Incluso se había encargado de los preparativos de su entierro, con el único propósito de que Declan tuviera un lugar donde pudiera reconciliarse con él. No podía estar vivo, nadie podía regresar de entre los muertos... Claro que ella lo había hecho ¿no?. En aquel momento, era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Ian?- Jadeó con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas- ¿Vas a matarme?.

Él la soltó bruscamente sin borrar aquella expresión complacida de su rostro. Se incorporó y se quedó parado frente a ella, que había vuelto a acurrucarse en una esquina.

\- ¿A matarte?- Se burló con autosuficiencia- Voy a conseguir que vuelvas a amarme, amor...- Se detuvo momentáneamente, disfrutando del visible temblor de su cuerpo y de su expresión angustiada- Y antes de que se me olvide.. Saluda a Morgan- Añadió con sarcasmo al tiempo que con una leve inclinación de la cabeza señalaba hacia algún punto detrás de él- Se siente muy culpable por haberte dejado sola. Que discusión tan desagradable la de anoche... por cierto- Frunció los labios, negando con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

Emily siguió su gesto y se dio cuenta de que había una cámara en la pared que quedaba a espaldas de su captor, dirigida directamente hacia ella. Se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que posiblemente sus amigos estuvieran viéndola, y tomó la decisión de intentar mantenerse fuerte mientras rezaba para que la encontraran a tiempo.

\- Jamás ocurrirá- Le susurró enfurecida- Antes tendrás que matarme.

Él se rió de una forma absolutamente desconcertante para ella.

\- ¡Oh, sí, lo harás!, de una manera u otra... y lo mejor de todo... es que él lo verá- Le dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

Emily sintió su aliento en su piel, e instintivamente se echó hacia atrás. Su sólo contacto le producía náuseas. Finalmente se apartó y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la oficina de García, los miembros del equipo se miraban entre sí totalmente confusos, sin entender nada.

En el mismo instante en que el sudes había mencionado que Derek se sentía culpable, se habían puesto a buscar micrófonos y cámaras a su alrededor, hasta que habían dado con una pequeña cámara oculta en uno de los peluches de García. Los había estado observando y escuchando todo el tiempo, incluso allí. Tendrían que revisar todos los despachos.

\- Ese no es Ian Doyle- Señaló Reid, aunque era evidente para todos- Ni siquiera tiene su complexión física. Este hombre es más alto y más corpulento. Tiene que haberla drogado con algún alucinógeno.

El resto asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. No había otra explicación posible.

-No se le ve el rostro en ningún momento. Esquiva la cámara todo el tiempo- Añadió J.J.- No va a haber forma de identificarlo.

\- Pero Emily es inteligente... acabará dándose cuenta- Señaló García, con la angustia reflejada en su cara. Todavía estaba impactada por lo que acababa de ver.

Derek, que aún mantenía sus ojos clavados en Emily, la cual permanecía agazapada en la cama incapaz de mirar hacia la cámara, se incorporó con todo su cuerpo en tensión, pero manteniendo el control y se dirigió hacia ellos negando con la cabeza.

\- No lo hará- Les explicó intentando inútilmente que no se notara su desesperación- Nos ha estado vigilando desde hace meses, en su apartamento- Continuó, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar, centrado en contener la furia que sentía- Lo sabe todo de ella, y utilizará su mayor debilidad, Doyle, en su contra.

Cuando terminó de hablar, notó las miradas perplejas de sus compañeros sobre él. Les devolvió una expresión desconcertada

\- Doyle no es su mayor debilidad- Intervino Rossi elevando ligeramente el tono, mientras arqueaba una ceja intentando enviarle un mensaje silencioso.

Derek frunció el ceño, aún más confuso, volviendo los ojos alternativamente hacia cada uno de ellos, que permanecían en silencio.

\- Su mayor debilidad eres tú, Derek- Le dijo suavemente J.J., sintiéndose un poco culpable por exponer ante todos lo que era cristalino como el agua.

Morgan contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, asimilando las palabras de J.J. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Sin embargo, aunque fuera verdad, no veía el modo de cómo podía utilizarle en su contra. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se encontró con la expresión severa de Hotch frente a él.

\- Morgan- Su voz sonó firme y determinada- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tú y Emily estáis juntos?.

La pregunta había sido tan directa, que Derek pensó que ni siquiera Emily habría podido esquivarla. El silencio se adueñó de la pequeña oficina, mientras esperaban por una respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Os dejo el capítulo 6. Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado el anterior capítulo. Y sí, como apuntabais la escopolamina me pareció que podía dar mucho juego. Sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero es que a veces no puedo evitar escribir al detalle las reacciones del equipo. Me parece que así es más fácil imaginarse la escena. Espero que os guste el pequeño flashback que he introducido._

 _Gracias por los comentarios. Sois unos soles._

Capitulo 6

 _\- Morgan- Su voz sonó firme y determinada- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tú y Emily estáis juntos?._

 _La pregunta había sido tan directa, que Derek pensó que ni siquiera Emily habría podido esquivarla. El silencio se adueñó de la pequeña oficina, mientras esperaban por una respuesta._

A pesar de que la última vez que había hablado con Emily, justamente habían discutido por aquel asunto, ahora, cuando había llegado el momento de enfrentar al equipo, Derek sintió un estremecimiento. Hacía tiempo que quería sacar a la luz su relación, pero ahora, frente a todos, en lo único que podía pensar era en que no era así como lo había planeado. Se suponía que debían haber hecho aquello juntos. Hacerlo sin ella, le parecía una especie de traición, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, ahora se trataba de hacer lo necesario para salvar su vida. Y en realidad, no iba a confesar nada que no hubieran supuesto ya. Hotch, no le había preguntado qué había entre ellos, sino desde cuando lo había. Lo único que quería Derek, era protegerla, y por eso solo había una respuesta posible. Echó un último vistazo a las expresiones expectantes del equipo antes de contestar y respiró hondo.

\- Toda la responsabilidad es mía. Asumiré cualquier consecuencia- Dijo con sus ojos fijos en Hotch, y con total serenidad.

El silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos más hasta que la vocecita de García, lo rompió.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío!... Era cierto...- Suspiró suavemente, antes de levantarse para dirigirse hacia Derek y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. A pesar de que ya lo suponía, aquella era la confirmación que le faltaba. Ahora sabía además, lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo su amigo- La encontraremos, Derek... ya verás- Añadió antes de apartarse de él.

Derek le dirigió una mirada agradecida, antes de volverse al resto del equipo.

\- No es el momento de hablar de responsabilidades, Morgan- Intervino de nuevo Hotch, con su característica seriedad.. Podía verse a la legua que le incomodaba todo aquel asunto y que trataba de priorizar lo más importante: Encontrar a Emily. El resto, podía esperar. Al mismo tiempo, en cierto modo le enterneció la forma en que Derek había saltado en defensa de Emily. - Pero es importante que sepamos desde cuando os está vigilando, y cuál ha sido el factor estresante para él.

\- ¿Qué queréis saber?- Preguntó intentando mantener la calma, mientras sentía cómo Penélope le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Se había quedado a su lado, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Hotch, pareció meditarlo un momento, y finalmente se dirigió a García.

\- Quédate aquí vigilando a Emily. Avísanos si hay algún cambio- Le ordenó mientras de reojo observaba preocupado cómo ésta continuaba acurrucada en la cama- Los demás vamos a la sala de reuniones.

Una vez allí, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, después de cerciorarse de que no había ninguna cámara instalada. Habían encontrado una en la mesa de Emily, y otra en el despacho de Derek. Era evidente lo que el sudes quería observar.

Derek esperó en silencio y con toda la serenidad de la que pudo hacer acopio, el interrogatorio que estaba por venírsele encima.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta de antes- Señaló Hotch, sentado justo frente a él- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

Derek pareció dudar durante unos instantes. Tenía sus motivos, y no era una pregunta fácil de contestar. ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo entre ellos? En ocasiones creía que desde aquella conversación sobre Voneggut hacía varios años, pero claramente no era la respuesta que buscaban. Siempre habían flirteado, y muchas veces habían estado a punto de cruzar la línea...y si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que ya la habían cruzado antes de todo el asunto de Doyle, sólo que siempre terminaban echándose atrás en el último momento. No fue hasta que Emily regresó, cuando finalmente fueron capaces de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- No puedo darte una fecha, Hotch, pero supongo que las cosas se pusieron más serias hace unos tres meses...- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Notó las miradas confusas de sus amigos- Quiero decir que no ocurrió de un día para otro. Tenéis que entender que ninguno de los dos planeó esto, y que al principio sólo me quedaba con ella para ayudarla con sus pesadillas... Lo ha pasado muy mal desde que regresó.

\- ¿Te quedabas a dormir con ella?- Preguntó Reid con perplejidad- ¿En su apartamento?.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, repentinamente incomodado por exponer de aquel modo los secretos que Emily y él habían compartido.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- Intervino J.J.

\- Desde poco después de que volviera... un par de semanas..- Explicó con sencillez.

\- ¿Lleváis prácticamente viviendo juntos desde hace seis meses?- J.J. estaba estupefacta. Miró alternativamente hacia Rossi, Reid y Hotch que parecían compartir su perplejidad, hasta detenerse nuevamente en Derek- Desde luego, hicisteis un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

\- Morgan, ¿Crees que lleva todo ese tiempo vigilándoos?- Le preguntó Rossi, volviendo a centrarse en recopilar información que les fuera de ayuda.

Derek no podía saberlo. Prácticamente no sabían nada del sudes, y de la conversación que había mantenido con Emily tampoco podía deducir demasiado. Pero sí sabía algo. Las cosas que se había llevado de casa de Emily, no habían sido al azar, como bien le había hecho ver ella. Frunció el ceño antes de contestar. Desde luego, aquello no le iba a gustar a Emily en absoluto.

\- No lo sé... - Respondió negando con la cabeza, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse imperturbable sin demasiado resultado. No podía evitar pensar que aquel miserable los hubiera estado observando en sus momentos más íntimos. Sintió que la furia recorría su cuerpo y apretó los puños, antes de continuar- Pero sé que al menos nos vigila desde hace unos dos meses.

Todos se dieron cuenta del enojo y la tensión que escondía su tono de voz.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó Hotch con voz calmada.

Derek se levantó de la mesa y dio unos pasos alrededor de la sala, intentando recuperar el control. Sentía que todo su cuerpo hervía corroído por la furia. Finalmente se encaró con ellos.

\- Por lo que se llevó...- Les explicó, resentido- Las prendas de ropa de Emily, su pijama, su ropa interior... y la cinta de DVD... Todo está relacionado.

Mientras Hotch, J.J. y Rossi, hacían rápidamente las conexiones necesarias, Reid, parecía cada vez más confuso.

\- ¿Relacionado con qué?.

Derek lo miró boquiabierto, incrédulo de que siendo tan inteligente, no fuera capaz de captar las sutilezas.

\- ¡Spencer!- Le llamó la atención J.J. dándole un codazo.

\- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Reid, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado.

\- Morgan...- Rossi continuó, mirando de reojo hacia J.J. y Reid, que parecían mantener su propia conversación en silencio, o al menos así lo parecía por la mirada de reproche que aquella aún mantenía en el pequeño genio- Odio preguntarte esto... pero necesitamos saber si fue el factor estresante... es decir... ¿esa fue...?

\- Sí, Rossi- Le interrumpió Derek ofuscado y cansado de todo aquel interrogatorio- Fue la primera vez, así que supongo que no acertaría de casualidad. Debo entender que ya nos vigilaba desde antes- Se volvió a sentar a la mesa y se quedó cabizbajo durante unos segundos antes de volver a encararlos- ¿De verdad necesitáis saber estos detalles?...- Preguntó irritado.

\- Lo siento- Se disculpó Hotch- Pero es la única pista que tenemos. ¿Nunca notaste nada Morgan? ¿Alguien que se interesara por Emily? ¿Algo fuera de lugar?. Cualquier cosa a la que en ese momento no hubieras dado importancia.

\- No, ya te lo he dicho- Suspiró frustrado- Ni ella ni yo notamos nada...- Y de pronto se detuvo. Lo había olvidado por completo.- Hubo un día en el gimnasio... hace cosa de un mes.

\- ¿Visteis a alguien?- Preguntó Reid.

\- No- Respondió Morgan negando con la cabeza- Pero recuerdo que Emily me dijo que le había parecido que había oído algo... pero ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de si lo imaginó o si realmente lo había. Emily ha estado un poco paranoica después del asunto de Doyle, no le dí más importancia.

\- Pero si no visteis a nadie...- Dijo J.J. decepcionada. Por un momento había pensado que tenían alguna pista.

\- Espera...- Intervino Rossi- ¿No hay cámaras de seguridad en el gimnasio?- Añadió mirando hacia Hotch para confirmarlo.

\- Sí, las hay- Corroboró éste- Le diremos a García que recupere las grabaciones.

Exceptuando Derek, el resto se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo para dirigirse de nuevo a la oficina de aquella. Morgan, se incorporó con lentitud, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Parecía ensimismado., perdido en sus pensamientos.

De hecho, así era...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Un mes antes**_

 _Derek y Emily, en ocasiones iban al gimna_ _s_ _io a última hora de la tarde cuando ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie._ _Les gustaba disfrutar de un poco de tiempo a solas fuera del apartamento. Hacía poco más de dos meses que habían decidido darse una oportunidad, pero apenas hacía un mes que definitivamente habían cruzado todas las líneas que quedaban por cruzar. Ambos habían hablado en varias ocasiones de contarle todo al equipo. Derek estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ella parecía no estar preparada aún, así que s_ _eguían viéndose_ _a escondidas. Se habían comprometido a que nada ocurriera en el ámbito laboral, pero en aquel momento, con Emily atrapada bajo su cuerpo, después de derribarla sobre la lona durante el entrenamiento, las cosas se veían totalmente diferentes._

 _E_ _mily trató de zafarse de él, sin resultado alguno, teniendo que soportar, además, la evidente expresión de satisfacción dibujada en la cara de Derek. Finalmente desistió._

 _\- Supongo que te debo una cena-Dijo admitiendo su derrota._

 _Él arqueó las cejas, mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa traviesa._

 _\- Puedes pagar de otro modo- Le sugirió con fingida inocencia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

 _Emily abrió los ojos atónita._

 _\- Estamos en el trabajo..- Le recordó incrédula._

 _\- Pero estamos solos. Todo el mundo se ha ido a sus casas... y tú... estás absolutamente hermosa envuelta en todo ese sudor...- Se burló de ella._

 _Ella_ _jadeó enojada, mientras volvía a retorcerse inútilmente debajo de él._

 _\- No va a pasar, Derek Morgan... - Le advirtió arqueando una ceja- Así que deja que me levante para que pueda llevarte a cenar... o de lo contrario no conseguirás ni siquiera eso._

 _Derek, se apartó a un lado, sonriendo. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero le resultaba realmente difícil tenerla tan cerca y mantenerse profesional._ _Se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantars_ _e_ _. Sonrió durante un instante_ _con picardía_ _, antes de tirar de ella con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que_ _chocara con_ _tra_ _él y que perdiera el equilibrio. Derek rápidamente, la rodeo por la cintura, evitando que cayera._

 _\- Eres...- Dijo ella en voz baja negando con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír- Lo has hecho a posta._

 _\- ¿Mmmm?- Murmuró él arqueando una ceja- Y de nuevo... Princesa, estás atrapada entre mis brazos- Añadió susurrándole al oído._

 _-_ _¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Besarme aún sabiendo que puede haber cámaras? - Le preguntó ella retándolo, pero con la confianza de que no se atrevería a hacer algo así._

 _No pudo estar más equivocada. De repente, se encontró con los labios de Derek sobre los suyos. Y lo que era peor, se vio incapaz de apartarl_ _o durante demasiado tiempo. Luego, Morgan, abandonó su boca, para centrarse en su cuello hasta hacerla estremecer. Estaba a punto de claudicar, cuando finalmente consiguió hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, al notar_ _cómo su mano se deslizaba traviesamente más abajo de su cintura. S_ _uavemente lo empujó hacia atrás._

 _\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso- Le regañó, negando con la cabeza._

 _-_ _Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas dejado hacerlo- Le replicó él con expresión afectada- Estoy escandalizado de su comportamiento, Agente Prentiss. Prácticamente me obligaste a hacerlo- Añadió aún con sus manos posadas sobre las caderas de Emily._

 _Ella jadeó atónita, y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero él la tomó de la mano y volvió a tirar de ella hacia él._

 _Y de nuevo, estaban como al principio._

 _\- ¿Y de qué manera te he obligado, si puede saberse?- Le preguntó intentando inútilmente contener la risa con sus manos apoyadas ahora sobre el pecho de Derek.- ¿Cómo puedo ser culpable de esto?_

 _\- ¿Cómo?- Repitió él, con aire compungido- Evidentemente es tu culpa por ser tan indecentemente hermosa._

 _Emily_ _lo miró atónita._

 _\- ¿Indecentemente?_ _Derek..._

 _Repentinamente se separó de él, y volvió la vista hacia atrás._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó perplejo._

 _E_ _mily_ _se volvió hacia él._

 _\- No sé, me pareció oír algo...- Le explicó negando con la cabeza. Sintió los ojos preocupados de Derek sobre ella. Sabía perfectamente que se había vuelto paranoica después de todo el asunto de Doyle, en realidad "ambos" lo sabían.- No importa... Me lo habré imaginado._

 _Se quedó cabizbaja durante unos segundos. Derek sintió una punzada de dolor al comprobar cómo toda su vulnerabilidad había vuelto a instalarse en ella en dos segundos. Un simple sonido, quizás inexistente, había sido suficiente. Dio un paso hacia Emily y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, obligándola a devolverle la mirada._

 _\- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a casa?- Le propuso con dulzura._

 _Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, y se dejó guiar por Derek hacia_ _la salida_ _, reconfortada por_ _el tacto de su brazo alrededor de su cintura._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Reid, sacándolo de su trance, con la misma expresión curiosa que todos parecían compartir.

\- Emily me va a matar...- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño, a sabiendas de lo que sus amigos iban a comprobar por sí mismos.

Por una fracción de segundo había olvidado, que aquella no era precisamente la mayor preocupación de Emily en aquel momento.


	7. Chapter 7

_Un capítulo más. Estoy trabajando en un par de escenas retrospectivas entre ellos. Pronto comenzaré a intercalarlas._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _C_ _apítulo_ _7_

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de García, ésta les puso al tanto de las novedades.

\- Se ha dormido- Les dijo, casi agradeciendo que lo hubiera hecho.

\- No es extraño- Señaló Rossi- Parecía muy aturdida- Luego se dirigió a Reid- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué sustancia podría causarle ese tipo de alucinaciones?.

\- Quizás la escopolamina... - Informó éste- Administrada adecuadamente tiene efectos sobre la voluntad de las personas y podría inducir a la victima a ver algo que no existe, como Doyle en este caso. También puedes conseguir que alguien haga algo que nunca haría en otra circunstancia. Por eso en la calle se la conoce como droga del violador.

\- Reid...- Le interrumpió alarmada J.J, mirando de reojo a Derek que se había quedado lívido ante su último comentario.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó rápidamente.

\- ¿Has conseguido localizar la señal?- Le preguntó Hotch cambiando rápidamente de tema al tiempo que compartía con J.J. su expresión de advertencia hacia el pequeño genio.

García negó con la cabeza.

\- No- Contestó frustrada-. La señal pivota de un lado a otro por diferentes países. Ya os dije que este tipo sabe lo que hace . Y he investigado las entradas y salidas de todo el personal de las oficinas, y tampoco consigo averiguar nada concluyente. No sé cómo lo ha hecho.

\- Bueno...- Dijo Rossi- Quizás tengamos una pista.

Se fueron colocando detrás de ella, mientras que Derek le indicaba lo que debía buscar en las grabaciones de aproximadamente un mes atrás. Después de unos minutos, por fin aparecieron las imágenes en la pantalla. Derek sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando se vio a sí mismo junto a Emily aquel día en el gimnasio. Cinco pares de ojos más, se centraron en la pantalla, dispuestos a examinar cualquier mínimo detalle que hubiera ocurrido e, instintivamente Derek dio unos pasos hacia atrás, quedándose detrás del resto del equipo, como si eso pudiera atenuar lo que se le venía encima.

Los agentes vieron primero cómo durante el entrenamiento Derek conseguía derribar a Emily y la mantenía en el suelo mucho más tiempo del necesario, mientras parecían bromear respecto a algo. No tenían audio, pero la forma en que ambos se miraban no dejaba lugar a dudas de que eran algo más que dos compañeros de trabajo. Finalmente Derek se había levantado y sonrieron al contemplar su gesto travieso al tirar de ella hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio intencionadamente, para terminar finalmente atrapándola entre sus brazos. Luego, Derek le había susurrado algo al oído y casi inmediatamente fueron testigos de cómo la tomaba por sorpresa besándola en los labios para pasar luego centrarse en su cuello.

Todos se volvieron hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿En serio, Derek?- Le reprendió J.J - ¿En el gimnasio?. ¿No podías esperar a llegar a casa?.

Se oyó la risita de García ante el comentario de J.J., y Derek notó directamente sobre él, la mirada severa de Hotch, sin duda meditando sobre las consecuencias de todo aquello; la expresión paternalista y condescendiente de Rossi; y el rubor de Reid por haber presenciado algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

No tenía excusa alguna que pudiera justificar su inadecuado comportamiento que contravenía el articulado completo de las normas sobre relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo. Así que, simplemente se encogió de hombros con gesto de disculpa, como si fuera un niño pillado en una travesura.

Vieron cómo su mano se deslizaba peligrosamente desde la cintura de Emily hacia abajo, hasta que ésta lo había apartado con expresión de advertencia, mientras él mantenía aquella sonrisa descarada. Emily parecía intentar escapar, entre risas, de sus manos, que aún la sujetaban a la altura de las caderas, pero Derek había vuelto a tirar de ella como si aquello se tratara del juego del gato y el ratón.

El grupo de perfiladores, incluido Hotch, no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver a la pareja interactuar libremente. Era una visión refrescante dentro de todo aquel horror. Y ninguno de ellos podía negar que nunca habían visto a Emily tan feliz desde que había vuelto.

Las miradas y las sonrisas cómplices, que se habían esforzado tanto en ocultar durante meses, ahora estaban a la vista de todos, que se miraron entre sí, como si en silencio hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión: Era evidente para cualquiera que estaban totalmente enamorados. ¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido ocultar algo así durante tanto tiempo?.

Volvieron la vista hacia Derek, pero de nuevo parecía absorto en la pantalla.

\- Páralo justo ahí, y ve despacio- Le indicó a Penélope, interrumpiendo lo que parecía el entretenimiento del día en medio de aquella pesadilla e intentado ignorar que de repente se había convertido en el centro de atención.

Deseó que Emily estuviera allí para que pudiera regañarle por haberles mostrado el vídeo.

García comenzó a pasar las imágenes lentamente hasta el momento en que Emily se había girado hacia atrás, visiblemente asustada. Nadie comentó nada de su evidente expresión angustiada ni de la posterior reacción de genuina preocupación de Derek.

\- Miró hacia atrás- Señaló Reid- ¿Puedes acercar la imagen en esa dirección?.

García obedeció, pero no parecía haber nada. Comenzó a retroceder el video y fue entonces cuando vieron cómo alguien parecía estar semioculto tras la puerta del gimnasio hasta que repentinamente había abandonado éste tirando de la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Aquel debía ser el sonido que Emily habia escuchado.

\- Dio un portazo- Dijo Rossi- ¿Cómo es que tú no lo oíste Morgan?- Añadió con sorna.

Éste abrió la boca para contestar, pero un segundo después la volvió a cerrar. La razón por la que no había oído nada, la había tenido justo enfrente de él.

\- Creo que estaba demasiado centrado en otra cosa- Se burló Reid.

Derek volvió a abrir la boca para replicarle, y de nuevo, se encontró sin argumentos. Miró a su alrededor sólo para comprobar las expresiones divertidas de sus amigos, así que, con un gesto de admisión, se dio por vencido. Hotch, como siempre, fue el encargado de terminar con la broma.

\- ¿Puedes enfocar la cara?- Le pidió a García acercándose aún más a la pantalla.

\- Sí, claro... lo intentaré.

Durante un buen rato trató de filtrar lo mejor que pudo la imagen, pero llevaba una gorra bajo la que semiocultaba el rostro.

\- Un varón blanco, de complexión fuerte, y alrededor de metro ochenta...- Dijo J.J., suspirando frustrada- Es algo, pero no suficiente.

\- Pero definitivamente trabaja aquí- Dijo Rossi- Esa gorra es del FBI.

\- La podría haber conseguido en cualquier lado. Aunque lo más probable es que tengas razón. - Intervino Hotch mirando hacia Derek, que ahora parecía absorto en la otra pantalla que había en la oficina de García. La que mostraba a Emily completamente dormida, aún encadenada a la cama. Desde luego, era una imagen que contrastaba dolorosamente con las que acababan de ver. No podía ni imaginarse lo que suponía para Derek todo aquello. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba seguro de que habría causado más problemas que beneficios, lo habría apartado del caso.- De cualquier forma, nos llevaría más tiempo del que nos podemos permitir, investigar a cada uno de los trabajadores de este edificio.

\- No veo que otra cosa podemos hacer por ahora, Hotch. No tenemos pistas.- Le recordó J.J.

Siguieron divagando durante un rato, hasta que el sonido de la pantalla llamó su atención. Emily se quejaba en sueños. Derek, que se encontraba de pie, se dejó caer en la silla, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

\- Derek...- Susurró García a su lado, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

\- Tiene una pesadilla... y de las malas... - Le informó visiblemente perturbado- Y no voy a estar allí cuando se despierte-Añadió sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

Los gemidos de Emily comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, al tiempo que se retorcía sobre la cama entre jadeos y palabras inconexas. Rogaba, suplicaba, lloraba y llamaba a Derek. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, éste se encogía más en su asiento y apretaba más los puños hasta rasgarse la piel de las palmas de las manos. Finalmente se despertó con un alarido que les congeló la sangre y vieron cómo se acurrucaba en una esquina de la cama mirando hacia los lados totalmente aterrorizada.

Sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la cámara delante, pareció recuperar el control y haciéndose un ovillo, ocultó su rostro durante unos segundos.

Pero todos ya habían visto claramente sus lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Emily, sentada en aquella cama, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguía desorientada y no era capaz de discernir si lo que recordaba era real o no. No había comido ni bebido nada, y ni siquiera había podido ir al baño. Se sentía débil y como si flotara en una nube infernal. Lo único real para ella en aquel momento era que estaba encadenada. De todo lo demás, dudaba. Cuando consiguió controlar sus lágrimas, decidió hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dirigirse a su equipo. No podía ni imaginar cómo lo debían estar pasando al verla en aquel estado. Y Derek. Se le rompía el corazón con sólo pensar en en lo que estaría sufriendo... otra vez por su culpa.

Enjugó sus lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y se acercó lo que pudo a la cámara, hasta donde podía llegar con la cadena.

\- Chicos. Sé que me estáís buscando y ojalá pudiera ayudaros más, pero me siento muy confusa. Creo que definitivamente me ha drogado. ¿Lo habéis visto?- Preguntó como si pudieran contestarle- ¿Habéis visto a Ian? No sé si lo que acabo de ver es real o no...- Añadió suspirando- Tal vez simplemente me estoy volviendo loca... así que... aunque ya sé que estáis haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarme... os rogaría que os dierais un poco de prisa. Ya veis que esto no es muy cómodo- Continuó intentando forzar una sonrisa sin demasiado resultado al tiempo que tiraba de la cadena.

\- Emily, aguanta, te encontraremos- Susurró García al otro lado de la pantalla. Deseó que Emily pudiera oírla, pero sabía que en aquel momento debía sentirse muy sola, y se le encogió el corazón sólo de pensarlo.

Emily siguió hablando después de una pequeña pausa. La vieron tomar varias respiraciones profundas, como si intentara recuperar el control.

\- Quería deciros que estoy bien. No me ha hecho daño- Les informó con gesto vehemente. Se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para que no se preocuparan más de lo necesario, lo que provocó el efecto inmediato de conmoverlos aún más- Y si no ha sido mi imaginación... si realmente es Ian el que me tiene aquí atrapada...yo...Sé que es capaz de casi cualquier cosa pero...- Sintió que las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta, pero necesitaba que lo supieran, necesitaba que Derek lo supiera- Pero no sería capaz de hacer eso...- Contuvo la respiración unos segundos intentando encontrar la forma adecuada de hablar de ello sin que todo su cuerpo temblara- Derek, él nunca me haría lo que estás pensando... nunca me forzaría a eso...- Dijo sin siquiera ser consciente de que se había dirigido exclusivamente a él - Así que no os preocupéis, le conozco, sé como tratarle.

En la oficina de García todos escucharon su argumento, a sabiendas de lo equivocada que estaba, y de lo peligroso que podría ser que utilizara erróneamente el perfil de Doyle para relacionarse con el sudes. Miraron hacia Derek con compasión, pero éste seguía sin apartar la vista de Emily, como si se encontrara sólo en aquella habitación. Cruzaron las miradas, preocupados por la forma en que le estaba afectando todo aquel asunto.

De nuevo Emily se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, cabizbaja. Parecía que se debatía interiormente, mientras frotaba sus manos nerviosamente entre sí. Finalmente les dirigió una mirada absolutamente desolada. Toda su fortaleza anterior, parecía haberse desvanecido.

\- Derek...- Susurró con la voz quebrada- Yo... sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche. Sé que sólo intentabas protegerme, y... necesito que sepas que si me ocurre algo no debes sentirte culpable. Prométeme que no lo harás, que si no nos volvemos a ver seguirás con tu vida... - Se detuvo unos instantes intentando controlar la humedad que se agolpaban en sus ojos- Y necesito que me prometas otra cosa... Derek... si él... si finalmente lo intenta... prométeme que no lo verás...¡Prométemelo! No podría soportar que esa fuera la última imagen que tuvieras de mí. - Añadió sin poder contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas- Y quiero que sepas también... que no me arrepiento. Tienes que saberlo... No quiero que tengas dudas sobre eso. Pero ya sabes lo que me cuesta decir en alto lo que siento. Pero Derek... Al final te lo dije ¿sabes?...Sólo que estabas dormido y no te diste cuenta... pero lo dije ¿de acuerdo?.. Ojalá lo hubieras oído.- Sus sollozos ahogaron su voz durante unos instantes, hasta que pareció recuperar la serenidad y se dirigió al equipo nuevamente- Chicos, tenéis que prometerme que no permitiréis que lo vea... es lo único que os pido...- Terminó con una profunda tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y se volvió a retirar a una esquina de la cama..

En la oficina de García, el absoluto silencio que se había instalado mientras escuchaban conmovidos las súplicas de Emily, se rompió con la apenas audible voz de Derek.

\- Disculpadme- Dijo en voz baja, totalmente devastado, y acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir, tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de ésta cuando, durante un momento, sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas.

\- Si le ocurre algo a Emily, jamás se lo perdonará- Dijo J.J con la vista perdida en el hueco de la puerta, ahora vacío.

\- Pues entonces, tendremos que traerla de vuelta, sana y salva- Le replicó Rossi con gesto serio.

En la planta situada justo encima del sótano, su secuestrador contemplaba a través de las pantallas del equipo que había instalado, cómo Emily prácticamente declaraba su amor a Derek.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de esto, puta...- Siseó enfurecido- No tienes ni idea de lo que tengo preparado para tí- Se levantó para dirigirse hacia el sótano. Debía hacer algo antes de poner en marcha la segunda fase de su plan. Nunca había estado demasiado a gusto con la idea de hacerle daño físico, pero después de lo que acababa de oír, ella misma se lo había buscado. Y de todas formas, la visita era obligatoria. Calculaba que a lo sumo la droga le haría efecto un par de horas más, por lo que era el momento de darle una nueva dosis antes de que eso ocurriera.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Emily se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el click de la robusta puerta de seguridad al abrirse. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que pudo reunir se incorporó a un lado de la cama y se encaró con él.

Intentó luchar contra la sensación de irrealidad que la invadió, y miró de frente a Ian Doyle cuando éste se detuvo justo delante de ella, asegurándose sin embargo que daba la espalda a la cámara.

-¡Que bonita declaración de amor!- Exclamó con sarcasmo mientras la agarraba con fuerza retorciéndole el brazo- Lástima que no ya no podrá oírte decirle en persona cuánto lo quieres. Debiste asegurarte de que estaba despierto aquel día, fue conmovedor... al menos lo fue para mí. Me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. De hecho, tu pequeña declaración es la razón por la que estás aquí- Le escupió .

Emilly lo miró con auténtico odio, y sacando fuerzas de donde no le quedaban, tiró de su brazo zafándose de él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ian? ¿No soportas el hecho de que nunca conseguiste que te amara?. ¡No lo lograste antes y no lo lograrás ahora! ¡No eres nada para mí!.- Le gritó enfurecida mientras se burlaba de su captor.

Fue entonces cuando notó su mirada enajenada, como si sus ojos se hubieran convertido en dos pozos negros de rencor. Nunca antes había visto aquella mirada en Ian. Ni siquiera cuando había tratado de matarla un año atrás.

Él vio la duda en sus ojos, y su reacción inmediata fue cruzarle la cara de un bofetón, haciéndola caer sobre la cama. No podía permitirse que realizara ninguna deducción al respecto y terminara descubriendo la verdad. Acto seguido se agachó sobre ella, agarrándola del cuello fuertemente. Inesperadamente, Emily reaccionó y le dio con la rodilla en el estómago y, cuando el supuesto Ian Doyle se retiró encogido de dolor, volvió a golpearlo en la mandíbula hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, sin que aquel pudiera hacer nada para evitar que, durante unos instantes, su rostro quedara expuesto ante la cámara.

Se apartó un poco hasta quedar fuera del alcance de Emily, con plena conciencia de que su anonimato había terminado justo en aquel momento. "Pero no importaba", pensó, "Aún así no podrán localizarme". Había tomado las precauciones necesarias. Así que simplemente se incorporó y contempló, desafiante, el objetivo de la cámara.

Sonrió de forma siniestra y se volvió hacia Emily.

\- Felicidades, Emily. Tu pequeño acto de rebeldía le acaba de costar la vida a otra mujer.

Emily jadeó conmocionada. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?. Inconscientemente, bajó la guardia y él aprovechó para golpearla violentamente con su puño derribándola de nuevo. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su brazo.

En la oficina de García, contemplaban horrorizados cómo el agente del FBI, Patrick Brown, rápidamente identificado por aquella, golpeaba a Emily brutalmente hasta dejarla inconsciente. Agradeció infinitamente que Derek no estuviera allí para verlo. No habría podido soportarlo. Ahogó un grito cuando vio cómo se acercaba a ella, que ahora se encontraba totalmente indefensa, y comenzaba a acariciarla de forma lasciva mientras miraba complacido hacia la cámara. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Emily solo llevaba el escueto pijama corto con el que se había ido a dormir la noche anterior. Patrick rozó con sus dedos sus muslos y subió por el interior de la parte superior de su pijama, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil sobre la cama. Se estaba burlando de ellos. Odio a aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió el pequeño cerrojo de la cadena que aprisionaba su mano, dejándola libre. Nada de aquello tenía sentido para ninguno de ellos, máxime cuando Emily acababa de demostrarle que no se sometería tan fácilmente.

\- Ya no te hará falta... Comenzamos la fase dos.- Dijo en voz baja.

El equipo pudo apreciar cómo se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba algo durante largo rato.

Luego se incorporó.

\- Volveré en unas horas... estaré aquí cuando te despiertes.

Se agachó sobre ella, y besó con furia sus labios dormidos. Luego, volvió a sonreír a la cámara, y salió de allí.

El equipo entero se quedó helado durante unos instantes incapaz de reaccionar. Finalmente, Hotch dio las órdenes oportunas.

\- García, busca en las bases de datos todo lo que haya sobre ese tipo, cómo logró entrar aquí, de dónde viene, qué propiedades tiene... todo, ¿entendido?

\- Ahora mismo, Hotch- Dijo ella poniéndose inmediatamente manos a la obra.

\- J.J. ve a buscar a Derek... Necesitamos saber si lo conoce de algo.

\- ¿Le digo lo que acaba de ocurrir?- Preguntó ella antes de salir por la puerta. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría reaccionar Derek cuando se enterara de lo que le había hecho a Emily.

\- Dile solo que decidió mostrarse ante la cámara. ¿De acuerdo?- Les advirtió al resto del equipo.

\- Reid, habla con los de seguridad. Pregúntales si lo vieron entrar o salir anoche de aquí. Quizás puedan aportar algo.

\- Rossi... quiero hablar contigo a solas un momento.

Cada uno se centró en su cometido, mientras que Rossi y Hotch se retiraban al despacho de éste, a puerta cerrada.

\- Por lo menos ya sabemos cuál fue el factor estresante- Señaló Rossi tomando asiento frente a Hotch, que ocupaba el sillón detrás de su escritorio.- No estalló hasta que la oyó decir que estaba enamorada de él.

Hotch lo miró con gravedad, perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

\- ¿Cómo se nos pasó esto? ¿Cómo es posible que no nos diéramos cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos?

Rossi sonrió con incredulidad.

\- ¿De verdad te ha pillado por sorpresa? Es evidente que esos dos han estado jugando al juego del gato y el ratón durante años.

\- Pero nunca habían cruzado la línea. Sinceramente no creí que fueran capaces de hacerlo- Dijo aún sin poder asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Más bien esperabas que no lo hicieran- Se burló Rossi- Vamos Aaron... ¿No los vistes en el gimnasio? Están hechos el uno para el otro.

Hotch asintió con la cabeza. No tenía argumentos para negarlo.

\- Sí. Y ahora no sólo tenemos que rescatar a Emily sino que además, posiblemente dentro de poco encontremos otro cuerpo. No creo que aquello fuera solo una simple amenaza.

\- Yo tampoco. Pero por el momento no sabemos nada... Y lo de que la haya repentinamente liberado, no me da buena espina. Me dio la impresión de que estaba dándole instrucciones- Le dijo con preocupación- Será mejor que volvamos con García. Quizás ya haya averiguado algo.- Le conminó levantándose de su asiento.

Hotch se puso a su vez de pie.

\- Hay algo más, David.

Éste lo miró con expresión interrogante.

\- ¿Crees que debería apartar a Derek del caso?.

Se quedó atónito cuando Rossi reaccionó con una carcajada contenida.

\- ¿Y cómo demonios piensas que vas a conseguir eso?- Le preguntó negando con la cabeza- Anda, volvamos de una vez. Hagamos todo lo posible para que esta historia tenga un final feliz.

Cuando Rossi y Hotch volvieron a la oficina de García, ya se encontraba allí Derek y J.J. Reid apareció un par de minutos después, con nueva información.

\- Los guardias de seguridad no recuerdan haberle visto.- Les informó.- Pero de hecho, creo que sí lo vieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó perpleja J.J.

\- Que en realidad no recuerdan casi nada de esos quince minutos. Creo que les proporcionaron una pequeña dosis de la misma droga que utilizó con Emily.

\- Tiene sentido- Señaló Rossi, casi alegre de que por fin algo lo tuviera en todo aquel asunto.

Luego el interés se centró en Derek que contemplaba fijamente la imagen del sudes en la pantalla.

\- Morgan ¿Lo conoces? - Le preguntó Hotch, sacándolo de su trance. Podía ver perfectamente el odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera tenido delante, lo habría matado con sus propias manos.

Derek se volvió hacia el equipo.

\- Estuvo el año pasado durante los entrenamientos de equipo táctico. No se le daba muy bien. Tuve que llamarle la atención un par de veces. En realidad accedió al FBI por sus conocimientos tecnológicos. Pretendía trabajar en la sección de delitos informáticos... supongo que lo consiguió- Dijo con resentimiento.

\- ¿Participó Emily en esos entrenamientos?- Le preguntó Rossi con curiosidad.

\- En algunos. Fue antes de todo lo de Doyle.

\- ¿Y qué hacía ella cuando tú "le llamabas la atención"?- Añadió con cierta ironía a sabiendas de que posiblemente, esa llamada de atención habría sido más bien una bronca en toda regla.

Derek ignoró su insinuación. No estaba de humor.

\- Intentaba mediar... ya sabéis cómo es Em.- Respondió utilizando inconscientemente el diminutivo que normalmente reservaba sólo para la intimidad.

Notó la sonrisa de J.J, y la miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada...- Dijo ella suavemente- Sólo que dudo que ninguno de nosotros la conozcamos como tú.

Él frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente intimidado por la rubia.

\- Con esta información podemos deducir fácilmente el hecho de que su mente enferma confundiera su mediación como interés por él. Posiblemente se fijó en ella hace mucho, y cuando volvió después de pensar que había muerto interpretó que era una especie de señal. Seguramente, debió creer que te aprovechabas de su vulnerabilidad, sino no tiene sentido que no reaccionara hasta que la oyó decirte...- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Bueno... no hay que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería Emily cuando habló de que finalmente te lo había dicho.- Terminó con una sonrisa amigable, obviando el hecho de que ya Patrick lo había mencionado.

Derek, que había escuchado atentamente su teoría, se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, reflexionando sobre su última frase. Sintió el resto de las miradas sobre él, tratando de averiguar qué se le podía estar pasando por la cabeza.

\- Eso fue hace un par de semanas- Dijo al fin. Vio los rostros perplejos del equipo. Era normal, sólo tenían la versión de Emily- La oí - Les aclaró con tristeza.

Y era cierto. Habían estado viendo una película en el salón, y se habían quedado abrazados uno junto al otro. Emily sin duda había pensado que él estaba dormido, y no era extraño porque habían vuelto de un caso especialmente agotador. Unas semanas antes, cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez y también por primera vez, Derek le había dicho que la quería, ella , en lugar de responder, se había quedado petrificada. Derek había visto el terror en sus ojos, y la tranquilizó diciéndole que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Sabía que aún se sentía vulnerable e insegura después de todo el asunto de Doyle, y él no necesitaba realmente oír en voz alta lo que ya su corazón le gritaba. Que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

"Te quiero, Derek", le había susurrado al oído. Y luego se había quedado dormida, acurrucada junto a él. Derek no se había atrevido a moverse, por miedo a que ella saliera huyendo si se daba cuenta de que la había escuchado.

Se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención a las miradas compasivas de sus amigos. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el rostro de Patrick. Había algo que no podía entender. Finalmente, se volvió de nuevo hacia el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Cómo es que ha dado ahora la cara?.- Les preguntó confuso.

Se hizo un elocuente silencio a su alrededor. Derek estudió las expresiones culpables del resto del equipo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Les exigió saber elevando el tono.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!- Exclamó encarándose con el resto, que miraban hacia Hotch esperando a que tomara una decisión.

\- Emily se enfrentó al sudes. Durante el forcejeo se expuso a la cámara.- Le informó con tono serio.

\- ¿Se enfrentó?... - Preguntó incrédulo sin entender nada- ¿Qué coño...?- Añadió y se acercó hasta Penélope.- Quiero verlo- Le ordenó con vehemencia.

\- Derek... no deberías- Balbuceó ella.

\- ¡Pon el puñetero vídeo, García!- Le gritó por primera vez en toda su vida, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Derek se dio cuenta de cómo ella buscaba la aprobación de Hotch y volvió la vista hacia él.

\- ¡No, Hotch!- Exclamó enojado- No te atrevas a impedirlo- Susurró intentando contener la ira que sentía.

Sólo cuando vio cómo Hotch asentía en silencio, Derek volvió a centra la vista en la pantalla, esperando a que García retrocediera las imágenes.


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola!. Como ya había adelantado alguna escenas, hoy os dejo un doble capítulo_

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 **Capítulo 9**

Se quedaron en silencio mientras García rebobinaba la grabación hasta el momento en que Patrick había hecho acto de aparición. Derek, observó impotente cómo Emily, se mostraba desafiante con él provocando su violenta reacción. Si hubiera sido realmente Doyle, quizás habría funcionado, pero Patrick no tenía nada que ver con Doyle, no tenía su autocontrol. Observó el transcurso de la escena al completo, sin moverse ni un milímetro, cerrando con fuerza los puños. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de terror y de odio, cuando vio cómo, una vez inconsciente, ponía sus sucias manos sobre su inmaculada piel, esa piel que tantas veces él había acariciado. Cuando la besó, de aquella forma tan lasciva, deseó tenerlo delante para arrancarle las entrañas. Luego se apartó de ella, y se fue. Derek lo supo de inmediato, planeara lo que planeara, Patrick quería que ella estuviera consciente.

Cuando terminó la cinta, sintió las miradas de todos clavadas en él. Se incorporó, lentamente, con la cabeza baja, y sólo cuando levantó la vista hacia el resto, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la furia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Hotch tomó la decisión en ese momento. De ninguna manera, Derek podía enfrentarse a Patrick. Estaba seguro de que lo mataría aunque no fuera necesario para su detención. Rossi recordó su conversación con Hotch y reconsideró la posibilidad de apartarlo del caso. Reid y J.J. se miraron entre sí, asustados. Jamás lo habían visto de aquella manera. Sólo Penélope, con el corazón roto por su mejor amigo, se atrevió a acercarse a él, pero cuando intentó tocarlo, Derek reaccionó violentamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

J.J. tiró de Penélope, apartándola de él, y dándole espacio a Derek, que empezaba a respirar agitadamente con sus manos convertidas en puños. Pensó que iba a explotar en una violenta reacción en cualquier momento, y ella misma estuvo a punto de decir algo para tranquilizarlo, cuando en la pantalla del monitor apareció de nuevo la imagen de Patrick. Derek fue el primero que la vio, y casi se abalanzó sobre la pantalla, seguido del resto.

Ahora no era el sótano lo que tenían ante sí. Estaba en otra habitación en la que se veía a Patrick y al fondo dos mujeres atadas a sendas sillas. Las dos morenas, de complexión y físico similar al de Emily. Patrick colocó la cámara de forma en que enfocara mejor a ambas, y sonrió antes de volverse hacia ellas.

\- Pito pito, gorgorito- Canturreó ante las aterrorizadas mujeres, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una de ellas.- Lo siento querida... Emily no debió haberme hecho enfadar. No puedo matarla a ella... aún al menos, así que te ha tocado a ti.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Exclamó García, horrorizada ante la expresión de súplica de la mujer escogida- Va a matarla...- Añadió mientras trataba en vano de localizar de nuevo el lugar desde donde transmitía la señal.

\- García, ¿puedes averiguar donde esta?.- Preguntó angustiado Rossi.

\- No... lo he intentado... pero no lo consigo- Respondió frustrada, y al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y con las propiedades a su nombre? ¿Tiene alguna por la zona?.

\- Nada- Volvió a negar- Es como un fantasma. No tiene absolutamente nada a su nombre. He mirado incluso propiedades de familiares cercanos, pero no hay nada.

Observaron impotentes cómo Patrick ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de la mujer y apretaba hasta que murió entre movimientos espasmódicos, mientras la otra mujer gemía con gritos ahogados por la mordaza colocada en su boca.

En la oficina de García, algunos de los agentes se miraron entre ellos, angustiados, mientras que otros, apartaban la vista de la pantalla. Derek, sin embargo, mantenía la suya en Patrick, que ahora se acercaba de nuevo sonriente al monitor.

Lo vieron ajustar algunos controles y de repente, tuvieron comunicación directa con él.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludó alegremente- Espero que hayáis disfrutado del espectáculo... aunque aún queda lo mejor. No te pierdas lo que voy a hacer con Emily, Morgan...- Añadió con sorna.

Derek casi se abalanzó sobre el monitor cuando mencionó el nombre de Emily.

\- ¡Voy a matarte, hijo de puta!. ¡Nadie podrá reconocerte cuando acabe contigo!- Le gritó enfurecido golpeando la mesa, hasta hacer temblar la pantalla.

\- Derek...- Le susurró J.J. a su lado- Tienes que tranquilizarte. Está jugando contigo.

\- Sí, Morgan, tranquilizate- Se burló Patrick- Y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir.

\- Como le vuelvas a poner una mano encima...Te juro por Dios que acabaré contigo- Le amenazó con ira contenida.

\- Oh, bueno... Si sale todo como lo tengo planeado ni siquiera sera necesario usar la violencia. A pesar de lo de antes, no me gustaría estropear mas de lo necesario esa piel tan suave y hermosa- Le explicó sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Ella jamás va a ceder voluntariamente. Está claro que no la conoces en absoluto- Le replicó incrédulo.

\- ¿No?. ¿Seguro?- Su sonrisa se amplió mientras se acercaba un poco más a la cámara- Convencerla de que era Doyle, sólo fue una prueba...Tenía que asegurarme de que funcionaría - Hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que tenía toda su atención. - ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando despierte y crea que está contigo?- Añadió con una sonrisa triunfal.

Derek abrió los ojos, ahora realmente aterrado. Ni en su peor pesadilla, podía haber imaginado aquello. Escuchó jadear conmocionada a García, mientras seguía tecleando intentando localizarlo por todos los medios.

\- No podrás engañarla- Le susurró Derek enfurecido.

\- Ya lo veremos...- Replicó Patrick antes de cortar la conexión.

Y de nuevo en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Emily en el sótano, todavía inconsciente.

Derek aún con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, se incorporó ahora de su posición, y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a ninguno de los agentes, arremetió contra el mobiliario del despacho de García. Agarró una de las sillas con furias y la estrelló contra la pared, reventando uno de los cuadros que colgaba en ella.

\- ¡Derek por Dios!- Exclamó Penélope yendo hacia él para intentar detenerle, mientras el resto lo observaban atónitos sin saber qué hacer.

Pero Derek, en lugar de calmarse, comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos a la puerta, hasta sacarla de sus bisagras. A su alrededor todo se había vuelto de color rojo, como si estuviera en el mismo infierno.

Finalmente, fue Hotch quien se encaró con él, con la ayuda de Rossi, y entre los dos lo empujaron contra la pared, y lo inmovilizaron.

\- ¡Ya basta Morgan!- Le ordenó Hotch con voz autoritaria.- ¡O te tranquilizas o te juro que te apartaré del caso!- Lo amenazó, y Derek pudo ver en sus ojos que hablaba totalmente en serio.

\- La encontraremos... Te lo prometo- Le dijo Rossi con voz pausada- Pero tienes que centrarte... Así no la estás ayudando- Le recordó.

Fue esto último realmente lo que hizo efecto en él. Se centró en controlar su respiración, hasta que por fin su cuerpo se relajó, y Hotch y Rossi lo soltaron. Volvió su vista hacia García, J.J. y Reid y se dio cuenta de sus expresiones de compasión y dolor.

\- Estoy bien, Hotch- Le dijo esforzándose en recuperar su tono tranquilo- Emily se dará cuenta- Añadió ignorando las caras de incredulidad del resto, para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el monitor.

En el sótano, Emily lo primero que notó fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como si la hubieran golpeado con un ladrillo. Se encontraba débil y lo último que recordaba era que Ian la había golpeado hasta que todo se había vuelto negro.

Por eso, creyó que estaba soñando cuando abrió los ojos y vio el dulce rostro de Derek frente a ella. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para cerciorarse de que estaba despierta.

\- Buenos días, princesa- Le susurró suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Lo miró confusa antes de responder.

\- ¿Derek?- Preguntó aún incrédula.

\- Tranquila, estás a salvo- Le informó en voz baja acercando su rostro al de ella- Te rescatamos, Em, lo conseguimos.

Ella se incorporó ahora, mirando a su alrededor. Seguía sintiéndose como en una nube, y supuso que aún no se había disipado el efecto de las drogas. Aún así, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era el sótano, pero tampoco reconocía el lugar.

\- ¿Eres tu?...- Susurró para inmediatamente abrazarse a él, entre sollozos- Me has salvado...

\- Sí- Dijo el junto a su oído- Te he salvado, princesa. No dejaré que te ocurra nada malo.

Se separó un poco de él, perdiéndose en la calidez de su mirada.

\- Estamos en un piso franco- Le explicó- Aún no lo hemos detenido, pero ya lo tienen localizado. Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que todo haya terminado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, aún aturdida.

\- ¿Cómo es que está vivo?- Le preguntó aún desconcertada.

\- No lo sabemos- Dijo el con sencillez- Pero lo averiguaremos. Y nunca volverá a hacerte daño, princesa, no se lo permitiré.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, y la besó en los labios.

Patrick sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que ella había caído plenamente en su trampa. Estaba en una situación de tal vulnerabilidad, y tan desesperada por ser rescatada, que su mente no oponía resistencia a los efectos de la droga.

Emily, por su parte, ignoró deliberadamente el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando notó cómo él irrumpía en su boca, con más fuerza de lo que era habitual. Se dijo que aún estaba afectada por todo lo ocurrido, y simplemente aceptó la situación.

Por fin se separaron, y ella lo miró con timidez.

\- Necesito ir al baño- Le informó.

\- Claro- Le respondió, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Le señaló una puerta al fondo, y la ayudó a llegar hasta ella.

Emily aún sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero se alegraba de poder asearse.

En el baño, él lo había preparado todo para que pudiera darse una ducha. Incluso le había comprado ropa nueva para que pudiera cambiarse. Había ropa interior, y un pantalón corto con una camiseta. Se duchó, y luego se vistió. Cuando salió fuera, Derek estaba cortando una pizza en trozos, y poniendo una película en un pequeño televisor, frente a la cama.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?- Le preguntó al verla.

\- Sí, gracias...- Dijo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Estás preparando una noche de cine?

\- Pensé que podrías recuperar algo de nuestra vida juntos- Le explicó acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos.- Vamos a comer...- La conminó tomándola con la mano- Debes tener hambre.

Un gruñido en su estómago le dio la razón, y ambos rieron. Se recostaron juntos en la cama, y cuando la abrazó, tuvo que poner a un lado aquella sensación extraña que había tenido cuando la había besado. "No seas paranoica, Emily", se dijo.

Vieron una película, mientras que devoraban la pizza entre ambos. Cuando hubieron terminado, se volvió hacia ella y de nuevo la besó en los labios.

\- Te he echado de menos, princesa. Ojalá pudiera borrar todo lo que ese hijo de puta te hizo- Le dijo con suavidad, mientras que acariciaba su vientre.

Fue entonces cuando saltó otra de sus alarmas. Acababan de torturarla y él parecía demasiado impaciente en recuperar la intimidad entre ellos. Contrastaba con la paciencia que siempre tenía con ella. Sin embargo, nuevamente apartó su desconfianza a un lado.

Notó cómo su mano, subía desde su vientre hasta su pecho, lentamente, y por un momento, pensó que se quedaría ahí. Pero cuando sintió cómo abría el cierre de su sujetador, supo que no sería así. Su respiración se tornó agitada, pero él parecía no notarlo. Y eso era realmente inusual. ¿Por qué Derek parecía no estar tan pendiente de ella como otras veces? Siempre se detenía si la notaba nerviosa, y no continuaba hasta que estaba seguro.

Sus labios se dirigieron hacia su cuello, y luego volvieron a su boca, profundizando en ella con su lengua, mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria entre sus brazos. Comenzó a sentirse atrapada, y no le gustó la sensación.

\- Derek- Susurró, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó él con una sonrisa- ¿No quieres esto?.

\- No es eso... es que...- Emily balbuceó, ni siquiera sabía como explicarlo.

Así que él volvió a centrarse en su cuello, y luego llevó la mano hasta su camiseta, comenzando a tirar de ella hacia arriba, mientras la miraba complacido.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

No se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera con su mirada.

No sabía con quien estaba, pero aquel no era Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dos meses antes_

 _Habían estado viendo una pelicula de Star Wars, mientras tomaban una pizza y unas cervezas, y antes de que terminara, se había quedado dormida, abrazada a Derek en el sofá. Notó su mano acariciándole suavemente la mejilla._

 _\- Despierta, princesa- Le susurró sonriendo- Hay que ir a la cama._

 _Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco avergonzada, lo que causó la carcajada de Derek._

 _\- Lo siento- Se disculpó sonrojada- No me di cuenta._

 _Derek se enterneció ante aquella muestra de vulnerabilidad. Se incorporó del sillón y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar._

 _\- Vamos- Le dijo en voz baja._

 _Juntos caminaron hacia el dormitorio. Llevaban alrededor de un mes, saliendo, o lo que fuera aquella relación en la que se habían metido de lleno. Derek la había sorprendido con un beso en su despacho, y habían decidido darse una oportunidad. Sin embargo, la intimidad era otra cosa. Derek podía notar perfectamente que no estaba preparada aún. Así que simplemente le dio el tiempo que necesitaba. Dormían juntos, pero nunca había intentando ir más allá de lo que ella podía tolerar por el momento. Sabia que aquello tenía mucho que ver con sus cicatrices, a pesar de que ella siempre evitaba el tema._

 _Se habian quedado dormidos rápidamente, y como sucedía regularmente, lo despertaron los gemidos de Emily, habituales durante sus pesadillas._

 _\- Em, despierta, estás soñando- La llamó dulcemente. Normalmente tenía que tranquilizarla durante un buen rato, hasta que conseguir que se volviera a dormir._

 _Ella abrió los ojos, y lo miró con aquella mirada aterrorizada que hacía que se le encogiera el corazón. La acarició suavemente, y la besó en los labios durante unos instantes, mientras su mano se posaba en su estómago._

 _Emily sintió un nudo en la garganta y contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que el tirante de su pijama se había deslizado hacia abajo, dejando expuesta parcialmente la cicatriz que Doyle le había dejado en su pecho. Derek, vio el miedo en sus ojos, y al apartarse ligeramente de ella, fue cuando se percató del motivo del cambio en su expresión._

 _\- Emily, no me importa, ya sé lo que te hizo- Le informó con suavidad- Estaba en la ambulancia contigo cuando te reanimaron._

 _Se preparó para cualquier reacción excepto para la que tuvo lugar. Sintió como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella. Inesperadamente, Emily buscó sus labios, atrayéndolo hacia ella, profundizando en su boca, mientras que acariciaba su torso._

 _Derek la miró sorprendido, interrogándola con la mirada._

 _\- ¿Estás segura?- Le preguntó tratando de descifrar sus ojos._

 _Ella afirmó con la cabeza, mientras volvía a poseer su boca._

 _Suavemente se fueron desprendiendo mutuamente de la escasa ropa que llevaban. Emily aún llevaba puesto su conjunto de lencería azul, y un pijama corto , y Derek, sólo sus boxers._

 _La acarició con delicadeza mientras con sus labios recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer. Por un momento, cuando besó las cicatrices que Doyle le había dejado, le pareció que temblaba y se detuvo._

 _\- Solo estoy un poco nerviosa...- Le explicó- Pero estoy bien. Quiero esto, Derek._

 _Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, y no vio duda alguna en ellos, a pesar de que podía percibir su vulnerabilidad. Era algo que sabía que la iba a acompañar durante mucho tiempo._

 _\- Confía en mí, Em... Jamás te haré daño-Le susurró al oído._

 _Y volvió a enfrentar su mirada. Sólo para asegurarse._

 _Derek fue dulce, suave y paciente con ella, no sólo esa primera vez, sino cada vez que hacían el amor. Y cada vez, Derek le susurraba al oído aquellas palabras, acompañadas de esa mirada que sólo reservaba para sus momentos más íntimos y que la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Sólo así era capaz de entregarse a él. Suponían que algún día no seria necesario, pero por el momento, era una especie de rito tácito entre ambos._

 _Cuando terminaron, Derek se había quedado embelesado mirándola, y sin siquiera pensarlo le había dicho que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos lo decía en voz alta._

De vuelta en aquel sótano, Emily respiró hondo y obligó a su mente a volver a la realidad.

Tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no gritar, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba.

Mientras, en la UAC, Derek mantenía sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, a pesar de que todos lo habían intentado convencer para que no presenciara aquello. Pero él seguía insistiendo en que ella se daría cuenta de la diferencia. El resto lo miraban con expresión apenada, con la seguridad de que se intentaba aferrar a un clavo ardiendo. Nada en la actitud de Emily podía hacerles pensar que era consciente de lo que ocurría.

\- Derek, por favor- Volvió a rogarle J.J, cuando vio cómo Patrick trataba de desnudar a Emily mientras acariciaba su piel.- Emily no quería que vieras esto.

Pero él permanecía en silencio, intentando controlar las náuseas que todo aquello le provocaba. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para mantenerse en su sitio y no vomitar cuando vio la mano de Patrick subír hasta el pecho de Emily. Ignoró los ruegos a su alrededor, y miró de reojo a Hotch cuando éste adoptó un tono autoritario para que obedeciera.

\- No me moveré de aquí- Le dijo con total convencimiento- No voy a desmoronarme.

\- Aún así...- Fue Garcia quien ahora le suplicaba,

Derek la ignoró, como a todos. Y se centró en Emily. Fue cuando notó el cambio. Quizás al resto les podría pasar desapercibido, pero a él no. La conocía demasiado bien. Y sabía la razón. Sabía perfectamente que Patrick jamás podría haber oído en sus grabaciones, lo que él siempre le susurraba cuando hacían el amor. Y Emily se había dado cuenta.

Lo había visto en sus ojos.

El resto percibió la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba ligeramente y el modo en que se inclinaba sobre la pantalla, escudriñándola. Interpretaron que comenzaba a perder de nuevo los estribos. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Casi parecía satisfecho.

\- ¿Morgan?- Rossi llamó su atención.

Éste se volvió hacia ellos, que parecían expectantes.

\- Lo sabe- Les informó simplemente.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Reid desconcertado.

\- Se ha dado cuenta. Ha notado la diferencia- Les aclaró, con total seguridad.

Las expresiones de compasión e incredulidad se sucedieron. Derek respiró hondo negando con la cabeza,

\- Sé que creéis que veo lo que quiero ver... Pero os aseguro que se ha dado cuenta.

Todos los ojos se volvieron a la pantalla, con la esperanza de que tuviera razón. Pero Emily y Patrick seguían juntos, en la cama, abrazados.

\- No sé... Derek...- Le dijo J.J, apenada.

\- Solo esperad...- Le replicó éste con resignación, y volvió a centrarse en la imagen.

En el sótano, Emily miró por primera vez lo que había realmente a su alrededor. Estaba en el sótano, y lo único que había cambiado era que ahora había una televisión frente a la cama. Por un momento "no había visto la cámara", ¿cómo había podido ignorarla? Aún la estaba grabando. Sintió que se le rompía el corazón al darse cuenta de que Derek podría estar viendo aquello a pesar de que le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Era ella ahora la que tenía que contenerse para no vomitar, cuando notó la insistencia de Patrick, el agente con el que había coincidido en algunas prácticas en la Unidad, en desnudarla, mientras seguía manoseándola con lujuria..

Pero no podía simplemente ponerse a gritar. Aún estaba débil y él era un agente entrenado. No podría vencerlo. Hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento. Compartimentar, y optó por un recurso que siempre le funcionaba. Tenía que convertirse en otra persona: Tenía que ser Lauren.

Lauren podría soportar aquello.

Suavemente, pero con firmeza, se apartó un poco de Patrick.

\- Lo siento... - Le dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- De repente me he mareado. Debe ser por el golpe que me dio Ian, ¿Podemos parar un momento?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa.- Estoy deseando esto tanto como tú, pero necesito descansar un poco.

Patrick la observó durante unos instantes, buscando algún resquicio de duda en sus ojos, pero no lo encontró. En realidad, no era extraño que se sintiera mal. La había golpeado con bastante fuerza.

\- Te traeré un poco de hielo- Se ofreció, solícito- Espérame aquí, es peligroso que salgas.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Emily tuvo que pensar rápido. No podía demostrar que había descubierto la verdad, pero tenía que asegurarse de que en el equipo, supieran que lo había hecho. Se levantó y antes de que saliera por la puerta, tiró de su brazo y al volverse hacia ella, lo besó en los labios conteniendo sus náuseas.

El se mostró sorprendido y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Creyó que la había engañado totalmente.

\- ¿Y esto?- Le preguntó.

\- Nada..- Le dijo con fingida timidez- Me acordé de la primera vez que nos besamos, en tu despacho.

Por un momento su mente desconfiada le hizo dudar de si lo estaba probando. Pero se iba a llevar una sorpresa, porque él había grabado ese momento.

\- Bueno, aquella vez creo que fui yo quien dio el primer paso.

Ella asintió con timidez.

\- Sí, lo sé... El primer beso no se olvida, ¿verdad?.

\- Por supuesto que no...- Le dijo él con un guiño. Y después de besarla nuevamente, salió del sótano, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

En la oficina de García, Derek tuvo que volver a enfrentar las caras descompuestas de sus amigos, que no entendían por qué él parecía tan tranquilo..

\- Morgan... Es hora de que te vayas. No sabemos lo que sucederá cuando vuelva, y Emily... Ella fue muy clara al respecto.

Él negó con la cabeza, enfrentándose a ellos.

\- Os lo dije, se ha dado cuenta- Les repitió una vez más.

\- Derek...- Susurró García- Lo ha besado- Añadió con total desconcierto. No podía entender cómo podía seguir ignorando la gravedad del asunto

\- No lo entendéis- Insistió- Lo ha hecho a propósito para enviarme un mensaje.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Le preguntó Rossi perplejo.

\- Porque ese no fue nuestro primer beso.


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola!. ¡Gracias por los comentarios que habéis ido dejando!. Me alegra que os guste :)._

 _Os dejo un capitulo totalmente retrospectivo mientras decido cómo continuar la historia._

Capitulo 11

 _Un año antes_

 _Emily no sabía muy bien cómo había acabado en la fiesta anual de sus antiguos compañeros de Instituto, acompañada de Morgan. Todos los años recibía la misma invitación y, todos los años, encontraba alguna excusa para evitarla, pero de algún modo Derek la había retado a acudir, y finalmente Emily había aceptado con la condición de que la acompañara._

 _Así que allí estaban, rodeada de sus ex compañeros, que por sus miradas curiosas debían estar preguntándose cómo una chica como ella, había acabado convirtiéndose en una agente del FBI._

 _Sentada junto a Derek en una de las improvisadas mesas, mientras se tomaban sendas cervezas, Emily intentaba inútilmente pasar desapercibida. Habían dispuesto una zona de baile en la parte central del salón que los organizadores habían alquilado para la ocasión, y en la que muchos de los asistentes, se divertían como si hubieran regresado al pasado._

 _\- ¿No te animas a bailar?- Le preguntó Derek, que parecía disfrutar de su expresión de disgusto- Seguro que encuentras por aquí a algún ex novio de Instituto que te recuerda con cariño… ¿O eras una chica mala?._

 _Emily se volvió hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada._

 _\- Muy divertido..- Le replicó ella con ironía- Yo no era tan popular, ¿sabes?._

 _Derek pareció sorprendido._

 _\- No puedo creer eso. Pareces ser de sumo interés para algunas de tus antiguas compañeras- Le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia un grupito compuesto por tres mujeres, que parecían sacadas de las páginas de alta sociedad._

 _Cuando miró hacia ellas, éstas la saludaron con la mano._

 _\- ¡Oh, por Dios!- Resopló ella cansinamente, entornando los ojos- Las tres arpías se han vuelto a reunir- Añadió al tiempo que les devolvía el saludo y les dirigía una sonrisa fingida._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó con ellas?- Preguntó realmente intrigado._

 _Ella suspiró debatiéndose entre contárselo o no._

 _\- Me hicieron la vida imposible en el Instituto. Tenían la teoría de que les robaba a todos sus novios- Le explicó encogiéndose de hombros._

 _\- ¿Y no era cierto?- Preguntó él, arqueando las cejas. Estaba bastante seguro de que Emily debía haber despertado el interés de muchos hombres a lo largo de su vida._

 _\- Por supuesto que no…- Le refutó ella ofendida- Al menos no a todos…- Añadió dibujando en su cara una sonrisa traviesa, lo que causó la inmediata carcajada de Derek.- En realidad, sólo estuve aquí el último año, después de venir de Italia. Así que era la chica nueva a todos los efectos, y no me integré demasiado entre el club de las populares. Los supuestos novios sólo eran simples amigos, a pesar de que algunos de ellos intentaron algo más. Por aquella época mi interés por el sexo opuesto estaba bajo mínimos._

 _Por unos instantes, a Derek le pareció percibir cierta tristeza en su voz, pero cuando trató de confirmarlo buscando sus ojos, Emily desvió la mirada, como si aquello hubiera abierto alguna herida. Así que, simplemente, lo dejó pasar._

 _\- Así que eras la chica misteriosa- Concluyó realizando un rápido perfil- Perseguida por el género masculino y odiada por el femenino. La verdad, no me extraña que te encontraran más interesante que al resto de las chicas- Le susurró al oído._

 _Emily frunció el ceño, un poco desconcertada por cómo debía tomarse aquel comentario. Escrutó sus ojos pero fue incapaz de adivinar la intención de sus palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan perturbada._

 _\- ¿Y ahora?- Insistió de nuevo- ¿Por qué las evitas?_

 _\- Yo.. no….-Trato de negar, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza- Está bien… Lo admito- Vio su expresión interrogante y suspiró resignada- Es que estoy harta de que las personas como ellas me traten como si no hubiera cumplido mi propósito en la vida._

 _\- ¿Tu propósito?- Rió Derek totalmente confundido- ¿De qué hablas?._

 _Emily dudó unos instantes, absolutamente incomodada con aquella conversación._

 _\- Ya sabes… Todas están casadas con maridos ricos, y tienen unos hermosos hijos regordetes que llevan la raya a un lado y pantalones de pinza….- Le explicó resoplando- Cada vez que me encuentro con alguna de ellas, no paran de recordarme que yo no lo he conseguido._

 _Derek abrió los ojos perplejo._

 _\- ¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿Crees que por eso ellas son mejores que tú?._

 _\- No, claro que no… es solo que cuando creces en este tipo de ambiente es difícil aceptar que nunca encajarás en él.. Que siempre serás una especie de decepción para todos._

 _Derek se detuvo a contemplarla durante unos instantes,_

 _\- ¿Sabes?- Inesperadamente su tono de voz se tornó suave y extrañamente serio- Creo que podrías conseguir todo eso si quisieras._

 _\- ¿Un marido rico, y niños regordetes con pantalones de pinzas?- Rió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. La forma en que Derek había hecho aquel comentario, la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que quería confesar._

 _\- No, Em… Me refiero a una familia- Le aclaró en voz baja, con absoluto convencimiento- Puedo verte rodeada de niños._

 _\- Te olvidas del marido...- Se burló ella con una risa nerviosa- No veo ningún candidato a la vista._

 _En lugar de contestarle, Derek permaneció en silencio, debatiéndose entre zanjar el tema, o llevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Emily sintió sus ojos profundos clavados en ella, e incapaz de mantener su mirada, terminó de apurar su cerveza tratando de que no se notara el repentino temblor de sus manos. Lo que no pudo ocultar, sin embargo, fue el rubor de sus mejillas._

 _Derek, viendo su reacción, no se atrevió tampoco a cruzar la línea._

 _\- ¿Quieres otra, princesa?- Le ofreció finalmente, al tiempo que se levantaba para dirigirse a la barra del bar._

 _\- Creo que necesito algo más fuerte…- Respondió casi sin pensar, aturdida aún por el grado de intimidad que había alcanzado su conversación, y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras._

 _\- ¿Bourbon?- Le preguntó él guiñándole un ojo._

 _Emily sonrió. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo bien que la conocía. Ni siquiera le hizo falta contestar, su expresión había sido lo suficientemente elocuente para Derek, que se dirigió en busca de la bebida._

 _Mientras lo esperaba, Emily se vio sorprendida por "las tres arpías," que habían aprovechado la ausencia de Derek para acercarse a ella._

 _\- ¡Cuánto tiempo Emily!… Estás increíble… ¡Mucho mejor que cuando estabas en el Instituto!._

 _La voz estridente de April Harris, hizo que se incorporara casi de un salto. Venía acompañada de sus dos secuaces desde el Instituto, Abigaíl y Alison. Las tres con la de "A" de arpía._

 _\- ¿Qué tal April?- La saludo cortésmente sintiéndose descaradamente observada por el grupito.- ¿Abigaíl, Alison? ¿Cómo os va?- Añadió dirigiéndose a las otras dos._

 _\- ¡Oh, muy bien!- Exclamó Abigaíl- Ya sabes… terriblemente ocupadas con los niños y demás._

 _\- Ya lo supongo...- Dijo Emily, deseando tener entre sus manos la copa de bourbon que le había pedido a Derek. ¿Donde demonios se había metido?. Lo buscó en la barra, y lo encontró absorto en una conversación con el camarero- El servicio de niñeras no es el que era...- Añadió con la seguridad de que ninguna de ellas había perdido una sola noche de sueño por sus hijos._

 _Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había sido el comentario más acertado. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas borró la expresión hipócrita de su rostro._

 _\- Bueno...Supongo que es un tema por el que tú nunca tendrás que preocuparte- Le dijo Alison de forma mordaz._

 _Emily la miró estupefacta por su mala educación._

 _\- ¿Perdona?- Se encaró con ella._

 _\- No te enojes, Emily- Intervino April- No todas están hechas para la vida en pareja… Ya sabemos que tus relaciones con los hombres nunca fueron demasiado serias… Pero tienes tu trabajo… y es una gran cosa… ¿no crees?- Añadió de forma serpentina._

 _Emily, estaba atónita y enojada. Aquellas brujas no habían cambiado nada desde el Instituto. Abrió la boca para replicarle y decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero antes de poder hacerlo se encontró con los cálidos labios de Derek sobre los suyos y con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura._

 _\- Tu copa, princesa- Le ofreció con su característica sonrisa seductora, ignorando deliberadamente a las tres mujeres congregadas alrededor de Emily, como si fueran las tres parcas rodeando a su víctima._

 _Emily lo miro boquiabierta, perturbada por el estremecimiento que le había provocado aquel beso inesperado, y recibió a cambio un leve guiño travieso. El momento fue interrumpido por April._

 _\- ¡Oh!… Esto sí que es una sorpresa- Exclamó con fingido entusiasmo- ¿Cómo es que no nos dijiste que estabas con alguien?._

 _Emily comenzó a articular una series de palabras inconexas, tratando de asimilar cómo había acabado en aquel lío. Derek la salvó de la situación, volviéndose por primera vez hacia las tres mujeres._

 _\- Perdonad… No os había visto- Mintió descaradamente- ¿Sois amigas de Emily?._

 _\- ¡Oh Sí!, ¡buenas amigas!- Contestó rápidamente Abigaíl, preguntándose cómo era posible que la insípida de Emily Prentiss hubiera conseguido a un hombre como aquel._

 _Derek las saludó educadamente, mientras que Emily observaba la escena estupefacta._

 _\- Así que… ¿Sois novios?- Pregunto Alison con una malsana curiosidad- ¿Lleváis juntos mucho tiempo?- Añadió con maldad._

 _\- Bastante en realidad-Contestó Derek- ¿No se lo has contado princesa?- Añadió dirigiéndose ahora a Emily_

 _Ésta lo miró totalmente confundida. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?._

 _Derek sonrió y la tomó de la mano._

 _\- Vamos a casarnos en un par de meses- Les explicó con expresión satisfecha al comprobar que la noticia realmente las había molestado. Por mucho que intentaran fingir que se alegraban, pudo ver un atisbo de envidia en sus expresiones._

 _\- ¿A casaros?- Preguntó incrédula April- Pensé que no eras de las que se casaban- Añadió con sarcasmo._

 _\- Tal vez- Le replicó Derek sin dar tiempo a Emily a contestar- Pero ya la conocéis, no podía dejar escapar a una mujer tan increíblemente hermosa, inteligente y valiente como ella...Insistí hasta que finalmente aceptó…La verdad es que me considero realmente afortunado… Y además, ahora con todo lo del bebé en camino…- Añadió abrazándola y colocando una de sus manos sobre su vientre durante unos instantes- No podríamos ser más felices._

 _Emily jadeó al oír aquello, e instintivamente dejó sobre la mesa la copa de bourbon que había estado a punto de beber. Embarazo ficticio y alcohol no debían ser muy compatibles. Las otra mujeres no parecieron darse cuenta del detalle. Miró hacia el suelo deseando que la tierra se la tragara._

 _\- ¿Estás bien, Em?- Le preguntó Derek solícito- Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa. Necesitas descansar- Añadió acariciándole con delicadeza el rostro antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre su frente._

 _Un carraspeo sonó procedente de Abigaíl._

 _\- Bueno, será mejor que os dejemos solos- Anunció sin poder ocultar su incomodidad._

 _Se despidieron con la misma hipocresía con la que se habían saludado, dejándolos nuevamente solos en la mesa._

 _Emily aún se quedó en silencio unos segundos más, contemplando la expresión traviesa de Derek. Durante unos instantes pensó seriamente en echarle la bronca, pero finalmente de su boca solo salió una palabra._

 _\- Gracias- Susurró con una tímida sonrisa y ligeramente ruborizada aún por aquel beso inesperado._

 _\- Siempre- Le contestó él guiñándole un ojo._

 _A pesar de que aquel primer beso había despertado más emociones en ellos de las que querían admitir, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decirlo en alto. Finalmente había pesado más su trabajo y, sobre todo, el miedo a perder su amistad._


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!, Aquí seguimos. Me alegra que os haya gustado el último capítulo, por cierto, y agradezco el esfuerzo que hacéis algunos por leer cuando vuestra lengua materna no es el castellano. Ojala pudiera publicar en inglés alguna de mis historias, pero es que no lo controlo demasiado y a saber qué saldría :D .

Esta historia está siendo más larga de lo que pretendía y he pensado en obviar un par de escenas más retrospectivas que en principio había pensado en incluir. Acepto sugerencias en este tema. Me gustaría saber si preferís que me centre en la historia o que siga intercalando algunos fragmentos de su relación.

¡Gracias por leer!.

Capitulo 12

Derek soportó las miradas perplejas del resto del equipo mientras esperaban una explicación.

\- Fue hace un año aproximadamente... - Les explicó tratando de ser lo más claro posible.

\- Dijiste que llevabais unos tres meses juntos- Le recordó Hotch frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez que Morgan relataba algún detalle nuevo de su relación, se daba cuenta de que siempre había algo más de lo que quería contar. ¿Cómo exactamente había pasado por alto que la conexión entre ellos fuera tan profunda?.

\- Hotch... Solo fue un beso, y no fue más allá- Continuó buscando la forma de hacerle entender a él y al resto del equipo su relación con Emily, lo cual resultaba harto difícil teniendo en cuenta que ni ellos mismos habían sido capaces de ponerle un nombre.- Fue en su reunión de Instituto, ¿recordáis?.

Esperó a que el resto asintiera con la cabeza.

\- Sólo fue una especie de broma..- Continuó-. Había unas antiguas compañeras que trataron de hacerla sentir mal porque no estaba casada ni tenía hijos como ellas, y bueno... No sé... Simplemente la besé, y me hice pasar por su prometido. No fue algo planeado, y ella no se lo esperaba.

\- Acudiste en su rescate- Concluyó Rossi, con expresión paternalista.

\- Pero en realidad no fue vuestro primer beso como pareja- Le recordó J.J- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Emily se refería a ese momento? Has dicho que fue sólo una broma. Con lo aturdida que está posiblemente ni siquiera lo recuerde con claridad.

Derek resopló frustrado. ¿Qué tenía que decir para convencerles?. Miró hacia el monitor. Emily ahora estaba sola, y en su actitud no había nada que pudiera hacer sospechar que había descubierto a Patrick. No le resultaba extraño. Estaba vigilándola y su mejor baza era seguir fingiendo.

\- Lo hablamos después, ¿de acuerdo?, y Emily sabe de sobra que Patrick no pudo oírnos porque estábamos en el parque. Me dijo que nunca había podido olvidar aquel primer beso. Fueron casi esas mismas palabras las que utilizó con Patrick. Fue un mensaje para mí- Les relató tratando de contar sólo lo imprescindible. Ya había desvelado de su relación mucho más de lo que hubiera querido. Pese a la situación en que se encontraban, se sentía en la obligación de guardarse algo para sí.

\- Está bien-Admitió finalmente Hotch- Tiene sentido.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó García, que había estado atenta a toda la explicación. Ahora era cuando comenzaba a atar cabos y se daba cuenta de que no había visto salir a Derek con ninguna mujer desde mucho antes de todo el asunto de Doyle. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ambos estaban ocultando sus sentimientos incluso entre ellos mismos?.

\- Ahora, esperemos que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarla.- Sentenció Rossi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el sótano, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la oficina de García, Emily luchaba aún contra los últimos resquicios de su estado de confusión. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de diferenciar entre lo real y las alucinaciones a las que Patrick la había inducido. Miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente estaba en un sótano. El baño también era real, y la cama. Junto a ella había una pequeña mesita de noche con una lamparita. Se giró y vio la cámara. Durante el tiempo en que había creído que estaba con Derek, no se había percatado de que continuaba allí. Ahora podía darse cuenta. El televisor también era real. No había mucho más. Un sótano lúgubre y oscuro. ¿Cómo había logrado convencerla de que estaba en una acogedora habitación?. No sabía con qué podía haberla drogado. Pensó que Reid seguramente tendría una teoría para eso.

Se dio cuenta de algo más. Horrorizada comprobó que la película que había estado viendo con Patrick era Star Wars IV. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello hasta ese momento. Contuvo el aliento antes de mirar su propia indumentaria sólo para confirmar que, contrariamente a la ropa que pensaba que llevaba, tenía la ropa interior y el pijama que, junto con la película, se había llevado de su apartamento. Y encima de la mesita de noche, no sólo estaba la lamparita. Patrick había colocado sobre la misma la foto con Derek que guardaba en el cajón de su dormitorio.

Estaba intentando recrear su primera noche juntos.

Comenzó a respirar de forma agitada, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y controlar la sensación de náuseas que la embargó. Miró hacia la cámara durante unos segundos, pero enseguida apartó la vista cuando notó que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Los cerró durante unos instantes tratando de calmarse.

No quería que la vieran llorar. No quería que Derek la viera llorar.

"Uno, Dos, Tres" Susurró para si misma "Soy Lauren, Nada puede hacerme daño".

Lo repitió como un mantra hasta que su mente controló sus emociones.

Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Derek sabía que Lauren era su primer mecanismo de autodefensa. Una vez le habían preguntado cómo era capaz de mantenerse impasible ante lo que veían cada día. Y ella había contestado simplemente que compartimentaba mejor que otras personas. Lo que no les dijo fue que en realidad, cuando hablaba de compartimentar, se refería a que de algún modo se convertía en ella. Si no fuera por Lauren, no podría hacer su trabajo. Ella era fuerte, nunca tenía miedo, y siempre encontraba una solución. Últimamente era más difícil ser ella. Aún se sentía vulnerable después de todo lo ocurrido con Doyle. Pero todavía podía conseguirlo.

Ahora, sus ojos se mantuvieron atentos a cualquier detalle. Recorrió cada esquina hasta que finalmente se detuvo ante la puerta de seguridad. Desde luego, se había dado prisa en montar su particular sótano de los horrores, puesto que la puerta aún conservaba parte del precinto.

Con su mente aún confusa, tardó unos díez segundos más de lo habitual en realizar las conexiones necesarias..

La puerta era nueva. Y en los restos del precinto aún se conservaba el logo de la empresa. "HWW".

Estaba segura de que la había colocado una vez que había tomado la decisión de secuestrarla. Y sabía cuándo había sido eso. Él mismo le había dado las pista. Hacía dos semanas aproximadamente. Tenía que encontrar la forma de comunicárselo al equipo sin levantar sospechas. Instintivamente miró hacia la cámara, como si quisiera transmitirle en silencio lo que había descubierto.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta.

Patrick estaba de nuevo allí, con aquella sonrisa enajenada, y la bolsa de hielo en la mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la oficina de García, ahora el equipo observaba atentamente cualquier reacción de Emily. Si ella realmente se había percatado del engaño, les daría relativa tranquilidad. Y solo relativa porque aún seguía estando en desventaja respecto a Patrick.

La vieron recorrer la habitación, y detenerse ante la cámara. A pesar de que había reaccionado rápidamente, pudieron leer perfectamente en sus ojos, que estaba asustada. Todos pudieron darse cuenta cómo Derek emitía un pequeño jadeo al verla. Pero se contuvo. Luego Emily había cerrado los ojos, y de repente, parecía como si el miedo se hubiera esfumado

\- Es extraño- Señaló Rossi- Está demasiado tranquila.

Reid se inclinó levemente sobre la pantalla, estudiando el comportamiento de Emily mientras seguía recorriendo la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Reid?- Preguntó Hotch con curiosidad.

El genio se incorporó levemente.

\- Se ha quedado parada ante la puerta y luego se ha girado rápidamente hacia la cámara.

Ahora todos los ojos se concentraron en ella.

\- Retrocede la imagen, García- Le pidió J.J.

Ésta, obedeció inmediatamente. Habían estado grabando todo a la par que lo veían, por si lo necesitaban después.. Detuvo la imagen justo en el momento en que Emily volvía sus ojos hacia el objetivo. Hacia ellos.

\- Fíjate en sus ojos- Derek ahora fruncía los suyos tratando de escudriñar cada detalle de la expresión de Emiy- Se ha dado cuenta de algo.

\- ¿La puerta?-Preguntó Rossi- ¿Qué tiene de particular?.

\- Es una puerta de seguridad- Les informó Hotch- Pero hay varias empresas que las fabrican y podría llevar ahí mucho tiempo.

\- Quizás no es nada...- Suspiró J.J.- Quizás sólo queremos creer que es una pista- Añadió frustrada.

Hotch los miró con gravedad.

\- Si es algo, encontrará la forma de decírnoslo.

Un pequeño gemido de García, provocó que todos volvieran sus ojos de nuevo a la pantalla.

\- Patrick está otra vez con ella- Les dijo, asustada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Emily no le gustó en absoluto la expresión que vio en Patrick cuando la llevó de nuevo hasta la cama y le colocó el hielo sobre la sien, justo donde la había golpeado horas antes. Aunque pretendía aparentar ser solícito con élla, podía darse cuenta perfectamente de sus verdaderas intenciones. Emily tuvo que controlar el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo durante unos instantes. ¿Cómo podía salir de aquella situación?. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún objeto para defenderse, y sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente hacia la caja con los restos de pizza que habían estado comiendo. Recordó que Patrick la había cortado, y que el cuchillo debía seguir allí, olvidado dentro de la caja, a los pies de la cama.

Así que, cuando su mano comenzó a viajar de nuevo a través de su piel, controló su primer instinto de gritar y salir huyendo, y le permitió que la acariciara, y la besara mientras se repetía una y otra vez "Soy Lauren, soy Lauren. Puedo hacerlo". Ahora era ella quien trataba de guiarlo hasta el borde de la cama, mientras fingía que aquello le agradaba. Sintió con toda su alma que Derek tuviera que presenciarlo. Pero tenía que salir de allí, como fuera.

Cuando por fin, con Patrick ya sobre ella, besando su cuello con su boca repugnante y manoseando su pecho, a través del tejido de su sujetador, pudo alcanzar la caja, introdujo su mano en ella, rezando para que pudiera cogerlo. Finalmente sus dedos dieron con el frío metal, y suspiró aliviada.

Patrick, por su parte, estaba absorto en acariciar cada centímetro de su piel de porcelana. Su mano subió hasta su pecho, y comenzó a deslizar su sujetador hacia abajo, deleitándose en su piel. Era eso lo que quería, que ella se entregara a él voluntariamente. Y quería que Morgan lo viera. Morgan, que lo había humillado en varias ocasiones durante el entrenamiento, y que le había arrebatado a la mujer que estaba destinada para él, iba a presenciar de primera mano cómo la iba a hacer gritar de placer. Era eso lo que había buscado desde un primer momento. Era ese su objetivo final.

Levantó la vista hacia la cámara sonriendo victorioso y, cuando la bajó de nuevo, fue cuando se dio cuenta.

¿Qué hacía Emily tratando de alcanzar la caja de la pizza?

Y recordó que el cuchillo seguía en su interior.

Se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, al tiempo que le agarraba la mano que ahora sostenía el cuchillo, inmovilizándola.

Emily lo miró asustada. De repente, Lauren se había esfumado, y supo en aquel instante que Patrick sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. Él la miró con el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

\- ¡Puta mentirosa!- Le gritó levantándose y tirando de ella para luego empujarla brutalmente contra la mesa.

Emily notó la pequeña lamparita caer sobre la mesa, y escuchó cómo se rompía el cristal del marco de la foto de ella y de Derek, que quedó hecha añicos en el suelo.

Aún aturdida por el golpe, no tuvo fuerzas para defenderse, y Patrick la volvió a agarrar, levantándola del suelo y tirándola sobre la cama.

\- ¡No quería que fuera así, pero tú te lo has buscado! ¡Zorra!- Le gritó, mientras la golpeaba de nuevo en la sien.

Emily casi hubiera preferido perder la consciencia en aquel momento. Gritó aterrorizada cuando se dio cuenta de que Patrick practicamente le arrancaba el pijama que llevaba puesto. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Iba a violarla allí de la peor forma posible. Trató de zafarse de él, pataleando y golpeándolo como podía, sin apenas hacerle daño. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo fuerte que era. Debía pasarse horas en el gimnacio. La tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama, y su visión se había vuelto borrosa por los golpes. Pero sólo el hecho de pensar que todo el equipo estaba viendo aquello, que Derek estaba viendo aquello, le dio fuerzas para seguir luchando contra él.

Sólo cuando él la inmovilizó totalmente, y notó cómo se excitaba contra su cuerpo, la desesperación se apoderó de ella.

\- ¡Por favor Patrick! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, por favor!- Le rogó aterrorizada, entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Solo quería que me miraras como a él!- Le reprochó enfurecido- ¡Esto no tenía que ser así!.¡Solo relájate y todo será más fácil!.- Añadió sujetándole las muñecas contra la cama.

\- ¡Por favor!- Volvió ella a implorarle- No tienes que hacer esto...

Pero él estaba otra vez sobre ella, poseyendo su boca con violencia..

En un último intento por defenderse, lo mordió con fuerza en el labio haciéndolo sangrar.

Patrick saltó hacia atrás, con las manos en la boca ahora ensangrentada mientras que Emily retrocedía haciéndose un ovillo en la cama, tratando de cubrir su piel expuesta.

\- ¡Me has mordido!.- Le reclamó casi sorprendido.

\- ¡Nunca me tendrás de la forma en que tu quieres!- Le gritó con los ojos bañados en llanto- ¡Nunca te miraré como a él! ¡Puedes volver a drogarme si quieres que seguiré dándome cuenta de que no eres él!.

Patrick se acercó a ella, y Emily se preparó para lo peor. Pero en lugar de intentar terminar lo que había empezado, le dio un bofetón en la cara, dejándola semi insconsciente y, para cuando consiguió recuperarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, cubierta apenas por su ropa interior y por los jirones que quedaban de su pijama, y de nuevo encadenada.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Comenzó a llorar de nuevo de forma histérica cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- ¡Sacadme de aquí!... ¡Sacadme de aquí!...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Impotentes y apiñados alrededor de la pantalla, el equipo al completo observaba cómo Emily parecía seguir el juego a Patrick mientras éste la manoseaba. Sólo cuando vieron cómo sujetaba el cuchillo en su mano, comprendieron lo que trataba de hacer. Rossi y Hotch intercambiaron miradas. Si alguno de ellos aún tenía dudas sobre si había descubierto el engaño de Patrick, se acababan de disipar. Con un poco de suerte, podría deshacerse de él.

\- ¡Señor!, ¡Se ha dado cuenta!- Exclamó García al comprobar cómo Patrick descubría el plan de Emily.

Un segundo después había comenzado a golpearla brutalmente.

Se quedaron petrificados, sin saber qué más hacer.

Derek jadeó cuando la vio caer contra el suelo y se estremeció ante su expresión de confusión en el rostro mientras trataba de levantarse. Pero Patrick la había vuelto a agarrar y la había tirado violentamente contra la cama y le gritaba golpeándola nuevamente.

A Morgan se le heló la sangre: Estaba totalmente a su merced.

Cuando Patrick se echó sobre ella, arrancándole el pijama - el pijama que había sustraido de su apartamento- mientras Emily intentaba apartarlo inútilmente de él, su mundo se vino abajo.

\- García... localizala... tienes que localizarla- Susurró al principio casi sin habla.

\- Derek... Lo he intentado... de todas las formas... Pero es imposible- Se disculpó ella sintiéndose culpable de no poder hacer más.

\- ¡Pues inténtalo más!- Le gritó por segunda vez aquel día, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.- ¡Intentadlo todos más!- Se volvió hacia el resto con los ojos inyectados en pura desesperación.

\- Morgan...No podemos hacer nada...Tienes que centrarte...- Le recordó Rossi, aunque sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera no serviría de nada. Si él mismo se sentía como un completo inútil en aquel momento, ¿Cómo se sentiría Derek?.

\- ¡¿Que me centre?!- Se encaró con él, furioso- ¡Ese hijo de puta va a violarla mientras nosotros miramos sin hacer nada!- Le recriminó cegado por el dolor.

Y fue en ese momento cuando oyeron la voz de Emily, suplicando.

\- ¡Por favor Patrick! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, por favor!.

Derek miró horrorizado hacia la pantalla, y un segundo después, notó las manos de J.J. apartándolo de ésta.

\- ¡Tienes que irte!- Le ordenó con firmeza interponiéndose entre la pantalla y él- ¡Tienes que irte Derek!

Por un instante, la miró sin comprender. ¿Aquello era real? ¿Estaba sucediendo de verdad?. Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla de la que tenía que despertar, pero las caras angustiadas del resto del equipo, tratando inútilmente de mantenerse profesionales, le confirmaron que no lo iba a hacer.

Se quedó sin fuerzas para oponerse a los brazos de J.J, que lo empujó hasta la puerta y lo obligó a salir mientras él permanecía con sus ojos clavados en la pantalla, a pesar de que ahora era Reid el que se había puesto delante.

Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, seguido de J.J., oyó a Emily volver a gritar.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No tienes que hacer esto...!

Y sus fuerzas terminaron de abandonarlo al percibir el terror en su voz. Cuando salió de la oficina, se dejó caer contra la pared y se quedó sentado en el suelo, entre los brazos de J.J.

Ahora era él el que había comenzado a llorar, totalmente devastado.

\- J.J., no podrá soportarlo... Aún no se ha recuperado... y ahora esto... la destruirá.- Le explicó con amargura.

Se quedaron allí durante un tiempo que pareció interminable, hasta que Reid fue a buscarlos.

Morgan, en completo shock, ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. Reid tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas para llamar su atención.

\- No lo ha hecho, Morgan. Se ha marchado- Le informó con suavidad, cruzando la mirada con J.J.

Él lo miró incrédulo.

\- Se ha defendido, y por el momento la ha dejado en paz.- Añadió, tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque ni él mismo lo estaba en absoluto. Habia visto la forma en que la había golpeado nuevamente, y la manera en que la había mirado antes de salir del sótano. Ahora estaba más furioso que nunca y su comportamiento era absolutamente impredecible. Pero evitó darle esa información a Morgan.

Derek se incorporó con la ayuda de J.J., y los tres volvieron a la oficina de García. Justo antes de entrar, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Reid.

\- ¿Cómo está?. Dime la verdad- Casi le suplicó.

\- La ha golpeado muy fuerte.- Le explicó sin entrar demasiado en detalle.

\- No me refiero a físicamente- Añadió con expresión de dolor.

\- No lo sé. Está casi inconsciente, Morgan... dudo que sea capaz de procesar lo que le está ocurriendo.

La respuesta lo golpeó justo al entrar y enfrentarse de nuevo a las imágenes.

"¡Dios mío!, ¡Sacadme de aquí!, ¡Sacadme de aquí!", la oyó llorar derrotada.

Y Derek se juró en aquel instante que si conseguía salvarla, pasaría el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Volvió a tomar asiento, ignorando las miradas de compasión y preocupación del resto del equipo, y se centró en lo importante. Tenía que volver a lo importante. Y eso era la puerta. Emily había visto algo, se habia dado cuenta de algo.

\- Vamos Em... - Susurró- ¿Qué es?.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, ella pareció calmarse poco a poco. Cuando levantó la vista, ya no lloraba.

\- Eso es... princesa- Volvió a decir en voz baja. Sintió la mano de Penélope sobre su espalda.

\- Es fuerte. De eso no hay duda- Señaló Rossi- Lo logrará, Morgan.

Emily, por su parte, obligándose a recuperar la calma, trataba de pensar en la forma en que podría darle su mensaje sin alertar a Patrick de que le facilitaba una ubicación. Estaba segura de que si la descubría, la mataría. Ya había comprobado lo inestable que era.

Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en la lámpara que ahora estaba caída sobre la mesa. A su memoria vino el recuerdo del caso del rancho de Colorado, cuando Derek se había comunicado con ella con la luz del objetivo de su rifle de asalto. De forma descuidada, como si estuviera en shock, recogió la foto de ambos, que yacía en el suelo, y la colocó sobre la mesa. Luego comenzó a juguetear con el interruptor de la luz, mirando hacia el vacío.

\- ¿Qué hace?- Preguntó J.J., desconcertada- Parecía que había recuperado el control, pero ahora actúa como si estuviera aturdida.

Buscó una respuesta en el resto, pero todos parecían confusos.

\- Creo que sé lo que es...- Susurró Derek. La luz intermitente de la pequeña lámpara había traído a su mente el mismo recuerdo que a Emily.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con la explicación, se vio interrumpido por la entrada de Patrick de nuevo en escena. Solo que esta vez no venía solo. Esta vez traía, practicamente a rastras a la mujer que había dejado con vida, que seguía amordazada y con las manos atadas, ahora tras la espalda.

\- ¡Qué demonios!- Exclamó Rossi, perplejo.

En el sótano, Emily soltó repentinamente la lámpara, y se quedó atónita al ver cómo Patrick arrojaba a la mujer contra el suelo sin piedad. Se la veía aterrorizada. "Seguramente tanto como ella". ¿Era la mujer que había dicho que iba a matar? ¿Iba a hacerlo delante de ella?.

\- Bien...- Dijo Patrick con desprecio- Ésta es Meredith- Añadió señalando a la mujer, que continuaba en el suelo- He considerado oportuno que la conozcas, porque al fin y al cabo su vida está en tus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Patrick?!- Se encaró con él tratando de no mostrarle lo afectada que se sentía por el giro de los acontecimientos.

\- Verás, no soy una persona violenta por naturaleza- Le explicó con ironía- Pero Emily, Emily, Emily... las cosas no están saliendo como yo quería... Así que tu y yo haremos un trato en este momento.- Añadió acercándose a ella. La tomó por el brazo retorciéndoselo bajo la espalda- Y si no aceptas... voy a matarla... Como a las otras dos.

Ella lo miró con la confusión dibujada en la cara, conteniendo el deseo de gritar por el dolor que le recorrió inmediatamente el brazo. ¿Dos?, ¿De qué hablaba?.

\- ¿Creías que bromeaba cuando te dije que te iba a costar caro tu pequeño acto de rebeldía?- La soltó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia Meredith, quitándole la mordaza de la boca- Vamos, Meredith, dile lo que le paso a Olivia.

\- La mató- Le contó entre sollozos- La mató delante de mí, y dice que hará lo mismo conmigo si no haces lo que el quiere.

A Emily se le encogió el corazón invadido por la culpa. Patrick estaba reprimiendo sus deseos de matarla, acabando con la vida de otras mujeres en su lugar. Buscándole sustitutas.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- Balbuceó conmocionada.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Emily?. Sus muertes están en tus manos... Y la mataré a ella, no lo dudes, y además lo haré lentamente. Sufrirá, te lo aseguro... Dime ¿Qué harás para evitarlo, Emily?... ¿Serías capaz de portarte bien conmigo? ¿Serías capaz de darme lo que quiero sin protestar?... Ya te he dicho que no me gusta la violencia... Pero está claro que tu no quieres hacer esto por las buenas... Así que he encontrado una solución intermedia.

Emily jadeó al comprender lo que le estaba pidiendo. Podía soportar que la golpeara, podía lidiar incluso con la idea de que no pudiera salir de allí con vida. Pero ¿permitir que otra mujer muriera por su culpa a sabiendas de que podría haberlo evitado?. Con eso, no podría vivir.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas sin siquiera darse cuenta.

\- Haré lo que tu quieras- Se rindió, entre sollozos- Pero no le hagas daño,, ¡por favor!, Haré lo que quieras,,,

Patrick sonrió complacido. Se giró durante un instante hacia la cámara con expresión de burla.

\- Bien... Parece que tenemos un trato, entonces. Te dejaré sola unos minutos mientras me llevo a Meredith- Hizo una pausa acercándose a su oído para susurrarle- Deberías aprovechar para despedirte de Morgan... Dudo que vuelvas a dejar ni a él ni a nadie acercarse a tí, después de lo que te voy a hacer...- Añadió con lascivia, y antes de retirarse la forzó a besarlo en los labios. Se alegró de que esta vez, ella no opusiera resistencia. La había vencido.

Derek, en plena negación de lo que significaba lo que acababa de oír, buscó una explicación en las caras derrotadas del resto del equipo.

\- No puede hacer eso... Emily... No puede aceptar algo así...- Balbuceó, aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente que ella haría cualquier cosa por salvarle la vida a aquella mujer- Hotch... Rossi...- Buscó alternativamente la respuesta que necesitaba oír en cada uno de ellos, pero indefectiblemente, todos apartaban la vista.

Se hizo un silencio que pareció interminable.

\- ¡Suficiente!- El tono autoritario de García, los sobresaltó a todos- Emily está ahí, en algún lugar, y ya siento yo bastante culpa, como para soportar las vuestras- Luego se volvió hacia Morgan- Derek, lo de la lámpara, dijiste que creías que sabias lo que era., ¿no?, Pues si quieres recuperar a la única mujer de la que te has enamorado, es el momento de dejar de lloriquear y de que comiences a pensar..

Su tono determinado, fue lo que todos necesitaban para volver a colocarse sus máscaras de profesionalidad.

\- Vuelve a poner las imágenes- La conminó Derek, con gesto agradecido. Su niña, siempre conseguía volver a centrarlo.

Todos observaron nuevamente cómo Emily encendia y apagaba la luz de la lámpara. Parecía que simplemente jugueteaba nerviosamente con ella, hasta que Reid llamó la atención del resto.

\- No es aleatorio... Es una secuencia...- Les informó mientras trataba de interpretar los movimientos- Creo que es código morse... HWW, repite una y otra vez las mismas iniciales.

\- ¿HWW? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó J.J.

Antes de que nadie se lo pidiera, García ya estaba tecleando en el ordenador lo que podían significar aquellas tres letras.

\- Son las iniciales de una empresa de puertas de seguridad- Les informó rápidamente. Por fin se sentía útil en todo aquel horror.

\- Bien hecho, princesa-Susurró Derek, y acto seguido sintió la mano reconfortante de J.J., sobre la suya. Cuando se giró, ésta estaba sonriendo.

\- Es la pista que necesitábamos- Dijo Hotch, también aliviado- García, consulta las ventas realizadas en...

\- Las últimas dos semanas- Rossi terminó la frase- El factor estresante...- Les recordó- Cuando te dijo que te quería... - Añadió en voz baja, mirando hacia Derek.

\- Sí...- Continuó Reid- Y comienza con las áreas más cercanas, no creo que se la haya llevado demasiado lejos teniendo en cuenta que su intención inicial era seguir acudiendo a su trabajo. No esperaba que lo descubriéramos tan pronto.

García fue reduciendo localizaciones, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

\- En las últimas dos semanas, y en un radio inicial de diez kilómetros, tenemos ocho localizaciones.

\- Elimina las que no tengan sótanos- Le sugirió J.J..

\- Nos quedamos en tres- Les informó mostrando las localizaciones en la pantalla de su ordenador-. Una casa adosada, a nueve kilómetros de aquí, un antiguo almacén a unos dos kilómetros y... otro edificio abandonado a unos seis kilómetros.

\- Espera...- Dijo Reid señalando la pantalla la última de las localizaciones- Ese edificio es el más cercano al lugar donde apareció el primer cadáver.,

\- ¿Qué era antes ese edificio?- Le preguntó Hotch a García, que en menos de diez segundos ya tenía la respuesta en su pantalla.

\- Fue un Centro de Investigación. Una especie de laboratorio.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Patrick había elegido aquel lugar porque le facilitaba el procesamiento de las drogas. Ahora estaban seguros de que era el lugar correcto.

\- García, mantennos informados sobre lo que ocurra..- Le ordenó Hotch y luego se detuvo un momento en Morgan. No le parecía conveniente que viniera con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver en su expresión que no habría forma de que se quedara allí esperando. Era preferible tenerlo controlado- El resto nos vamos a buscarla- Dijo al fin.

Apenas el equipo abandonó la oficina de García, ésta vió como Patrick regresaba al sótano.

Y rezó para que llegaran a tiempo de salvarla.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!, os dejo capítulo doble. Aviso que este capítulo tendría clasificación M, y puede resultar desagradable a algunas personas. Es por eso que decidí publicar también el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Capítulo 14

Emily, no había sido capaz de dirigirse al equipo durante el tiempo en que Patrick la había dejado sola. ¿Qué podía decirles?. ¿Cómo explicar el terror que sentía en aquel momento?. Ellos no habían oído lo que Patrick le había susurrado antes de marcharse. Supo que si no llegaban a tiempo de rescatarla, jamás volvería a ser la misma. Y Derek. Sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse. Se le rompía el corazón al pensar en lo que debía estar sufriendo en aquel momento. Como último acto desesperado, continuó pulsando el interruptor de la lámpara, ignorando completamente que ya sus amigos habían salido en su busca.

Se detuvo de nuevo cuando Patrick irrumpió nuevamente en el sótano. No pudo evitar apartarse instintivamente de él, en cuanto éste dirigió sus pasos hacia ella.

Lo miró con el miedo dibujado en su rostro, y gimió cuando él se sentó junto a ella y le acarició el rostro, con aquella sonrisa que le helaba la sangre. Comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Le había dejado muy claras las consecuencias que habría si lo hacía.

\- Por favor.., por favor...- Le imploró por última vez, tratando de contener las lágrimas- Si sientes algo por mí... Si me quieres de verdad, no puedes hacerme esto...- Su mente de perfiladora, seguía haciendo su trabajo, a pesar de que no veía asomo de arrepentimiento en él.

Notó que su mirada cambiaba. De repente no parecía enfadado con ella. ¿Lo habría convencido? Quiso creer que sí.

\- Claro que te quiero, Emily- Le dijo él con una suave sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Eres tan perfecta... Estabas destinada a mí, ¿sabes?. Pero él se interpuso. Yo sólo quería demostrarte que soy mejor que él... Quería que me dieras la oportunidad... pero tú... Tú sólo tienes ojos para él. Yo sólo quería que me miraras como lo miras a él... Sólo eso. ¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo? ¿Por qué me rechazaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Me asusté... Pero quizás... quizás aún haya una oportunidad... Tal vez, si me sueltas, podamos estar juntos fuera de aquí. Puedo hacerlo... Sólo necesito tiempo...- Continuó ella tratando de manipularlo- Por favor... Si haces esto te arrepentirás siempre...

Él se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Emily continuaba apelando a su compasión.

\- Emily... - Le dijo tomándola ahora por el mentón- Cállate de una vez...- Añadió con la voz tan calmada que le produjo escalofríos.

Y en ese momento sintió un pinchazo en el brazo. Lo miró totalmente confusa.

\- Tranquila... Sólo es algo para relajarte- Le informó disfrutando del miedo reflejado en sus ojos- No quiero llevarme ninguna sorpresa de nuevo.

El mundo se volvió repentinamente turbio ante sus ojos. ¿Qué le había inyectado? Patrick sabía de sobra que no podría volver a intentar tratar de engañarla haciendose pasar por Derek, y además aún seguía encadenada. ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?. No le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque inmediatamente sintió las manos de Patrick despojándola de su sujetador mientras seguía susurrándole al oído. La empujó, recostándola sobre la cama y entonces Emily, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo su respiración cada vez más agitada. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, con los puños fuertemente apretados y todo su cuerpo en tensión, cuando sintió el peso de Patrick sobre ella. Notó sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus labios sobre los de ella, para luego bajar sobre su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Tuvo que contener un grito de horror cuando sus dedos se deslizaron a través de la tela de sus bragas, para luego tirar de ellas a lo largo de sus piernas.

Cuando finalmente lo sintió dentro de ella, moviéndose sin importarle que ella simplemente yaciera sobre la cama, como una muñeca rota, perdió la cordura que le quedaba, y su mente viajó hacia sus recuerdos con Derek. Con los ojos aún cerrados, ya ni siquiera lloraba.

 _Tres meses antes_

 _Habían vuelto de un caso en Nueva Orleans, y aún se encontraban en la UAC terminando el papeleo. Emily no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación que J.J., Reid, Morgan y ella habían tenido durante el vuelo. Habían estado hablando de lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana y pudo darse cuenta del modo en que Derek la miraba de reojo, al tiempo que trataba de esquivar las bromas de Reid y J.J. sobre si ya tenía algún plan con Lindsey, la nueva agente en prácticas del FBI, que llevaba insinuándose a él desde que había llegado. Emily se sintió un poco culpable por el hecho de que Derek estuviera dejando su vida sólo por ayudarla. Decidió hablar con él, así que, cuando terminó su informe, subió al despacho de éste._

 _\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Derek, preocupado al verla tras el umbral de la puerta._

 _Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida de que pudiera leer su expresión tan fácilmente._

 _\- Sí, claro- Le contestó en voz baja- Sólo quería hablar contigo._

 _\- De acuerdo. Sentémonos- La conminó mientras le ofrecía la silla frente a su escritorio y él mismo se sentaba tras él._

 _Emily, tomó asiento, y se frotó las manos nerviosamente durante unos segundos, mirando al suelo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para abordar el tema. Derek, por su lado, la observaba en silencio preguntándose por qué motivo parecía tan aturdida._

 _Finalmente ella levantó la vista, encarándolo._

 _\- Derek, no tienes que dejar toda tu vida sólo por mí._

 _Éste la miró desconcertado._

 _\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- Le preguntó perplejo._

 _Emily suspiró, reuniendo el valor suficiente para terminar aquella conversación._

 _\- Quiero decir, que aunque te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, puedes salir con otras personas…. Sinceramente no va a pasar nada porque me quede sola de noche- Le explicó en voz baja- Ya estoy mucho mejor y realmente no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo...Ya sabes… Sé muy bien cómo era tu vida amorosa, antes y yo no quisiera impedir… bueno..._

 _Él la observó atónito mientras Emily se hundía en un torpe monólogo animándolo a apartarse de ella._

 _\- ¿Esto es por Lindsey?- Le preguntó casi divertido._

 _Emily balbuceó durante unos instantes antes de responder. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en una especie de novia celosa?._

 _\- Es por Lindsey y por cualquier otra... en realidad- Le respondió en voz baja, mientras inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior._

 _Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Derek contemplándola atónito, y Emily esquivando su mirada. Derek suspiró suavemente mientras se debatía en cómo abordar el tema que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde hacía meses. No lo había previsto de aquel modo, pero sintió que era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. No podía soportar ni por un segundo más aquella expresión de dolor en su cara._

 _\- Emily, mírame- Le dijo con voz serena- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que me busque una novia y salga de tu vida?-Añadió cuando por fin ella alzó sus ojos hacia él._

 _Emily se quedó petrificada. Derek no podría haber sido más directo y ahora ella, no tenía respuesta o más bien, no era capaz de verbalizarla. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, y que el calor subía por sus mejillas._

 _\- Yo...-Balbuceó- Ya te lo he dicho… No tienes obligación conmigo._

 _\- Tú nunca has sido una obligación para mí.- Le aclaró desconcertado- Y no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres que salga de tu vida?._

 _\- No saldrás… somos amigos- Respondió torpemente._

 _\- Emily, sabes tan bien como yo que no somos solo amigos._

 _Emily lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero su sentimiento de culpa y sus inseguridades le impedían ver más allá._

 _\- No sé lo que somos, Derek…- Dijo sin poder evitar el ligero tono de angustia en su voz- Yo no sé por qué te preocupas tanto por mí; no sé por qué parece que no estás interesado en dejar de dormir en mi casa; no sé por qué estás ahí cada vez que me vengo abajo, ni por qué siempre sabes lo que necesito antes si quiera de decírtelo.. y no sé, no se.. - Lo miró a los ojos, y tuvo que controlar sus propias lágrimas- No sé por qué me miras así…._

 _Derek se dio cuenta del miedo que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero aquello no tenía vuelta atrás._

 _\- ¿Así como?- Le preguntó sin perder la calma, aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta._

 _\- Como lo estás haciendo ahora….- Dijo ella al fin con un suspiro._

 _El silencio que siguió a continuación, la hizo sentir repentinamente incómoda y avergonzada. Estaba segura de que su rostro se había vuelto de un rojo encendido, y simplemente aquello fue demasiado. No sabía cómo enfrentar aquello, no sabía que podía esperar de él y ni siquiera de ella misma. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a sentir algo por él. Derek Morgan se merecía a alguien mejor que ella._

 _Se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí._

 _Pero Derek no iba a permitir que volviera a escaparse. Se levantó y fue tras ella, y tomándola de la cintura, tiró suavemente de ella obligándola a darse la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera protestar, la calló con un beso en los labios, mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos._

 _Emily, pillada totalmente desprevenida, sintió que el mundo temblaba a sus pies, y se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, pero por fin, se rindió y se dejó llevar. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que ella había bajado sus barreras, la estrechó con más fuerza, profundizando en su boca hasta hacerla gemir._

 _Finalmente se separaron, y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, comunicándose en silencio, tratando de adivinar qué significado tenía todo aquello y qué harían de ahora en adelante._

 _El momento íntimo, fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta, y bruscamente se separaron el uno del otro, colocándose nuevamente sus máscaras de profesionalidad, cuando García apareció tras ella para avisarles de que tenían otro caso._

 _Suspiraron resignados, mirándose con complicidad, intercambiaron una sonrisa tímida, y siguieron a García, que durante unos instantes le pareció notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Emily._

Refugiada en sus recuerdos, no supo en qué momento Patrick había desaparecido. Totalmente en shock, aturdida, humillada y sintiéndose sucia e insignificante, se cubrió con la sábana de la cama, y se quedó hecha un ovillo durante unos minutos. A pesar de que ahora se encontraba sola, podía sentirlo aún sobre ella.. De repente era como si sintiera todo y al mismo tiempo no sintiera nada. Miró hacia la cámara, y el horror la invadió nuevamente incapaz de enfrentar que sus amigos, que Derek, hubiera visto aquello. Lo que la había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a seguir con su vida después de aquello? ¿Le quedaba siquiera vida aún?. Patrick tenía razón, después de aquello su vida había terminado. Y no podía hacerle aquello a Derek. Sabía lo que sentía por ella y que no la abandonaría. Y ella no podía permitirlo. Ella ahora no era más que un jarrón vacío que alguien había dejado caer al suelo haciéndose añicos. No podía reconstruirse. Nadie podría hacerlo. Miró hacia la mesita de noche y comprobó que el cuchillo ahora estaba sobre ella. Y entonces la solución le pareció muy obvia.

Como si fuera una autómata, simplemente lo cogió entre sus manos.

\- Lo siento Derek, perdóname- Susurró a la cámara sosteniendo firmemente el cuchillo, y se hizo un profundo corte en su muñeca izquierda. Luego, lo cambió hacia la mano sangrante, y trató de hacer lo mismo en la otra muñeca, pero antes de poder conseguirlo, sintió que todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro a su alrededor.

Casi sin fuerzas cayó sobre la cama.

"Con un poco de suerte, será suficiente", pensó, antes de que se desvaneciera, inconsciente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

El recorrido hasta el edificio se les había hecho interminable, pero ahora los cinco agentes del FBI, se habían introducido en él sigilosamente, Casi inmediatamente después de entrar, habian localizado el cuerpo de Olivia y a su lado el de Meredith. Finalmente la había matado a ella también. Después de terminar de recorrer la planta principal, Hotch había ordenado a Reid que permaneciera en la entrada, para vigilar la única puerta de salida, mientras que Rossi y él, barrían las plantas superiores. J.J. y Morgan, bajaron hacia el sótano. Hotch había emparejado a propósito a los dos agentes porque sabía que si éste decidía intentar cometer una estupidez, J.J. podría convencerlo para que no lo hiciera. Y también a propósito los había enviado al sótano. Sabía que Patrick ya no estaba allí. García lo había llamado para decirle que éste se había marchado, dejándola sola. En aquel momento, tuvo que contenerse para no contarle lo que acababa de hacer Emily. No necesitaban esa distracción y ya estaban en el edificio. García había ahogado un grito cuando presenció cómo trataba de acabar con su vida, y únicamente le pidió a Hotch, que por favor, enviara a Derek al sótano lo más rápidamente posible.

Tan pronto cortó la comunicación con Hotch, llamó a una ambulancia.

Hotch y Rossi, fueron subiendo planta a planta hasta que llegaron a la azotea, y al abrir la puerta de acceso a ésta, se encontraron frente a frente con Patrick, que simplemente estaba sentado en mitad de la azotea, con su arma reglamentaria entre las manos.

\- ¡Suelta el arma Patrick!- Le ordenó Hotch acercándose a él, mientras que Rossi se mantenía unos pasos atrás, apuntando a Patrick a la cabeza.

\- Disparad... yo ya no tengo nada que perder- Les respondió sin ni siquiera mirarlos, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de un pequeño ordenador portátil, situado frente a él.

\- No tiene por qué acabar así- Añadió Hotch- Simplemente, entrégate.

Patrick levantó la vista hacia Hotch.

\- ¿Sabe agente Hotchner?. Yo la quería. La quería tanto que llegué a odiarla.

\- Suelta el arma Patrick- Volvió a decirle Hotch.

Patrick finalmente se puso de pie, aún sujetando su glock en la mano.

\- Pero al final, le di lo que se merecía. No cómo había planeado, y desde luego, no como me hubiera gustado...En realidad no me arrepiento...No soy de esa clase de hombre... ¿sabe?- Continuó su explicación incoherente, con expresión enajenada- Pero al final creo que quizás haya conseguido ser el último hombre en su vida... Y por fin he logrado que haga lo que le he pedido... Lo he visto... Hubiera sido todo más sencillo si sólo me hubiera mirado como lo mira a él. Yo no he podido conseguir lo que quería de ella, pero él tampoco la tendrá...Dígale a Morgan, que él tampoco la tendrá.

Levantó su arma hacia los agentes, sonriendo.

Hotch le atravesó la frente de un disparo. Antes de que cayera al suelo, Patrick ya estaba muerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek y J.J. ya habían llegado a la puerta del sótano, antes de que Hotch y Rossi hubieran accedido a la azotea. Se estaban preparando para forzarla, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estaba abierta.

Sigilosamente se introdujeron en el sótano. Derek se quedó petrificado al ver a Emily tendida sobre la cama, mortalmente pálida y rodeada de un charco de sangre.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, sin pensar ni por un segundo en que Patrick podría estar aún allí. J.J. dirigió la vista hacia Emily, conmocionada, pero tuvo que controlar su primer impulso de correr hacia ella, y en su lugar, recorrió la estancia en dirección al baño, para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

Derek agarró el cuerpo inerte de Emily entre sus brazos y fue cuando vio el cuchillo que aún sostenía ya sin fuerzas, su mano izquierda. Y entonces lo comprendió.

\- Por Dios, Em... ¿Qué has hecho?- Jadeó derrotado- ¿Qué has hecho, princesa? ¿Qué has hecho?...- Continuó susurrándole con amor, al tiempo que trataba de parar la sangre con sus propias manos.

La voz firme de J.J. sonó a su lado.

\- Hay que vendarle la muñeca- Le dijo al tiempo que rasgaba su propia camisa, para utilizarla como venda.

Derek, simplemente la dejó hacer mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura.

J.J. lo miró durante un instante, preocupada por el estado de shock en que parecía encontrarse. Pero rápidamente se volvió hacia Emily y le tomó el pulso. Suspiró aliviada cuando lo notó. Débil, pero ahí estaba.

Fue cuando oyeron el sonido del disparo unas plantas más arriba.

Se miraron durante un instante. Era lo que necesitaba Derek para reaccionar.

\- J.J. Hay que avisar cuanto antes a la ambulancia- La conminó Derek, al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta llevando a Emily entre sus brazos, envuelta aún en la sábana.

\- Derek... García está viendo esto... Estoy segura de que ya la habrá llamado.- Le recordó.

El sonido de la sirena que les recibió cuando llegaron a la planta principal, le dio la razón.

Rápidamente la introdujeron en la ambulancia, y Derek entró justo después de ella, en dirección al hospital.

\- ¿Patrick?- Preguntó Reid a Hotch y Rossi.

\- Está muerto- Le informó Rossi, mirando hacia la ambulancia que se alejaba.

\- Avisaré a García para que envíe un equipo sustituto que se encargue del escenario- Dijo Hotch- Id yendo vosotros hacia el Hospital. Yo me reuniré en cuanto lleguen.

Antes de marcharse, Rossi se dirigió hacia Hotch.

\- ¿Te has fijado?

Hotch lo miró con expresión de interrogación.

\- Morgan ni siquiera ha preguntado por lo que le ha ocurrido a Patrick.

Hotch asintió con la cabeza. Podía entenderlo perfectamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se despertó con la confusión aún en su mente. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció el mobiliario y el instrumental típico de un hospital. En lugar de tranquilizarla, sintió que el terror volvía a apoderarse de ella. Y recordó todo lo que Patrick le había hecho.

Cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, dio un alarido, tratando de apartarse bruscamente de quien fuera que se había acercado a ella.

Los cinco agentes que esperaban aún fuera de la habitación, a que Derek saliera para contarles cómo estaba, irrumpieron en su interior alarmados, sólo para encontrarse a éste tratando de sujetarla para que no se arrancara la vía que tenía en el brazo, mientras que Emily los miraba con expresión enloquecida.

\- ¡No os acerquéis!-Les advirtió Derek, mientras trataba de calmarla. Y luego se volvió hacia ella- Em... Soy yo... Estás a salvo, estás a salvo.

Ella pareció desistir de seguir luchando con él. En cualquier caso, se sentía tan débil que era inútil. Pero Derek podía notar bajo sus manos, cómo temblaba como una hoja, mientras lo miraba totalmente confusa.

\- ¿Esto es real?- Preguntó invadida por el pánico- ¿Cómo sé si esto es real? ¿Cómo sé si eres real?. Tu... ¿Estás en mi cabeza?... - Y luego volvió la vista hacia abajo, aún en shock - No sé lo que es real, no sé lo que es real...

\- Em...- Le dijo suavemente, aún sin soltarle las manos- Yo soy real... Soy Derek... ¿Me reconoces?.

Pero ella parecía no terminar de creerle.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no eres él? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?- Le volvió a preguntar angustiada.- ¿Cómo sé que no me harás daño?.

Derek simplemente se acercó a su oído.

\- Princesa, confía en mí, jamás te haré daño- Le susurró sus palabras más íntimas. Las que estaba seguro que ella reconocería en cualquier circunstancia.

Cuando se apartó nuevamente de ella, para volver a mirarla a los ojos, vio que su expresión había cambiado.

Inmediatamente se abrazó a él, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y se deshizo en lágrimas junto a su pecho.

El resto del equipo contemplaba la escena, conmovidos, con plena consciencia de que Emily ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta la cama.

Emily sintió una mano acariciándole el pelo, y se apartó un poco de Derek. Miró hacia J.J. sin poder ocultar el dolor en su rostro, y luego al resto del equipo. Y de nuevo a su mente volvió el recuerdo de lo que Patrick le había hecho. De lo que probablemente todos habían presenciado.

Y se sintió repentinamente expuesta. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Y recordó algo más. Levantó su mano y contempló la venda que envolvía su mano izquierda. Vio cómo Derek apartaba la mirada, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que aquello le había afectado. Pero ella ya lo había visto. Notó las miradas compasivas del resto del equipo sobre ellas. Y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó sin saber muy bien por qué.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Em?- Le preguntó suavemente J.J.- ¿Por qué no nos esperaste?.

Ella los miró sin comprender, sorprendida de que justamente J.J., una mujer, le hiciera esa pregunta. ¿Acaso no había visto lo que Patrick le había hecho?.

\- No podía soportar vivir con lo que me hizo...- Susurró con la vista perdida en las palmas de sus manos- Aún lo siento... Yo... lo siento dentro de mí...Creo que siempre me sentiré así...

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, se encontró con las caras perplejas del resto.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Emily?- Se dirigió a ella Reid, desconcertado.

Ahora ella era la que no entendía nada. ¿Acaso no lo habían visto? Sabía que Patrick no había apagado la cámara.

\- Ya sabéis lo que me obligó a hacer para que no matara a esa mujer...- Balbuceó casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras- Tenéis que haberlo visto...Yo... tuve que permitírselo Derek- Añadió con voz ahogada dirigiéndose a éste.- Lo siento... pero no podía dejar que la matara...

Vio como todos se miraban entre sí, totalmente confusos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó.

\- Em... - Le dijo Derek, aún sosteniéndole las manos- Patrick no te violó.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Os dejo un capítulo que servirá de transición a la próxima escena que estoy preparando. Definitivamente esto se está alargando más de lo previsto pero aún tengo un par de cosillas pensadas. A ver que sale de todo esto...

Por cierto, siento haber dejado un poco en shock a algunos/as en el capítulo 14... en mi defensa diré que me apresuré a publicar el 15 para que no durara mucho ;).

 **CAPITULO 16**

Emily frunció el ceño sin asimilar lo que Derek le acababa de decir. Negó con la cabeza, miró hacia abajo y luego alternativamente al resto del equipo, solo para encontrarse con sus expresiones de preocupación y de compasión. Trató de hablar para decirles que estaban equivocados, que ella lo recordaba perfectamente, que cómo era posible que pensaran que podría haber imaginado algo así, pero a aquellas alturas, ya no estaba segura de nada. Se vio incapaz de articular palabra, y comenzó a jadear sintiendo su pulso cada vez más acelerado. Interrogó a Derek con la mirada, al tiempo que trataba de controlar el temblor que parecía haberse apoderado de nuevo de sus manos.

\- Estáis equivocados- Negó con voz casi inaudible, y volvió a fijar su mirada en Derek- Lo recuerdo… Yo… lo recuerdo.

Éste asintió, y le acarició con delicadeza el rostro.

\- Está bien Em, tranquila- La calmó, y luego se volvió al resto del equipo- Necesito que nos dejéis un momento a solas- Les pidió antes de centrar nuevamente su atención en ella. Estaba realmente preocupado. Parecía que iba a entrar en shock nuevamente.

\- Sí, será mejor. Estaremos fuera por si necesitas cualquier cosa.- Les dijo Rossi sin poder apartar la vista de Emily. Era incapaz de reconocer en aquella mujer asustada, a la valiente agente del FBI que había sido hasta ahora. Se preguntó si algún día volvería a ser la misma.

\- Avisaremos al médico para que venga- Añadió Hotch, al tiempo que tomaba nota mental para solicitar que la visitara también un psicólogo.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, se despidieron de la pareja, dejándolos a solas en la habitación.

\- No estoy loca Derek- Le aseguró Emily aún con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el control, pero bajó la vista hacia sus manos al notar una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Se odió por eso, detestaba sentirse débil e incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Patrick le había quitado la seguridad en si misma.

No se planteó si era el momento adecuado. No pensó en la posibilidad de que ella rechazara su tacto. Simplemente alzó su mano libre hasta su rostro y lo tomó entre ambas, mirándola a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de besarla en los labios.

\- Creí que te iba a perder otra vez….- Le susurró cuando por fin se separaron. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que ella no lo había rechazado.

Pero Emily no había olvidado lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes.

\- Derek…- Balbuceó.

\- Espera…- Le dijo él al tiempo que volvía a tomarla de las manos- Te tomaron una muestra de sangre cuando llegaste al Hospital. Patrick te inyectó una fuerte dosis de escopolamina. Aún la tienes en tu sistema. Los médicos creen que aún tardarás unas horas en eliminarla del todo.

\- ¿Crees que me sugestionó para que creyera…?- Le preguntó confusa incapaz de terminar la frase.

Derek suspiró estudiándola detenidamente. Le dolía comprobar que aún sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad. ¿Tan real le había parecido que no era capaz de poner en duda el engaño de su mente?.

\- No lo creo Em… Estoy seguro- Le contestó con total convencimiento- He visto las imágenes. Sólo te inyectó la escopolamina y luego te indujo la alucinación- Hizo una pausa esperando ver algún cambio en ella que le indicara que la había convencido, pero no lo encontró- Puedes ver el video si quieres. Está todo grabado.

Derek pensó que ante esto, ella no podría seguir negando la evidencia. No le gustaba lo más mínimo mostrarle las imágenes, pero si era eso lo que necesitaba tendría que ser así.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, en actitud reflexiva.

\- Princesa…- Le susurró al ver que seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

Se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió. Era el médico que la había tratado desde que había llegado al Hospital, la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué tal va todo, Emily?- La saludó con cordialidad, mirando de reojo a Morgan. Venía alertado por Hotch del estado en que se encontraba, y su presencia allí tenía la finalidad de evaluarla no sólo físicamente sino también psicológicamente.

Esta apartó la vista de Derek para volverse hacia el médico.

\- Quiero que me realicen el kit de agresión sexual- Le dijo con determinación.

Derek abrió los ojos atónito.

\- Emily…- Balbuceó perplejo. ¿No había servido de nada todo lo que le había dicho?. Miró hacia el médico buscando ayuda, y se sorprendió al comprobar que éste casi ni se había inmutado.

\- Está bien… Avisaré a la ginecóloga- Aceptó sin poner ningún reparo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a examinarla- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Un poco mareada, y aún sigo algo confusa. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?- Le preguntó con curiosidad. El simple hecho de que aquel médico no la estuviera tratando como si hubiera perdido el juicio le daba cierta tranquilidad.

\- Es normal- Le señaló- Pediré a la enfermera que te retire la vía. Estabas deshidratada cuando llegaste anoche- Le explicó- Deberías sentirte mejor en unas horas. La confusión te la está causando los restos que quedan de la droga en tu cuerpo. Pronto estarás bien- Añadió sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Luego se separó de ella.

\- Te veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?. Voy a prepararlo todo para el kit.

Cuando salía por la puerta, Derek fue tras él.

\- Doctor, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- Le preguntó ignorando la expresión frustrada de Emily.

Juntos salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Derek vio al resto del equipo esperando a unos metros en la sala de espera. Cuando los vieron salir se aproximaron a ellos, impacientes en conocer cómo se encontraba realmente Emily.

\- ¿Le parece buena idea?- Le preguntó Derek aún sorprendido de que el médico hubiera aceptado la petición de Emily aún a sabiendas de que no iban a encontrar nada.

\- Lo es, si con ello evito que entre nuevamente en shock. Es evidente que aún está convencida de que ha sufrido una agresión sexual y nada de lo que le digan la hará cambiar de opinión. Ella lo siente así, y contra eso, las palabras no bastarán.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió Hotch desconcertado.

\- Ha pedido que le apliquen el kit de violación- Le explicó Derek resumidamente.

\- ¿Cómo?- Intervino J.J. alarmada- Pero…

\- Miren, agentes…- El médico se armó de paciencia y se dirigió a ellos- Lo que tienen ahí dentro ahora mismo es una víctima de agresión sexual consumada, y lo es simplemente porque ella lo ha vivido así. Sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones y sus recuerdos son absolutamente reales para ella. Y entiendan que aún está bajo los efectos de la escopolamina. En este momento la mejor opción es aceptar lo que pide, y esperemos que para cuando estén los resultados, ya los restos que quedan de la droga en su sangre, se hayan disipado del todo. Solo entonces podremos evaluar la gravedad del trauma.

Finalmente, tuvieron que aceptarlo como la mejor opción en aquel caso.

\- ¿Por que no vas a comer algo, Derek? - Le sugirió García después de rodearlo con sus brazos durante unos segundos- No has salido de esa habitación desde que llegó.

Él negó con la cabeza. La sola idea de separarse de nuevo de ella, le producía nauseas.

\- No voy a dejarla sola- Se excusó, aún a sabiendas de que tenía delante de él cinco personas que estarían dispuestas a acompañarla.

Pero ninguna de ellas era él.

\- Nos iremos turnando- Le ofreció Reid- No estará sola en ningún momento y, si ocurre cualquier cosa, te avisaremos.

Pero Derek frunció el ceño, reticente.

\- No le harás ningún favor a Emily si mueres de inanición- Se burló Rossi- García puede acompañarte a la cafetería. Estarás de vuelta en menos de una hora.

Derek miró hacia Penélope, quien le sonrió con ternura.

\- No dejaremos que le pase nada, Derek- Le aseguró J.J. agarrándole de la mano- Hotch y yo nos quedaremos con ella hasta que vuelvas- Añadió buscando la confirmación de éste, que rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

\- No hagas que te lo ordene, Morgan- Dijo finalmente Hotch adoptando cierto tono autoritario, a pesar de lo cual, todos podían darse cuenta de que estaba tan preocupado como el resto.

\- Está bien- Aceptó finalmente.

Se despidió de ellos acompañado de García.

\- ¿Qué pensáis?- Preguntó Rossi una vez que habían perdido a Derek de vista.

\- Creo que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que Emily no va a ser la única que va a necesitar ayuda.- Respondió Hotch en voz baja.- Aún se siente culpable.

En la habitación, Emily se volvió hacia la puerta cuando oyó cómo se abría, esperando ver a Derek. Se extrañó al comprobar que eran J.J. y Hotch.

En realidad, casi era mejor que fuera así. Tenía que hablar con ellos.

\- Derek ha ido a comer algo- Le explicó J.J. acercándose a ella, adelantándose a su pregunta.

\- Claro- Respondió Emily en voz baja. Debía haberlo supuesto. Estaba segura de que él había permanecido junto a ella todo aquel tiempo.

De nuevo la culpa la golpeó sin misericordia.

Esperó a que Hotch se sentara en la silla que había junto a su cama, mientras que J.J. lo hacía a los pies de la misma.

\- ¿Cómo está él?- Les preguntó preocupada.

Ni a Hotch ni a J.J. les sorprendió que tratara de desviar la atención de ella hacia Derek. Aquello era muy "Emily Prentiss".

J.J. miró durante unos segundos a Hotch antes de contestar.

\- Lo ha pasado mal, Em- Le contestó con sinceridad.- Es evidente que está totalmente enamorado de ti- Añadió con una sonrisa amable.

Emily sintió el calor en sus mejillas. No podía creer que J.J. hubiera dicho aquello delante de Hotch y se preguntó, cuánto les había contado Derek de su relación y cuánto habían adivinado ellos por si mismos. Si hubiera tenido la mente más clara, se habría dado cuenta de que ella misma había realizado una auténtica declaración de amor a través de la cámara. Abrió los ojos como platos y deseó que se la tragara la tierra cuando vio como J.J. y Hotch intercambiaban una mirada cómplice.

No pudo evitar que un pequeño jadeo saliera de su boca.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a la ginecóloga, casi suspiró aliviada

Hotch y J.J. se levantaron al unísono cuando la vieron entrar, acompañada de una enfermera.

\- Necesito que salgan un momento- Les pidió.

Ambos se despidieron en silencio de Emily, y se marcharon.

\- Bueno, Emily… Nos tomaremos esto con calma, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo con suavidad la ginecóloga mientras preparaba el instrumental.


	17. Chapter 17

Y aquí está.. la escena que tenía en mi cabeza... Espero que les guste :)

 **Capítulo 17**

\- Agente Morgan, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Escuchó Derek a sus espaldas. Se volvió y se encontró con la sonrisa amable de la ginecóloga que había tratado a Emily.

\- Ve con Emily, luego iré yo- Le pidió a Penélope.

Era media mañana, y Derek acababa de volver de su apartamento, acompañado de Penélope, quien lo había ido a buscar al hospital para practicamente llevarlo a rastras a su casa. Tenía que salir de aquel hospital, al menos para asearse. Derek se había quedado allí todo el tiempo, ya que el resto del equipo había vuelto a la Unidad a terminar los informes del caso. Acompañando a Penélope habían ido a relevar a Derek, J.J. y Reid, que ahora se encontraban en la habitación de Emily, aunque ésta seguía dormida. Parecía que por fin la había vencido el sueño.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?. ¿Están bien los análisis?- Le preguntó preocupado. Aunque sabía que era imposible que encontrara nada, estaba tan cansado que comenzaba a dudar de si mismo. Emily había estado durmiendo casi todo el tiempo después de la exploración, y los momentos en que estaba despierta, trataba de eludir el tema. A media tarde, Derek la había ayudado a ducharse y se le encogió el corazón cuando vio como ella, después de comprobar por primera vez los efectos de los golpes que Patrick le había propinado en el rostro y en el cuerpo, intentaba aparentar que estaba bien, a pesar de la imagen desoladora que le devolvía el espejo.

\- Sí... quería comentarle algo sobre el resultado de los análisis...sólo para descartar. Y bueno... también quería hablar con usted antes de hacerlo con ella.- Le dijo enigmáticamente.- Es usted su novio, ¿no?.

Derek la miró desconcertado, y luego hacia los informes que cuidadosamente llevaba entre sus manos . Solo había visto a aquella mujer un par de veces, y sin embargo, ella ya se había dado cuenta del papel que jugaba él en la vida de Emily. Y luego estaba el uso de aquella palabra "novio". Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a él así, y le resultaba extraño. Pero al fin y al cabo, se suponía que justamente debían serlo, aunque nunca hubieran hablado de ello.

\- Sí- Se limitó a confirmarle. Y atentamente escuchó lo que tenía que decirle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando unos quince minutos después entró en la habitación de Emily acompañado de la ginecóloga, se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a Rossi y a Hotch. Se suponía que iban a pasarse por la tarde. Dedujo que tendrían un caso y que habían ido a verla antes de marcharse.

Se alegró al ver que Emily estaba despierta y conversaba, con más ánimo del que había hecho gala en las últimas horas, con el equipo. Parecía que por fin había eliminado totalmente la escopolamina de su cuerpo. En su mesa lucía ahora un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Estaba seguro de que había sido Rossi.

Le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al verlo entrar.

\- Esta tarde tenemos reunión con Strauss. Tendríamos que ir todos... pero la he convencido para eximirte- Le explicó Hotch, sin mencionar que esa reunión tenía que ver justamente con el caso de Emily- Así que hemos decidido pasar a ver a Emily un momento.

Derek asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que sospechaba el motivo de la misma. Se acercó a la cama, seguido de la ginecóloga. Emily, que ahora estaba sentada en la cama, se enderezó al verla.

\- ¿Tiene los resultados?- Le preguntó en tono vehemente. Estaba segura de que todos en aquella habitación seguían pensando que había perdido el juicio, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Tenía que comprobarlo por sí misma.

\- Sí, tal vez quieras verlos a solas- Le respondió la ginecóloga con suavidad, colocándose frente a ella, con Derek justo a sus espaldas.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- No, está bien. Prefiero que lo escuchen- Pensó que cualquiera que fuera el resultado, era preferible que lo oyeran por un médico que por su boca. Seguía sintiendo náuseas cada vez que pensaba en Patrick y no sabía cómo enfrentarlos si aquellos informes le daban la razón.

Se dio cuenta perfectamente, que Derek no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Se hizo un silencio en la habitación mientras esperaban a que la ginecóloga les informara de los hallazgos.

Ésta suspiró resignada

\- De acuerdo- Se rindió- No he encontrado signos de agresión sexual durante el examen ginecológico, así que en ese sentido puedes estar tranquila- Añadió dirigiéndose ahora a ella.

\- No tiene por qué haberlos... me drogó- Insistió Emily, ignorando intencionadamente las pequeñas expresiones de desaprobación a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la ginecóloga parecía conservar la calma.

\- Quedarían rastros biológicos en ese caso- Le dijo con sencillez.

Emily se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes.

\- Quiero ver el informe- Le exigió extendiendo la mano.

La ginecóloga abrió los ojos sorprendida e intercambió una breve mirada con Derek, quien parecía igual de atónito. ¿Cómo de mal estaba para llegar a desconfiar de la doctora?.

\- Emily...- Le advirtió Rossi, sin poder evitar el ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

\- No me digas "Emily"- Le replicó ésta con determinación. Y luego se volvió a la ginecóloga- Tengo derecho a verlo ¿no?.

Nadie más se atrevió a tratar de convencerla de que era una mala idea. La ginecóloga simplemente le entregó el informe y dejó que lo ojeara. Se centró en el mismo, totalmente absorta. Finalmente levantó la vista hacia el equipo, casi orgullosa.

\- ¿No los hay?- Dijo, señalando un punto concreto en el informe que había llamado su atención- Aquí parece decir lo contrario.

A Derek lo asustó la forma en que parecía incluso satisfecha de que hubiera encontrado algo. Aunque lo asustó más que no se diera cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba. Él por supuesto lo sabía. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que la ginecóloga había querido hablar con él.

\- Ninguno que haga sospechar de una agresión sexual- Trató de aclararle, mirando de reojo a Derek,

Emily se dio cuenta de su interacción, . ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?- Casi la increpó. ¿Habían encontrado algo y se negaban a contárselo? No sabía tanto de medicina como Reid, pero era perfectamente capaz de interpretar lo que tenía delante.

\- Emily... no...- Balbuceó Derek repentinamente incómodo. Ahora sintió como el resto lo miraban, tan confusos como Emily.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Exclamó, más alto de lo que pretendía, haciendo sobresaltar a García.- Sea lo que sea quiero saberlo- Exigió exasperada- ¿Y bien?- Se volvió de nuevo hacia la doctora.

Ahora por primera vez, se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que ésta hacía para conservar la calma.

\- De acuerdo... Tú lo has querido...- Aceptó ésta finalmente armándose de paciencia, y por enésima vez miró hacia Derek antes de continuar. Y casi sonrió de forma sibilina cuando se dio cuenta de que él inconscientemente daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la mano en la frente, mientras negaba con la cabeza- Efectivamente, hemos encontrado restos biológicos, como con tanto entusiasmo has descubierto... pero cuando he dicho que no existe nada que haga sospechar de una agresión sexual, me refería a que todos ellos pertenecen a un único donante, y teniendo en cuenta que el fluido seminal puede mantenerse en la vagina hasta 72 horas... y bueno... he tenido una conversación hace un rato con el agente Morgan...

Emily pasó de la confusión a la comprensión en dos segundos.

\- Oh...- Balbuceó sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

Miró hacia Derek y se encontró su expresión casi desencajada, por el aprieto en que acababa de meterlos a ambos delante del equipo, sólo por su testarudez.

Se quedaron con los ojos clavados el uno en el otro, ella con expresión de disculpa y él con evidente gesto de reproche, hasta que oyó cómo el equipo entero trababa de contener la risa sin demasiado éxito. Y entonces pasó de la comprensión a una súbita vergüenza. Apartó la vista de Derek, que estaba tan azorado como ella, para dirigirla de nuevo hacia abajo, encontrándose nuevamente con el informe aún entre sus manos. Sintió que sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo encendido y deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Pensó que era bastante irónico que hubiera discutido con Derek por negarse a revelar su relación al equipo, y ahora ella practicamente les había confesado que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales justo antes de que la secuestraran.

\- Podemos hacer un análisis comparativo de las muestras con el posible donante... si lo deseas...- Les ofreció sin ocultar cierta sorna en su voz. En realidad, se alegraba de que el momento incómodo hubiera servido para obligar a Emily a salir de su zona de confort. Por un momento vislumbró cómo debía haber sido ella antes de que todo aquello ocurriera.

\- ¡No!...- Exclamaron prácticamente al unísono tanto Emily como Derek. Y de nuevo volvieron a encontrar sus miradas, para inmediatamente esquivarlas, al tiempo que seguían escuchando las risitas del resto.

\- No será necesario...- Le aseguró Derek tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- Bien...- Dijo la doctora- En ese caso, me retiro. Si tenéis alguna pregunta, sólo avisad a la enfermera- Les ofreció solícita. Cruzó sus ojos durante unos segundos con los de Derek, como si mantuvieran una conversación silenciosa y éste respondió con un gesto de asentimiento.- Quédate con el informe-Añadió cuando Emily trató de devolvérselo- Es solo una copia. Hablaré con tu médico. Si todo está correcto, puede ser que te vayas hoy a casa.

Emily observó confusa la interacción entre ambos, pero enseguida suspiró aliviada al oír sus últimas palabras. Cuando la ginecóloga salió de la habitación no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse al equipo. De una manera egoísta se sintió reconfortada al darse cuenta de que Derek parecía tan avergonzado como ella.

\- Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que presenciar eso...- Se disculpó tratando de ignorar que posiblemente sus mejillas debían parecer un semáforo.

Trató de mantenerse digna, lo trató de veras, pero cuando vio la expresión socarrona de Rossi, el gesto circunspecto de Hotch, y las sonrisas traviesas del resto, sintió que su dignidad se iba al traste de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, señor!...- Exclamó muerta de vergüenza ocultándose el rostro con las manos.

Y encima Derek seguía allí, de pie, como si se hubiera quedado petrificado o tratara de volverse invisible. Desde luego si era esto último, no lo había conseguido. Podía ver perfectamente que resoplaba cada vez que intentaba volverse hacia el equipo.

\- No pasa nada, Emily... - Dijo García finalmente, tratando de tranquilizarla.- Derek ya nos ha contado todo...

Lejos de tranquilizarla, resultó que se quedó atónita

\- ¿Les has contado todo?- Le reprochó ofuscada.

Este jadeó, incrédulo.

\- Es una curiosa acusación, teniendo en cuenta el detalle que acabas de revelar- Le replicó él.

\- Fue sin querer...- Se excusó ella- Pensé que...- E inmediatamente se detuvo. Fue como si de golpe hubiera vuelto a la realidad.

Todos notaron el cambio de expresión en su rostro justo antes de que bajara la cabeza, evitándolos.

\- Emily..- Susurró J.J. acercándose a ella- Al menos ya lo sabes...

\- Sí, supongo que sí- Dijo ella en voz baja. Y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos- Chicos, lo siento mucho... por todo... No sé qué me pasó... realmente lo sentí como real...- Balbuceó tratando de explicarse. Ahora se sentía como una estúpida.

\- Está bien- Dijo Rossi- Es normal...Has pasado por demasiado, en sólo unos meses. Cualquier otra persona habría acabado en un psiquiátrico.

Ella sonrió con ironía.

\- Aún puedo acabar ahí.

\- No digas eso- Se apresuró a replicarle Reid- Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco- Añadió timidamente.

\- Sí. Estarás bien-Continuó Hotch.

\- Y todos estaremos aquí para ayudarte- Terminó García.

Emily los miró profundamente conmovida. Aquella era su familia. Lo sentía así. Y sabía que cada una de sus palabras era cierta.

\- Gracias...- Susurró.

\- Bueno...- Intervino J.J, con una sonrisa- Tenemos que irnos. Te dejamos con Morgan. Estoy segura de que tenéis mucho de que hablar para poneros al día

Le guiñó un ojo e inmediatamente el sonrojo volvió a la cara de Emily, que se encogió en la cama como si tratara de desaparecer.

Se despidieron de ella amorosamente, y los dejaron a solas.

Emily tan pronto salieron por la puerta, cambió su expresión sonriente y se encaró directamente con Derek.

\- ¿Me vas a decir qué ocurre?- Le preguntó con gesto serio- He visto cómo tú y la ginecóloga os mirábais.

Derek se quedó estupefacto. En cierto modo se alegró de su capacidad de perfilación parecía que estaba intacta, pero por otro, no sabía cómo afrontar lo que se les venía encima.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Le dije a la ginecóloga que prefería hablar contigo primero- Le explicó con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Volvió a insistir ella.

Derek tragó saliva y frunció los labios antes de continuar. No conseguía reunir el valor suficiente para contarle aquello.

\- Te hicieron todas las pruebas del kit de agresión sexual...- Comenzó a decir en voz baja...

Inmediatamente Emily abrió de nuevo el informe, escudriñando cada apartado, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron casi al final del mismo.

Cuando volvió sus ojos hacia Derek, éste percibió al instante el terror que reflejaban. Sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. Aquello debía haber sido una buena noticia, pero había llegado en el peor momento, y ahora ella estaba frente a él, prácticamente paralizada por el shock tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Lo entendía perfectamente. Él se sentía igual.

De forma instintiva la estrechó entre sus brazos., notando su cuerpo rígido contra su pecho.

\- Está bien...- Le susurró al oído- Te tengo, princesa... te tengo...

Sintió cómo finalmente se relajaba, al tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar, angustiada.

\- ¡Dios mío!, Derek... Me tuvo todo el tiempo drogada- Le recordó entre lágrimas.

Aunque no era necesario. Él lo sabía perfectamente. De hecho, no había dejado de pensar en ello desde que había visto el resultado de la prueba de embarazo de Emily. Y a pesar de que la doctora había tratado de tranquilizarlo, estaba tan aterrorizado como ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Permanecieron abrazados durante largo rato hasta que por fin Emily consiguió contenerse lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar. Se apartó de Derek con suavidad, y se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, incapaces de asimilar el nuevo vínculo que ahora los unía.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora?- Consiguió preguntarle tras reunir toda la serenidad de la que pudo hacer acopio- Dime la verdad- Añadió al darse cuenta cómo Derek parecía dudar.

\- Por los resultados de los análisis parece que estás apenas de cuatro semanas. Me ha dicho que ha salido positivo porque la prueba ha sido en sangre, y que si hubieras hecho un test de orina probablemente sería negativo- Le explicó tratando de recordar al detalle las palabras de la ginecóloga.

Emily hizo sus propios cálculos para confirmar la información que Derek le había revelado, y asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- ¿Qué más?- Insistió viendo que Derek se había quedado en silencio.

Derek la tomó de las manos y la atrajo un poco hacia él.

\- Dice que el bebé apenas estaría aun en fase de implantación, y que al ser tan incipiente, tu cuerpo posiblemente haya reabsorvido toda la droga antes de llegar a él. En ese caso, no habría peligro.

\- De acuerdo- Afirmó ella con gesto serio. Sin duda era algo bueno, pero no era suficiente- ¿Y qué pasa si parte de la droga ha llegado hasta él?

Emily notó el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Derek. Aunque trataba de aparentar que estaba tranquilo, podía leer perfectamente el miedo en su rostro

\- ¿Qué pasaría Derek?- Insistió ella, con voz cascada, sintiendo que de repente sus ojos se humedecían.

Derek le acarició la mejilla.

\- Si hubiera llegado hasta él, en etapas tan tempranas... casi con toda probabilidad no sería viable, Em- Le dijo, odiándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de suavizar más sus palabras- En el caso de que le afectara y aún así continuara el embarazo... las consecuencias para el bebé serían imprevisibles. Pero esto último me ha explicado que es la opción que menos posibilidades tiene.

Emily escuchaba con el corazón en un puño cómo Derek le exponía los peligros a los que su pequeño hijo se enfrentaba. Notó sus ojos preocupados en ella, y tiró de toda su voluntad para controlar sus lágrimas. Respiró hondo y asintió tratando de mantener la cabeza fría.

\- Es decir, que puede ir bien, puedo perderlo o puede nacer con problemas...- Resumió rápidamente con tono aséptico.- Y es imposible saber qué va a ocurrir... Perfecto..- Añadió enjugándose la única lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

\- Emily...- Balbuceó Derek, conmovido por el dolor que inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

\- Quisiera estar sola un momento... - Le pidió con aparente frialdad, apartando sus manos de las de él.

Derek la miró sorprendido. De todas las reacciones que esperaba, la última que se le había pasado por la cabeza habría sido aquella. ¿Lo estaba alejando de ella? ¿Era así como pensaba enfrentar el problema?.

\- No estoy seguro de que debas estar sola- Trató de convencerla con suavidad.

\- Estaré bien...- Le dijo intentando de tranquilizarlo- Te lo prometo... Podrías ir a ver cómo va lo de mi alta... Quiero volver a casa cuanto antes.

Derek suspiró, resignado. Se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Emily ni siquiera se movió, esquivando la mirada. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Y Derek...- Lo llamó ella antes de que saliera.

Éste se volvió hacia ella con expresión de interrogación.

\- Por favor... No les cuentes esto al resto...

Derek asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la habitación.

Cuando la dejó sola, Emily estalló en lágrimas, desesperada. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera sucediendo. Desde la reaparición de Doyle en su vida, todo había sido un caos, en el que se hundía cada vez mas y más. Siempre había sido una persona fuerte, pero desde hacía demasiado tiempo se sentía como si estuviera andando sobre una cuerda floja, simplemente manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer. Ahora tenía la impresión de que sólo con mirar hacia abajo durante un segundo caería en un profundo abismo del que jamás podría salir. Ella podría soportar mil cosas. Pero su hijo, su pequeño hijo indefenso era otro tema. Le resultaba intolerable aquella situación. La angustia, el dolor, el miedo y la culpa se habían arraigado de tal forma en ella que habría dado cualquier cosa sólo por dejar de sentir durante unos minutos aquel sufrimiento. Por un momento deseó que Derek no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo.

De algún modo consiguió tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar. Se levantó de la cama como si fuera una autómata, cogió la ropa que J.J. le había traído aquella mañana y se cambió. Poco le importaba la opinión del médico. Tenía que salir de aquel Hospital o se volvería loca.

Para cuando Derek volvió a la habitación, acompañado por el psicólogo al que había decidido ir a buscar al salir de allí, preocupado por cómo el tema del bebé la estaba afectado, Emily había conseguido hacer lo que mejor sabía: compartimentar, aislar sus emociones.

Les recibió como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Frunció el ceño al ver al nuevo doctor.

\- Hola, Emily- Se presentó- Soy el Dr. Wilson. Me gustaría hablar contigo durante un momento antes de que abandones el hospital-Añadió al comprobar que ya se había cambiado de ropa.

Emily miró hacia Derek, desconcertada. ¿Pensaba realmente que lograría mantenerla allí?. Sólo vio preocupación en sus ojos. Definitivamente, ahora tendría que mantenerse más fría que nunca.

\- Está bien- Aceptó en tono desafectado- Contestaré sus preguntas y me iré.

\- Esperaré fuera- Les dijo Derek antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Casi una hora después, el Dr. Wilson, salió de la habitación, y se acercó a Derek, que permanecía allí impaciente.

\- Está terminando de recoger sus cosas- Le informó con amabilidad.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó Derek, con la inquietud reflejada en el rostro.

\- Será mejor que nos sentemos- Con un gesto de la mano, el psicólogo le señaló los asientos de la sala de espera.

Derek tomó asiento, y junto a él, lo hizo el médico. Se mantuvo en silencio, expectante a que le diera su opinión.

\- Aparentemente está bien- Le explicó con cierta cautela- Y cuando digo aparentemente, me refiero a que creo que finge- Aclaró.

Derek asintió con la cabeza.

\- Eso es típico de ella- Le dijo- Siempre hace lo mismo...- Añadió con un suspiro- ¿Qué tan malo es?.

\- Lo suficientemente malo como para desancosejar el alta...

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír sus palabras. ¿Tan malo?. Y su mente no pudo evitar pensar en cómo iba a poder sobrellevar el embarazo de aquella manera.

\- No va a haber forma de mantenerla aquí...- Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

\- Lo sé...- Admitió el médico- Por eso le advierto que deberá estar vigilada todo el tiempo que sea posible. Y lo del embarazo...- Pareció dudar un momento- Tal vez deberían plantearse si ella está preparada psicológicamente para enfrentar eso en este momento. Pero sospecho que abortar no está en sus planes.

Derek lo mirò atónito. Era una posibilidad que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Querría ella algo así?.

\- Nunca hemos hablado de ello- Le dijo, pero tenía serias dudas de que Emily aceptara una cosa así. La sola idea de pensar en ello, le produjo un escalofrío.

\- En cualquier caso, debe estar pendiente a cualquier síntoma que pueda indicar un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Supongo que por su trabajo estará familiarizado con ellos... irascibilidad, problemas de sueño, llanto fácil, palpitaciones, ataques de pánico e incluso alucinaciones...

\- Sí, estoy al tanto- Le confirmó Derek, haciendo una pausa. Había algo más que le rondaba por la cabeza- ¿Qué hay de...?- Vaciló incapaz de pronunciar en alto las palabras- Trató de suicidarse... - Dijo al fin con la voz ahogada.

\- Sí...- Ese es otro tema del que le quiero advertir- Me preocupa que aún influida por el alucinógeno que le aplicaron fuera capaz de hacer algo así, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ella sabía que la estaban drogando. Es decir, que si llegó a intentarlo, posiblemente la idea ya estuviera ahí, en su subconsciente.

Derek jadeó conmocionado. Aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado. ¿Cómo podría protegerla de sí misma?. Sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

\- ¿Cree que podría volver a intentarlo?- Le preguntó angustiado.

El médico se encogió de hombros.

\- Es imposible saberlo... Pero puede contactar conmigo cada vez que lo necesite- Le contestó, levantándose de su asiento- Vigílela, agente Morgan, pero no la agobie. Y no dude en acudir a mí si nota cualquier conducta extraña.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano, y luego Derek se dirigió a la habitación de Emily. Cuando entró, ésta ya estaba sentada en la cama, esperándolo.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- Se levantó, en cuanto lo vio.

Derek la estudió con detenimiento. A pesar de que aparentemente parecía estar bien, a pesar de que sonreía, a pesar de que ya no había atisbo alguno de lágrimas en sus ojos, podía darse perfecta cuenta de que había guardado todo su dolor en algún rincón de su mente. Recordó las palabras del médico. Debía cuidar de ella, porque estaba claro que ella creía erróneamente que no lo necesitaba.

\- Vámonos a casa, princesa- Le contestó con ternura. Fue a tomarla de la mano, pero ella se adelantó y salió por la puerta, esquivando su contacto.

Derek la observó durante unos segundos, con el corazón en un puño. Aquello sólo era el principio. Estaba seguro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

La frialdad de la que había hecho gala desde que habían salido del hospital, después de que tanto la ginecóloga como su médico les hubieran dado las últimas indicaciones, desapareció en cuanto Derek abrió la puerta del apartamento de Emily.

Cuando éste entró, se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado como una estatua de piedra en el descansillo durante unos segundos, mirando hacia el interior con expresión ausente.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó con la certeza de que no lo estaba en absoluto.

Emily dirigió la vista hacia él, confusa.

\- Si, claro- Le aseguró, y entró finalmente al apartamento.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, como si de repente lo hubiera visto por primera vez, hasta que se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Derek directamente sobre ella.

\- Voy a darme una ducha- Le dijo casi como si fuera una excusa.

Esquivó su mirada y se dirigió hacia el baño de su dormitorio. Se desvistió, evitando su reflejo en el espejo. Le dolía recordar lo que Patrick le había hecho, y le dolía recordar lo que Ian le había hecho. Se metió en la bañera, y trató de olvidar toda aquella pesadilla. Casi una hora después, salió y se envolvió en la toalla. Finalmente tuvo el valor suficiente para enfrentar el espejo. Su cuerpo seguía amoratado, y sobretodo, en su rostro, aun se veían las marcas del golpe que Patrick le había dado.

\- Parece que no atraes al tipo correcto de hombre, Emily- Susurró para sí misma, tratando de buscarle la ironía a todo aquel asunto.

Cerró los ojos durante un momento, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito demasiado habitual en el último año, y comenzaba a estar cansada. Pero llorar...llorar era peor. Odiaba que la vieran llorar y parecía que últimamente era lo único que hacía.

Tuvo que apagar un grito cuando al abrir los ojos vio a Patrick, sonriendo, justo detrás de ella.

Se giró y, por supuesto, allí no había nadie.

\- Estrés post traumático- Se dijo- Ya lo sabes. Lo has visto en muchos casos. Puedes con ello.

Y para cuando salió del baño, ya llevaba puesta de nuevo su máscara de imperturbabilidad.

En la cocina, Derek preparaba la cena.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para eso?- Le preguntó mirando la hora en el reloj. Apenas era media tarde.

Se sentó en la butaca de la barra de la cocina, vestida con un pijama largo.

\- Pensé que estarías cansada y no quería que te fueras a dormir sin comer algo- Le explicó- Es sólo una ensalada. Le añadiré un poco de pollo... tienes que tomar proteína... ahora con lo del bebé...- Terminó la frase casi en un susurro.

Emily se estremeció ante la sola mención del bebé. De alguna manera conseguía olvidarlo por completo hasta que algo se lo recordaba.

Derek lo notó al instante. Su silencio era claramente delatador. Estaba demasiado abrumada por el embarazo. Y a la mente le vinieron las palabras del psicólogo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y dio la vuelta a la barra, hasta colocarse delante de ella, tomándola de las manos.

\- Emily...- Le dijo con suavidad- Si no estás preparada para tener un bebé ahora, lo entenderé.

Ella saltó de su asiento, apartándose brúscamente de él.

\- ¡¿Quieres que aborte?!- Le reclamó atónita.

Derek jadeó desconcertado, había malinterpretado mal sus palabras.

\- ¡No!.. Claro que no quiero...- Volvió a acercarse a ella, pero Emily dio unos pasos hacia atrás, con expresión dolida- Pero es evidente que no estás bien... Yo... No quiero que sufras más.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó ella abriendo los ojos-¡ ¿Y crees que abortar no me provocará sufrimiento?!- Le increpó. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Derek la miró durante unos segundos, sintiéndose como un completo estúpido. Aquello no podía haber ido peor y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

\- Em... Escúchame- Le dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella, pero sin atreverse a tocarla- No hay nada que me pueda hacer más feliz que tener un hijo contigo..Y está claro que fue un error por mi parte hablarte de ello...lo siento... - Se disculpó sinceramente- Es que no sé cómo ayudarte... Sölo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí... Estoy preocupado. Fue una estupidez pensar en que serías capaz de hacer algo así.

Sus últimas palabras fueron cómo un ladrillo contra su alma. Y la culpa volvió en todo su esplendor, solo que no era culpa nueva, era la culpa antigua, la que había sentido siendo adolescente. Pareció debatirse durante unos segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Una vez fui capaz.- Susurró cabizbaja, y luego levantó los ojos para enfrentarse a él- Cuando tenía 15 años... Y créeme.. Jamás volveré a hacer algo así.- Añadió con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

Esperó su reacción enojada, o de reproche, o de sorpresa, pero sólo encontró una gran tristeza en su rostro.

\- Lo siento mucho...- Le dijo con suavidad, y por fin se atrevió a rozarle ligeramente la mejilla con su dedo. Ella se apartó, casi avergonzada, pero sólo un poco.- Siento muchísimo que tuvieras que pasar por algo así, y siento lo que Doyle te hizo, y lo que Patrick te hizo... Y siento que este bebé no venga en las mejores condiciones... Ojalá pudiera protegerte de todo lo que hay ahí fuera.

Emily sintió compasión por la amargura que revelaban sus palabras, y de nuevo la culpa la golpeó inmisericorde.

\- Nunca ha sido tu obligación protegerme, Derek- Le contestó ella con la voz cascada, y luego hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que parecían traspasarla hasta llegar a su alma- Anda... Vamos a cenar.

Cenaron practicamente en silencio, y luego Emily se fue a dormir. Al poco la siguió Derek, que arrastraba cansancio también de varios días.

De madrugada, Emily se despertó sobresaltada, y agradeció que al menos no hubiera tenido una de sus pesadillas habituales. No habría querido despertarlo sabiendo que debía estar agotado. Así que simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí en la oscuridad de su apartamento, el fantasma de Patrick pareció volver. Tuvo la misma sensación que la había paralizado cuando Derek había abierto la puerta aquella tarde. Recordó dónde había estado colocada cada una de las cámaras y se sintió como si todavía estuviera expuesta, vigilada ahora por un simple fantasma que parecía no querer desaparecer.

De pronto, le resultó insoportable volver al dormitorio, pero tampoco era capaz de dormir en el sillón de la salita. Finalmente, optó por coger una manta y salir a la terraza, envuelta en ella. Se recostó en una pequeña hamaca que había en una esquina, y volvió a quedarse dormida. Allí, con el frío helado de la madrugada, parecía que por fin, podía descansar.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Derek se despertó sintió una punzada de angustia al comprobar que Emily no estaba a su lado. Después de revisar el baño salió a la sala, y la angustia aumentó al no encontrarla.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta.

\- Por Dios... Em...- Le dijo sosteniendo su frío rostro entre las manos.

Ella se desperezó lentamente, y se encontró sus ojos asustados sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dormir al fresco de la terraza en aquella época.

\- Casi las 8- Le informó él, sentándose a su lado- Estás helada... ¿Has dormido aquí?.- Le preguntó aún incrédulo, pero sólo tenía que ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío para saber la respuesta.

Emily se incorporó aún envuelta en la manta, sintiéndose como una niña a la que acababan de pillar en una travesura.

\- No podía estar ahí dentro...- Trató de explicarle tibubeando

\- ¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó desconcertado. Pero el miedo en sus ojos le dio la respuesta que buscaba- Emily... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose como una estúpida.

\- No sé... Pensé que podría... Pero...Luego me desperté...Yo...- Balbuceó visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Está bien- Le dijo en voz baja- Cogeremos algunas de tus cosas y te vendrás conmigo...- Dudó un momento tratando de encontrar la mejor opción posible. Por fin se decidió- ¿Te acuerdas de la última casa que estaba reformando?- Le preguntó a sabiendas de que se acordaría. La había llevado allí después de comprarla, y a ella le había encantado.- Ya está lista para vender, y como restauré también los muebles, practicamente no le falta nada...¿Qué te parece si por el momento tú y yo nos quedamos allí unos días?. Es un sitio nuevo. No te traerá recuerdos de nada.

Emily escuchó con atención mientras le explicaba los detalles del lugar. Efectivamente aquella casa familiar de la época victoriana, la había encandilado desde el primer momento. Por un momento, sus ojos casi resplandecieron con la idea de Derek, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Creo que sería una buena idea...- Aceptó ella mordiéndose tímidamente el labio inferior.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y algo más animados. Emily metió algo de ropa y otros enseres personales en una maleta, tan aprisa como pudo y pronto estaba lista para abandonar su apartamento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se quedó atónita con el trabajo que Derek había hecho. Era absolutamente hermosa, y no pudo evitar pensar que aquel parecía el lugar adecuado para establecer un hogar. Su pensamiento inmediatamente volvió a su hijo. Su pequeño que quizás ni siquiera llegara a nacer., De nuevo la tristeza se instaló en sus ojos, mientras recorría las habitaciones que Derek, con tanto esfuerzo había restaurado.

Finalmente la llevó hasta el dormitorio principal. Una gran cama señorial de caoba con un cabecero bellamente ornamentado, lo presidía, El resto del muebles, a juego con la madera de la cama, se repartían de forma acogedora haciendo de la estancia un lugar en el que apetecía descansar.

\- Es precioso...- Susurró ella acariciando una pequeña mecedora en el extremo opuesto de la cama, hasta que finalmente se sentó y se balanceó suavemente en ella.

Derek la contempló, ensimismado durante unos segundos.

\- Puedo verte ahí, acunando a nuestro hijo- Dijo él casi sin pensar.

Ella inmediatamente se levantó, como si el asiento quemara. Sintió la mirada confusa de Derek sobre ella.

\- No deberías hacerte demasiadas ilusiones...- Le recordó con demasiada vehemencia, dándole la espalda.

Derek se acercó a ella, y puso su mano sobre su hombro. Pero Emily se mantuvo en su lugar,

\- La ginecóloga dijo que lo más probable es que no le afectara... Princesa... no tiene por que ir mal.

Emily se volvió hacia él, con expresión dolida.

\- Claro... Teniendo en cuenta mi trayectoria en el último año... Supongo que tengo razones para ser optimista ¿Verdad?.- Le replicó con ironía.

Y allí estaba. De nuevo la frialdad había hecho acto de presencia, como un muro que la rodeaba y que no le permitía siquiera tocarla.

\- Em... - Susurró él, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a aquella versión de Emily que parecía haber dado todo por perdido.

\- Si no te importa... Me gustaría acercarme un momento a las oficinas... Tengo algo que hacer...- Le conminó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Derek estuvo a punto de argumentar que no le parecía una buena idea, pero la determinación en el rostro de Emily le convenció que sería inútil. Así que finalmente la siguió y juntos volvieron a la Unidad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

El equipo casi al completo, a excepción de García, se encontraba viajando de vuelta de su último caso. Al llegar, Emily se excusó diciéndole que iba a saludar a aquella, así que Derek aprovechó para ir a su despacho y revisar los informes que comenzaban a acumularse sobre su mesa. Hotch le había dado todas las facilidades para que se ausentara del trabajo mientras lo creyera conveniente, pero eso no evitaba que el papeleo fuera en aumento. El camino hacia las oficinas, había sido extraño, con Emily practicamente en silencio y él sin saber cómo actuar. Tenía la sensación de que dijera lo que dijera, ella encontraría la excusa para discutir. Sabía que aquello era parte del trauma, pero parecía que todos sus intentos por arreglarlo caían en saco roto.

Emily, por su parte, se coló en cuanto pudo en el despacho de la rubia.

\- ¡Oh, Dios, que sorpresa!- Exclamó Penélope abalanzándose sobre ella y estrechándola con fuerza- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Emily, trató de ser lo más amable posible, pero no sabía por qué aquella muestra de afecto repentina, la había incomodado un poco.

\- Bueno... Trabajo aquí... - Se excusó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

García la estudió durante unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente había algo distinto en ella, pero era normal, después de lo que había pasado. Decidió ignorar aquel pensamiento, y hacerle las cosas lo más fáciles posibles.

\- Sí, claro... Solo que no pensé que fueras a volver tan pronto- Le explicó, cogiéndola de la mano- ¿Te han dado el alta?.

Emily retiró la mano con suavidad, para no ofenderla, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina.

\- No, en realidad. Supongo que eso tardará un poco- Respondió con gesto de duda. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello y ahora estaba segura de que no habría forma de que volviera sin pasar un examen psicológico- Pero he venido a pedirte un favor- Añadió en tono confidencial.

Penélope se sentó frente a ella, con el desconcierto dibujado en la cara.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- Le ofreció con curiosidad.

Emily pareció vacilar durante unos instantes, tratando de permanecer lo más serena posible. Si García la veía venirse abajo no habría forma de que aceptara su petición.

\- Quiero ver los informes del caso...- Le dijo en voz baja- Y las grabaciones.

Como esperaba, García abrió los ojos atónita. Emily se dio cuenta de que para nada le gustaba aquella idea. Últimamente veía esa expresión demasiado a menudo y estaba empezando a hartarse de que la trataran como si fuera a romperse.

\- No me parece...- Comenzó a decir su amiga

\- Necesito verlas- Insistió ella antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase- Por favor.

Penélope suspiró resignada y se volvió hacia su ordenador. Tecleó durante unos instantes, y el archivo del caso se abrió en la pantalla.

\- Gracias...- Le dijo Emily sinceramente- Y... ¿podría quedar esto entre nosotras?.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento. Emily la observó confusa.

\- Te dejaré sola- Le explicó con tristeza-. Yo no pienso volver a ver lo que te hizo...Y sinceramente, Emily, tú tampoco deberías verlo- Hizo una pausa- No sé qué bien te hará eso.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Trató de tranquilizarla con su mejor sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo..- Susurró García antes de dejarla sola.

Se arrepintió en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su despacho.

Durante más de dos horas, Emily estudió los detalles del caso, aunque su mayor interés se centraba en las imágenes. Sus recuerdos no concordaban con lo que ahora tenía ante sus ojos. Pasó rapidamente la grabación deteniéndola en los momentos en que Patrick salía en la misma. ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiera hecho creer que era Doyle e incluso Derek durante unos instantes?. Tuvo que controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se vio a si misma siendo golpeada por Patrick y cómo le había arrancado la ropa para echarse atrás en el último momento. Conmocionada, comprobó finalmente cómo efectivamente él la había drogado, mientras ella imaginaba que la violaba. Había sido todo tan real, y sin embargo, ni siquiera le había llegado a quitar la escasa ropa que conservaba después de que la hubiera golpeado e incluso Patrick la había desencadenado tan pronto como la sugestión había comenzado a hacer efecto.. Se le partió el corazón al ver la angustia de Derek al encontrarla en mitad de un charco de sangre. El cuchillo había estado todo el tiempo sobre la mesilla de noche. Patrick sin duda lo había dejado a posta y ella no había dudado en usarlo. Tembló al pensar lo fácil que le había sido tratar de acabar con su vida.

Buscó en el expediente, el detalle que le faltaba por confirmar. Y sólo por confirmar porque ya lo sospechaba. Patrick finalmente había matado a Meredith. Tres mujeres habían muerto por su culpa, y no había forma de que pudiera simplemente ignorarlo. Sintió ganas de huir, de desaparecer para no volver nunca más. Se sentía como si estuviera en medio del baile de los malditos y ella fuera la invitada de honor.

\- ¿Qué mas?- Susurró- ¿Qué más puede pasarte, Emily? ¿Cuánto más puedes soportar?

Instintivamente su mano se posó en su vientre. Definitivamente, la incertidumbre en que ahora se encontraba, era un claro ejemplo de lo que no podía soportar.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose a la oficina y rápidamente apagó el monitor y cerró el expediente, antes de que J.J. asomara por la puerta.

\- Me dijo García que estabas aquí- La saludó la rubia mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Qué haces?.

Emily se puso de pie dibujando su mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Nada. Solo mataba el tiempo mientras Derek termina sus informes- Se excusó con naturalidad acercándose a ella- ¿Qué tal el caso?.

J.J. frunció el ceño no muy convencida con la explicación pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

\- Ya sabes... lo de siempre.

Emily asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- ¿Y el resto?- Preguntó mientras acompañaba a J.J. a la salida de la oficina. No quería que hurgara en lo que había estado haciendo bajo ningún concepto.

\- Planeando qué hacer esta noche. Nos preguntábamos si te apetecería venirte a casa de Rossi... Ya sabes... Hemos pensado que quizás te vendría bien despejarte un poco...

Emily podía leer perfectamente la preocupación en el rostro de J.J. ¿Había hablado con Derek?. Supuso que sí. Así que mantuvo su expresión calmada, y decidió que lo mejor era aceptar la invitación para tratar de convencerles de que todo iba bien.

\- Sí, claro..., vamos- La conminó caminando en dirección a las mesas de sus compañeros.

Junto a la mesa de Reid, estaban ya reunidos el resto del equipo. "Genial", pensó Emily. Estaba bastante segura de que habían aprovechado para hablar de ella. Respiró hondo y se unió al resto, fingiendo una alegría que no sentía en absoluto. Notó la mirada de Derek directamente sobre ella, y supo a ciencia cierta que no había creido su actuación ni por un segundo. Esquivó sus ojos de forma casi inmediata y comenzó a bromear con Reid alegremente.

Justo cuando se iban a marchar, se vieron interrumpidos por un mensajero, de unos veinte años, que traía entre sus manos una caja estrecha y rectangular.

\- Pregunto por Emily Prentiss- Anunció cuando llegó hasta el grupo- Me han dicho que hoy por fin puedo encontrarla aquí.

Los miembros del equipo se miraron perplejos entre sí, mientras Emily daba un paso hacia el chico.

\- Soy yo...- Le confirmó- ¿A qué te refieres con encontrarme hoy aquí?.

El chico pareció dudar unos instantes, como si hubiera hablado de más.

\- Desde la empresa teníamos el encargo de traer esto si se reincorporaba al trabajo- Le aclaró entregándole el obsequio.

Ahora Emily estaba totalmente desconcertada, pero tomó la caja entre sus manos. Inmediatamente, el chico se marchó.

Cuando se volvió se encontró a sus amigos tan confusos como ella.

\- ¿Sabes de quien es?- Preguntó Rossi con absoluta desconfianza. Aquel asunto no le daba buena espina.

Emily miró hacia Derek durante unos segundos. No se le ocurría de quien más podría ser. Pero éste negó con la cabeza.

\- No es mío- Le informó mirando la caja con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno- Dijo finalmente Emily al tiempo que procedía a levantar la tapa- Vamos a averiguarlo.

Cuando hizo la tapa a un lado, se encontró con una única rosa roja junto a una nota. En el último momento, J.J. casi se abalanzó sobre ella.

\- Emily... no...- Todo su cuerpo le decía que algo andaba mal.

Pero antes de arrebatársela, Emily ya la había leido. Y lo siguiente que sus compañeros vieron fue cómo abría los ojos y palidecía en un instante, mientras comenzaba a jadear cómo si de repente le hubieran fallado las fuerzas. Soltó la nota como si ardiera y miró hacia Derek horrorizada. Todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en fingir que se encontraba perfectamente ahora no le servía de nada.

Derek corrió hacia ella, seguro de que si no la sujetaba, caería al suelo. Reid se apresuró a recoger la nota del suelo, mientras que el resto los miraban confusos.

\- "Saludos desde el infierno. Te esperaré aquí. Patrick"- Leyó en voz baja Reid, provocando que Derek, que aún sostenía a Emily por la cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en él, se giraba hacia él totalmente incrédulo de que aquello pudiera estar pasando.

\- ¡Qué demonios!- Exclamó atónito dirigiéndose al grupo- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!.- Susurró enfurecido.

Pero inmediatamente se volvió de nuevo hacia Emily, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

\- Em.. anda... será mejor que te sientes- La guió hacia la silla de la mesa de Reid.

Rossi y Hotch intercambiaron miradas durante un momento, sin duda pensando lo mismo. Patrick había previsto la posibilidad de que ella hubiera salido con vida.

J.J., que había ido a buscar un poco de agua, asustada por la palidez casi mortal en el rostro de Emily, ahora se lo ofreció poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella.

\- Anda... bebe un poco- La conminó con suavidad.

Emily aceptó el agua, y tomó un sorbo, para luego dejar de nuevo el vaso sobre la mesa. Cuando se volvió hacia el equipo, se encontró con sus expresiones preocupadas sobre ella.

\- ¿Cómo?...- Acertó a decir balbuceando.

\- Lo tuvo todo previsto- Dijo con gesto serio Hotch, sabiendo que era suficiente para que ella lo pudiera entender.

Emily pareció calmarse, bajo la firme mano de Derek, a la que aún se agarraba como si en ello le fuera la vida.

\- ¿Qué más podrá haber preparado antes de morir?- Les preguntó angustiada.

\- Ojalá pudiera responder a eso- Le dijo Rossi acercándose a ella- Sólo espero que no le diera tiempo de mucho más. Creo que esto posiblemente fuera una improvisación de última hora cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba...- Dudó durante unos instantes- De que no iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Emily sabía que Rossi tenía razón. Confiaba en su criterio más que en el de ningún otro. Y quizás era el único que podía resolver la duda que le corroía desde que se había enterado de que no la había violado.

\- ¿Por qué crees que no lo hizo? ¿Por qué mató a esas tres mujeres y sin embargo no se atrevió a...?- Las palabras se le atragantaron antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

\- Emily.. no creo..- Dijo Derek a su lado.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

\- Tengo que saberlo. Me volveré loca si no logro entender por qué ellas están muertas y yo no.- Les dijo tratando de ocultar la angustia. Y luego se volvió hacia Rossi, expectante.

\- Creo que sabes que ellas eran sustitutas- Le dijo éste ignorando la cara de disgusto de Derek- No creo que su plan inicial fuera hacerte daño realmente. No hacía sino repetir que lo único que quería era que lo miraras como... bueno... como miras a Derek... - Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Derek desvió el rostro al oír esto, sin poder evitar pensar que desde que todo aquello había ocurrido esa mirada de la que hablaba, había desaparecido y sentía pánico solo de imaginar que nunca la recuperaría.

Emily, por su parte, le dirigió una expresión confusa, sin terminar de comprender su argumento.

\- Posiblemente él quería que accedieras voluntariamente... - Intervino Reid, un tanto azorado- Ya sabes...

Ella asintió finalmente. Por fin alguien le había dicho algo que su mente podía asimilar.

\- Emily- La llamó con suavidad J.J, un poco perpleja- ¿Cómo sabes que mató a la tercera mujer?- Apuntó con curiosidad. Sabía que habían acordado no hablarle de ello por el momento.

Todos se dieron cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre García y Emily, y como perfiladores que eran dedujeron inmediatamente lo que había ocurrido.

\- Lo siento..- Se excusó ella- No debí dejarla...

\- ¡Pen!- Exclamó J.J. sorprendida. Acababa de averiguar qué trataba de ocultar Emily en su oficina.

\- No le echéis la culpa- Intervino Emily con determinación- Yo insistí.

\- Emily... no debiste...- Comenzó a decir Hotch

Emily soltó la mano de Derek y se incorporó bruscamente de la silla. Su primera intención fue gritarles, pero finalmente se contuvo y mantuvo la serenidad.

\- Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?. Necesitaba verlo, y no me he hundido ni nada similar- Les dijo con toda la seguridad de la que pudo hacer acopio- Sinceramente, me gustaría que dejárais de decirme lo que creéis que debo o no debo hacer. No podéis tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó Derek con voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarla y colocándose frente a ella y de espaldas al equipo- Solo tómate las cosas con calma... Ya sabes que ahora no te conviene alterarte...- Le recordó casi sin pensar.

Emily, abrió los ojos atónita, incapaz de articular palabra.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Reid detrás de ellos. A pesar de que Derek practicamente había susurrado, lo habían oido perfectamente.

El hecho de que Emily y Derek permanecieran durante unos segundos con los ojos fijos el uno en el otro, como si se comunicaran en silencio, sumado a la expresión de reproche de ésta, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, les hizo sospechar a todos ellos que estaban ocultándoles algo importante.

\- Nada- Dijo ella recobrando la serenidad con gesto serio- Derek se preocupa demasiado por mí.

Pero inconscientemente volvió a mirarlo de reojo, casi asesinándolo con los ojos.

Él ignoró su gesto de recriminación, y más que culpable se sintió disgustado.

\- Supongo...- Murmuró volviéndose ahora al resto si ocultar su enojo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos. Los perfiladores, con la confusión dibujada en sus rostros, no fueron capaces sin embargo, de averiguar qué ocurría exactamente entre la pareja.

\- Bueno... Definitivamente creo que es hora de irnos de aquí... Nos tomaremos unas copas y nos olvidaremos de todo esto durante un rato. ¿Qué os parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una gran idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

La casa de Rossi se había convertido en el punto de reunión del equipo desde hacía meses, y ya todos sentían como si aquella fuera también un poco su propia casa. Aquella tarde, los agentes se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa de madera que ocupaba gran parte de la enorme terraza que, separada por una cristalera, daba al salón- comedor. La cocina, de tipo americana, formaba un espacio diáfano con este último, y aunque habían tomado un almuerzo tardío dentro, ahora que ya oscurecía, habían decidido disfrutar de un buen vino en el exterior.

Emily, sentada junto a Derek, observó cómo Rossi volvía a llenar las copas vacías por enésima vez, mientras que ella se limitaba a beber sólo agua. Se alegró de no tener que buscar excusas para su inusual rechazo a un vino vergonzosamente caro. Se había limitado a explicarles que aún estaba tomando calmantes, y con eso había sido suficiente.

Miró con desconsuelo las copas ahora nuevamente llenas de sus amigos, y suspirando resignada, se levantó para ir hasta la cocina a servirse un poco más de agua de la nevera. Mientras se alejaba, el resto del equipo no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que la perdieron de vista. Luego se volvieron hacia Derek.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó J.J. preocupada aún por su reacción cuando había visto la nota de Patrick.

Derek se encogió de hombros. Estuvo a punto de mentir a sus amigos, igual que hacía la propia Emily. Podía entender por qué lo hacía ella, pero aquella era su familia, y tenían derecho a saberlo.

\- Se esfuerza por aparentar que está bien...- Les explicó sin poder ocultar su propia angustia- Y definitivamente no lo está, pero tampoco permite que me acerque a ella para poder ayudarla.- Suspiró con gesto cansado- Practicamente no me deja ni tocarla.

\- ¿Tan mal?- Preguntó Hotch con gesto serio. Su cabeza ya estaba dándole vueltas a que en algún momento tendría que pasar por manos del psicólogo del FBI, y no estaba muy seguro de que Emily estuviera dispuesta a ello.

\- Tuve que llevármela de su apartamento. Anoche amaneció durmiendo en la terraza- Les aclaró al comprobar sus expresiones desconcertadas- Creo que se sentía como si Patrick aún la estuviera vigilando. Pasa de estar aterrorizada, a la pura negación... y yo ya no sé qué más hacer.- Terminó con amargura.

Los agentes se cruzaron las miradas, alarmados por lo que Derek les estaba contando.

\- No creo que puedas hacer más de lo que ya haces...- Trató de consolarlo García, pero al mismo tiempo podía entender perfectamente la impotencia que debía sentir.

Derek sonrió agradecido y volvió la vista hacia la cristalera.

\- Tiene que ir a terapia- Dijo Reid recordando su propio secuestro- Si no, podría quedarse estancada en el trauma.

\- Ahora mismo no creo que quiera...Supongo que irá cuando se de cuenta de que no puede volver a trabajar sin hacerlo...- Le contestó Derek. El resto asintió, sabían que tenía razón.

\- El problema es que Emily es lo suficientemente inteligente para engañar al psicólogo- Les señaló Hotch con preocupación- Ya lo hizo cuando ocurrió lo de Doyle.

Y eso era una de las cosas que más inquietud les provocaba. Que volviera a trabajar sin estar lo suficientemente preparada. Derek se tuvo que contener para no contarles que lo que a él lo tenía en vilo era que quisiera volver al campo, estando embarazada. En aquella actitud de negación que mantenía, no lo veía improbable.

Y volvió a mirar nuevamente hacia la cristalera. Estaba tardando demasiado.

\- No le va a pasar nada porque esté unos minutos a solas- Sonrió Rossi con cierta malicia.

Derek se giró hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, pero haciendo caso omiso al comentario, se levantó de la silla.

\- Voy a ver qué hace.

Mientras conversaban en el exterior, Emily se había servido su vaso de agua, y se lo había comenzado a tomar sorbo a sorbo, disfrutando de su momento a solas. Fingir todo el tiempo resultaba realmente difícil, pero no tenía ganas de que presenciaran otra muestra de debilidad como la que había tenido al recibir el "regalo" de Patrick.

Estaba tan concentrada, apoyada en la barra, de espaldas a la terraza, que no oyó a Derek detrás de ella cuando se acercó hasta posar su mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

E inmediatamente sintió como si Patrick hubiera estado allí, junto a ella. Gritó sobresaltada, apartándose bruscamente de Derek, y dejando caer el vaso al suelo, que se rompió con un fuerte estrépito.

Se volvió hacia él como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio. Y lo peor de todo, es que por un momento creyó verlo realmente.

\- Emily, soy yo... Derek- Trató de calmarla, asustado por la expresión de pánico que durante unos segundos vio en sus ojos.

Ella jadeó un par de veces, con la mano en el pecho, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de con quién estaba realmente.

\- Lo siento...- Balbuceó aún tratando de recuperar el aire- Yo,..- Las palabras no le salían. No tenía explicación para su conducta, y bajó los ojos avergonzada.

Derek sin embargo, supo leer perfectamente lo que le ocurría. Se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano temblorosa.

\- Está muerto... No volverá a hacerte daño- Le recordó con suavidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tímidamente, y fue cuando se fijó en los trozos del vaso que se repartían por el suelo.

\- Será mejor que recoja esto- Susurró- Antes de que lo vea Rossi- Añadió esforzándose en sonreir.

\- Iré por una escoba y una pala- Le dijo Derek dirigiéndose ahora al pequeño armario de limpieza que había en el extremo de la cocina.

Emily suspiró y se agachó, comenzando a recoger los trozos más grandes, con cuidado de no cortarse. Mientras sostenía un cristal especialmente afilado, su vista se quedó clavada en la venda que aún rodeaba su muñeca izquierda. De forma inconsciente, comenzó a juguetear con la punta del cristal sobre el vendaje, y se quedó ensimismada como si hubiera perdido el sentido del tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que no había sido capaz de confesar a nadie: Que durante un momento, mientras notaba fluir su sangre a través de su herida, casi se había sentido aliviada.

\- Princesa...¿Qué haces... ?- Susurró Derek con el miedo invadiendo sus ojos, y tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.

Emily levantó la vista, y luego se incorporó rápidamente, escondiendo detrás de la espalda el cristal, que de sobra, ya sabía que había visto. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable y permaneció en silencio incapaz de justificar lo injustificable.

\- Dámelo, Emily...- Casi le ordenó acercándose a ella.

Pero Emily dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza. Notó cómo su respiración se aceleraba y cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas. Pero ahora no era por vergüenza, sino por pura angustia. Negó con la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada enojada cuando él insistió en su petición.

Derek suspiró frustrado, y la propia tensión que acumulaba desde hacía días pareció estallar dentro de él.

\- ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?, ¿Terminar con todo?!- Se encaró con ella duramente- ¡¿No has encontrado ninguna razón para luchar?!.

Emily se quedó atónita ante su reclamo. Para nada esperaba aquella muestra de ira. Derek se había esforzado durante todos aquellos días en mantenerse calmado. Parecía que por fin, él también había llegado a su límite. Sin darse cuenta, cerró con fuerzas su mano derecha sobre el cristal.

\- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas...! ¡No tienes idea de lo que he pasado..!.- Le replicó ella con amargura tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

Derek jadeó con incredulidad.

\- ¡¿Que no lo sé?!- Casi le escupió- ¡¿Te olvidas de lo que me hicieron de niño?!- Le recordó inmisericorde.- ¿Y crees que simplemente me dí por vencido?. ¡No lo hice!.. porque encontré una razón para continuar adelante... mi familia... Pero tú...- Añadió sin poder ocultar su propio enfado- Parece que simplemente has decidido rendirte... Y me pregunto, Em, me pregunto por qué nuestro hijo y yo no somos suficientes para que decidas que vale la pena luchar- Terminó con profunda tristeza.

Aquella acusación sólo hizo que ella se sintiera más miserable. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan centrada en su propio dolor como para olvidarse de lo que él había sufrido?. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas sin que fuera capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó extendiendo su mano hacia él para entregarle el cristal- Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto...

Buscó su mirada, pero él pareció ignorarla repentinamente, con sus ojos, muy abiertos, fijos ahora en la mano que sujetaba el cristal.

\- ¡Oh, Señor, Em!- Exclamó finalmente, sujetándole la mano, y fue cuando ella siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que sangraba profusamente.

Se quedó absorta viendo cómo la sangre manaba de la herida que se había hecho en la palma de la mano. La sangre, comenzaba a extenderse ahora por la propia mano de Derek. Éste se fue hacia la barra y tiró del papel de cocina, envolviendola de forma provisional mientras trataba de averiguar dónde demonios podría estar el botiquín.

Cuando no lo encontró se volvió hacia ella y practicamente la tuvo que sentar en la silla, mientras Emily balbuceaba tratando de explicarle que no tenía idea de cómo se lo había hecho.

\- ¡Rossi, necesito el botiquín..,! Emily se ha cortado.

El resto de miembros del equipo se giraron sorprendidos hacia la cristalera donde ahora se encontraba Derek con expresión desencajada.

Rossi se levantó rápidamente, seguido del resto, y fue en busca de lo necesario para curarla.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó atónita J.J- ¿Cómo se ha cortado?

\- Se rompió un vaso- Le explicó someramente, cuando ya casi estaban a la altura de donde se encontraba Emily.

Al momento Rossi llegó con el botiquin.

\- Déjame ver... ¿Emily?- Le dijo éste tratando de llamar su atención. De repente parecía que estaba en cualquier otro lugar menos en su cocina. Estaba bastante seguro de que ni siquiera se había percatado de que el resto del equipo estaba allí, observándola preocupados.

Finalmente ella lo miró a los ojos, y extendió la mano, volviendo su rostro a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera su mano. Cuando Rossi retiró las servilletas de papel, el olor metálico de la sangre la golpeó de repente y sintió cómo si su estómago hubiera dado un vuelco. " _Definitivamente estoy embarazada_ ", pensó

Buscó a Derek con expresión asustada, hasta que notó su mano cálida sobre su hombro.

\- Tranquilizate- Le dijo con suavidad.- Parece más de lo que es.

En un par de minutos, Rossi había cubierto la herida con el vendaje.

\- Bueno... Ya puedes mirar- Le dijo Penélope con una sonrisa.- ¿Desde cuándo mi Wonder Woman favorita tiene miedo a un poco de sangre?.- Se burló de ella, tratando de hacerla sonreír.

Emily forzó una sonrisa, agradecida, y luego se incorporó de la silla apoyada en Derek.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- Reid la observó detenidamente.- Te ves muy pálida.

\- Sí... No sé qué me ha pasado...- Trató de justificarse mirando de reojo a Derek.

Pero inmediatamente todo a su alrededor pareció moverse, antes de volverse completamente negro y ya no supo nada más hasta que se despertó, recostada en el sillón del salón de Rossi. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos, fue la expresión aterrorizada de Derek, de cuclillas junto a ella, y detrás de él, las del resto del equipo.

\- Gracias a Dios...- Suspiró Derek, aliviado, al ver que recobraba la consciencia.- No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera...- Añadió ayudándola a sentarse.

\- Si, ¡Vaya susto nos has dado!- Exclamó García, acercándose a ella- Creía que íbamos a tener que llamar a dos ambulancias, una para ti y otra para Derek- Continuó, rodando los ojos.

Emily se giró, confusa hacia Derek, quien negó con la cabeza mirando de reojo a García.

\- ¿Me he desmayado?- Preguntó incrédula, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Eso parece... sólo unos minutos... Pero han parecido horas- Le informó J.J, sentándose a los pies del sillón.

Emily observó detenidamente su mano derecha ahora envuelta en una venda.

\- Parece que me hice un buen corte...- Dijo en voz baja- Siento haberos asustado, chicos. Está visto que soy más torpe de lo que creía- Se disculpó tratando de distender el ambiente e ignorando deliberadamente la expresión de reproche de Derek.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Intervino Hotch con la desconfianza reflejada en el rostro.

\- Sí, claro... Sólo un poco de sangre... - Le explicó con una sonrisa.

Sintió los ojos enojados de Derek, que se había incorporado desde el momento en que ella había decidido comenzar a bromear, directamente sobre ella.

\- Es raro... Es la primera vez que veo que algo así te afecte de ese modo.- Señaló Reid.

\- Bueno- Continuó ella- Supongo que han sido unos días muy agitados. Dentro de nada estaré como nueva...

Pero a pesar de que trataba de tranquilizarlos, sus explicaciones, unidas al extraño silencio de Derek, que no se molestaba en ocultar su disgusto, sólo consiguieron inquietarlos mas,

\- Quizás deberías volver al médico...- Le sugirió Rossi con suavidad- Sólo para que te eche un vistazo... Nunca está de más.

Emily entornó los ojos, suspirando.

\- Estoy bien... ya os lo he dicho... Sólo...

\- Está embarazada- La interrumpió bruscamente Derek con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Emily se quedó petrificada, casi tan atónita como los otros cinco miembros del equipo que ahora los miraban absolutamente estupefactos.


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola!, Os dejo el capítulo 22. Perdón por el retraso, he estado liada, y también tenía que decidir cómo iba acabar la historia antes de seguir escribiendo.

¡Gracias por leer!

 **CAPITULO 22**

El silencio que siguió a continuación, duró sólo unos segundos, pero a Emily se le hizo eterno. Con los ojos fijos en Derek, totalmente atónita, trataba de procesar que hubiera decidido espontáneamente contarselo a todos sin siquiera preguntarle.

El pequeño "Oh, Dios..." de Penélope, seguido de un suave "¿qué?", de Reid, hizo que volviera a la realidad. Notó las miradas de todos sobre ella, y jadeó con incredulidad. Derek, por su parte, ni siquiera parecía arrepentido. Su respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada, mientras que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

Bajó la vista al suelo, y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón, con más rapidez de la que debía. Sintió un leve mareo, pero antes de que Derek pudiera sujetarla de nuevo, se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón con una mano, y con la otra, apartó la de aquel con brusquedad, para seguidamente, fulminarle con la mirada. Derek, finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás, y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

A su lado escuchó la voz sorprendida de J.J

\- Emily... ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?...- La oyó decir, pero ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Estaba demasiada enojada como para pensar en otra cosa que en Derek, que parecía no tener interés en darle una explicación.

Trató de articular palabra, pero la furia se lo impedía. Detestaba que su vida privada se expusiera de aquella manera ante el resto del equipo que seguían mirándola con expresiones mezcla de sorpresa y mezcla de preocupación y simplemente no pudo soportarlo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó del grupo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer?! ¡¿Salir huyendo?!.

Escuchó la voz de Derek a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo era posible? No sólo había revelado lo del bebé, sino que además se atrevía a hacerle reproches.

Se giró con gesto airado y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

\- ¡Lo único que te pedí es que lo mantuvieras entre nosotros!- Le recriminó apuntándole con el dedo.

Derek se burló con sorna, y se enfrentó a ella con los brazos en jarras.

\- ¡Vaya!... ¡Me alegra oir que aún hay un nosotros!- Le replicó con ironía.

\- Emily – Rossi intervino tratando de centrar la conversación- ¿Cuándo lo has sabido?- Le preguntó sin poder ocultar el temor en su voz. El hecho de que Patrick la hubiera drogado embarazada, estaba ahora en la mente de todos.

\- Me enteré ayer...- Le explicó con un suspiro de resignación, mirando de reojo a Derek, y luego se dirigió a él- No tenías derecho...- Le reclamó con un gesto de negación.

\- ¿No lo tengo?... ¡Que extraño!... ¡Y yo que pensaba que tenía que ver algo en todo esto!- Exclamó él encarándose con ella.

\- Chicos... esto no es necesario...- Trató de mediar Penélope.

\- García, tiene razón- Continuó Reid- Estáis exagerando las cosas...

\- ¡Esto no es asunto de ninguno de vosotros!- Les reprochó Derek con dureza, y rápidamente volvió sus ojos hacia Emily.

Ella jadeó incrédula.

\- Bueno... ¡Pues a lo mejor no tenías que habérselo contado...!-Exclamó cada vez más enojada- ¡¿Qué pasa?!, ¡¿No te parecía suficiente con lo que ya saben sobre nosotros?!

Derek la estudió detenidamente, perplejo.

\- ¿De eso se trata?- Le preguntó bajando la voz- ¿De que lo sepan? ¿Te avergüenzas?

Aquella acusación, sin embargo, la sacó de sus casillas. ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil hacerle entender?

\- Sabes muy bien que no se trata de eso...- Le aclaró frustrada- Lo hemos hablado mil veces.

\- Sí, claro...Strauss...- Le dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Qué pretendes hacer cuando no puedas ocultar tu embarazo? ¿Saldrás corriendo?...

Esperó una respuesta de Emily, que nunca llegó. Sin embargo, su silencio fue más delatador que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho.

\- Lo estás pensando... - Susurró Derek con el convencimiento de que aquella era la respuesta que ella no se atrevía a verbalizar.

\- Emily... ¿Vas a dejar el equipo?...- Le preguntó en voz baja Hotch, quien hasta el momento prácticamente había permanecido únicamente escuchando.

Emily bajó la vista hacia el suelo, suspirando, y luego levantó la vista hacia su jefe.

\- Alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo...- Le confirmó tratando de controlar la repentina humedad en sus ojos.

Derek dio unos pasos hacia ella, tomándola del brazo suavemente

\- No permitiré que renuncies...- Le dijo Derek con suavidad.

Emily se volvió hacia él, tratando inútilmente de ocultar el dolor que todo aquello le producía.

\- ¡Y yo no permitiré que tú lo hagas sólo porque te sientas obligado conmigo!- Le gritó apartándose de él. Su sólo contacto hacía que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el control cayeran en saco roto.

Oyó a J.J. y a Rossi tratando de intervenir para calmar la situación, pero ni siquiera escuchó lo que decían. Hubiera preferido hablar de aquello a solas con Derek, pero parecía que éste era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada. Se giró dándole la espalda, y tan pronto como lo hizo, notó su mano sobre su hombro y tuvo que volver a enfrentarlo.

\- Pero... ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!...- Le reprochó con dureza.- ¿obligado? ¿Crees que me siento obligado?.!

Emily se alejó unos pasos de él, y recogió su bolso que colgaba a la entrada del salón. Sintió los ojos de Derek clavados en ella, y se volvió hacia él, con expresión de amargura.

\- Necesito tiempo...- Le dijo con voz cascada- Sólo eso...

Derek se acercó a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla, ajenos al resto del equipo que ahora se encontraba a su espalda.

\- No permitiré que te vayas...No voy a perderte otra vez...-Le recordó sin poder ocultar su amargura.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo, Derek?...- Sonrió ella con tristeza- ¿Vas a secuestrarme y a encerrarme como hicieron Ian y Patrick?.

Derek se quedó mudo ante aquel comentario. Sabía que, efectivamente, si ella quería marcharse, no podría impedirlo de ninguna manera, pero que sacara el tema de Ian y Patrick en aquel contexto, le pareció terriblemente injusto. Supo de inmediato que lo había hecho a posta para alejarlo de ella.

\- Emily, no tienes que marcharte. Somos tu familia- Le recordó García profundamente conmovida.

Emily fingió ignorar el daño que acababa de causarle a Derek, aunque se sentía realmente miserable. Sin embargo, si eso era lo que necesitaba para que la dejara ir, eso haría.

\- Ya lo sé... y os lo agradezco...- Les dijo al resto del equipo- Pero sabéis que tengo razón. Strauss no pasará esto...

\- No sabes lo que hara- Le recordó Rossi con gesto serio.

Ella resopló con suavidad.

\- No estoy ciega... Sé que la reunión del otro día fue más que un formalismo... ¿No es así, Hotch?

\- Aún no ha tomado ninguna decisión.- Le informó éste de forma casi enigmática.

\- No me dijísteis nada.,.- Intervino de repente Derek, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Porque aún no hay nada que decir. Emily está de baja y mientras lo esté no habrá consecuencias.- Le explicó Hotch, ocultando deliberadamente que en aquella reunión Strauss no parecía precisamente contenta con la situación.

\- Bien... - Dijo Emily con voz calmada- Así que por ahora no tendremos de qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad?... Si me disculpáis, me voy a casa... Estoy cansada.

\- Te acompañaré...- Se ofreció Derek rapidamente.

\- No hace falta... - Rehusó ella de forma cortante, dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Tomaré un taxi... Soy capaz de llegar perfectamente sola a casa... No he bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol- Le recordó para zanjar el asunto.

Poco después salía de la casa de Rossi, pero en lugar de ir hacia la de Derek, puso rumbo hacia su propio apartamento. Tuvo que armarse de valor para entrar allí sola, pero era necesario. Con toda la celeridad que pudo, hizo una pequeña maleta, y cogió su documentación personal y dinero en efectivo, dejando sobre la mesilla de la sala, su teléfono. No quería que la localizaran por el momento.

Antes de salir por la puerta, sin mirar atrás, escribió una pequeña nota que colocó sobre la almohada de su cama.

Unicamente ponía "Lo siento".

Si había algo que se le daba bien a Emily, era desaparecer. Sabía que Penélope la buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras, por eso había decidido dirigirse hacia el único lugar en el que nunca se les ocurriría indagar: La casa de su madre.

Aún conservaba la mansión familiar en Virginia, y ella necesitaba desconectar. En casa de su madre, podría permanecer todo el tiempo que quisiera, sin necesidad de usar tarjetas ni teléfonos. Pensó que era un buen momento para intentar recuperar su relación con ella, y en cualquier caso, su madre seguía viajando mucho, con lo cual tampoco tendrían que convivir juntas demasiado tiempo. Conocía al servicio de la casa, muchos trabajaban allí desde que ella era una niña, y sabía que tratarían por todos los medios que se sintiera a gusto.

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la gran puerta de roble de su antiguo hogar, respiró profundamente antes de tocar el timbre.

\- Emily... ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

De todas las personas que esperaba que le abrieran la puerta, la última que había imaginado, habiá sido precisamente la que tenía ante sus ojos: su madre, que ahora la miraba con expresión profundamente preocupada. No era de extrañar, era ya de noche, y debía tener un aspecto lamentable.

Su primer pensamiento fue inventar cualquier excusa pero finalmente, pareciera que el hecho de tener a su madre delante, simplemente fuera lo que necesitaba para que todos sus muros se vinieran abajo, y estalló en lágrimas.

\- Mamá...- Susurró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Era la primera vez que la llamaba "mamá" en lugar de "madre" desde que era niña.

Y posiblemente esto fue lo que conmovió a la normalmente fría Elisabeth Prentiss, de tal forma que sin pensárselo dos veces, la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Está bien...cariño...Ya estás en casa...- La calmó con voz suave- Todo irá bien...

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Emily sintió que aún había esperanza.


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola! Os dejo doble capítulo. Había estado dudando en si introducir o no el personaje de Elisabeth, pero finalmente creí que para el proceso de recuperación de Emily era importante que arreglara la relación con su madre. Este capítulo se centrará en ellas dos, y para que también tengáis algo de interacción de nuestra pareja favorita, publico también el capítulo 24. Ya sé con qué escena terminar la historia, así que esto va dirigiéndose ya hacia el final.

¡Espero que os guste!

 **Capitulo 23**

\- Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?.- Preguntó Elisabeth al ver a su hija, aún somnolienta.

Emily había entrado en la cocina, generalmente dominio exclusivamente de Anna, la fiel empleada de la familia que trabajaba para ellos desde que tenía uso de razón, pero aquel día, estaba sentada junto a su madre tomándose una taza de café tranquilamente. Emily no podía estar menos que sorprendida. Era incapaz de recordar a su madre en la cocina de la casa. Siempre desayunaba en el jardín, en su dormitorio, o en el comedor. Parecía que al fin y al cabo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho por allí.

\- En realidad sí...Y la verdad, es extraño...- Contestó con una sonrisa. No había tenido pesadillas, y sí, resultaba sumamente extraño.

Anna, se levantó y le ofreció una silla.

\- Sientate jovencita..., - Le habló con cariño- Te serviré el desayuno...- Y luego se la quedó mirando detenidamente- Estás muy pálida- Añadió frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Estás enferma?.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de saludarla con un cálido abrazo, cuando había llegado la noche anterior. Parecía tan abatida, que dejó que su madre se encargara de ella. No había querido cenar y se había ido directamente a la cama sin dar razón alguna de los motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí.

\- No... Sólo han sido unos días un poco difíciles- Se limitó a explicar, al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su madre- No es necesario que hagas eso Anna- Se apresuró a decirle al ver que comenzaba a servirle el zumo- Puedo hacerlo sola- Continuó un poco incomodada. Había olvidado completamente lo que era vivir en aquella casa rodeada de personas que se encargaban de hasta el más mínimo detalle.

\- Ya se que puedes hacerlo sola- Le contestó acariciándole la cabeza- Sólo deja que te cuidemos un poco ¿de acuerdo?. - Y seguidamente se sentó junto a ella, en el sitio que quedaba libre y se centró en su propio cafe.

Emily se dio por vencida, y le sonrió agradecida. Contra todo pronóstico, se sentía a gusto allí. Tomó un sorbo de zumo mientras comenzaba a untar una tostada con mermelada.

Miró hacia las otras dos mujeres, que permanecían en silencio, cruzándose miradas cómplices.

\- Sé que os estáis preguntando qué pasa...- Dijo Emily rompiendo el silencio- Yo... sólo necesitaba alejarme un poco de todo...

\- ¿Qué ocurre Emily?- Le preguntó Elisabeth con preocupación. Conocía más o menos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido con Doyle. El agente Hotchner la había mantenido al tanto de lo ocurrido y de su supuesta muerte, pero apenas había sabido nada de ella desde que había vuelto.

Emily dudó por unos momentos. ¿Que qué le ocurría? Habría sido más fácil preguntar qué no le ocurría.

\- No sabría ni por donde empezar- Titubeó cabizbaja, dejando la tostada sobre el plato.

Anna, se levantó y recogió sus cubiertos.

\- Por lo pronto os dejaré a solas- Anunció dándole un suave beso en la frente a Emily- Te veo luego, pequeña... podríamos dar una vuelta por el jardín... las rosas están preciosas- Añadió con dulzura.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, Emily suspiró tratando de reunir valor.

\- Bueno... Supongo que lo principal es que... Parece ser que vas a ser abuela...- Le informó sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzada como si tuviera otra vez 15 años. Sólo que ahora era una mujer adulta y el sonrojo de su rostro no parecía tener justificación y, sin embargo allí estaba. La mirada atónita de su madre, no ayudó demasiado.

\- Oh... Vaya...- Consiguió balbucear la embajadora cuando consiguió volver a respirar. Pero era evidente que su hija se parecía más a ella de lo que ninguna de las dos admitiría nunca. Recuperó el control de la situación rápidamente y se centró en los detalles- ¿De cuánto estás?

\- Cuatro semanas solamente- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Aún los médicos no saben si el embarazo seguirá adelante.

Su madre frunció el ceño, esperando el resto de la explicación.

\- Me secuestraron...

\- Ya lo sé, ese hombre... Doyle...- La interrumpió su madre. En realidad, no le apetecía escuchar otra vez aquella horrible historia.

Emily negó con la cabeza.

\- No... después de eso.. Un agente del FBI...

Ahora su madre la miró alarmada. ¿Dos veces?. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?. Pero aún así, recuperó la compostura. Debía ser algo en los genes de los Prentiss, pensó Emily al verla.

\- ¿Te hizo daño?- Le preguntó tratando de no parecer excesivamente inquieta.

\- Nada irremediable...- Se apresuró a aclararle- Pero me drogó y... no saben cómo afectará al bebé. Dicen que probablemente no ocurra nada, pero no están seguros...- Terminó sin poder evitar que su voz temblara ligeramente.

Fue cuando Emily notó a su madre ligeramente conmocionada, y casi al instante juntó las piezas.

\- No es de él... - Le aclaró con rapidez- Ya lo estaba cuando me secuestró.

Y por fin Elisabeth suspiró aliviada.

\- Gracias a Dios...- Consiguió susurrar. Y luego la examinó detenidamente- Y a propósito de eso, ¿lo sabe el padre?.

Y allí estaba el tema del que no le apetecía nada hablar. Emily se mordió el labio inferior tratando de improvisar una respuesta.

\- ¡Emily Valerie Prentiss!.- Exclamó en tono de reprimenda- Conozco ese gesto tuyo... ¡¿Qué no me quieres contar?!.

Emily abrió los ojos estupefacta. ¿Desde cuándo su madre la conocía tan bien?.

\- Mamá... Es que no sabe que estoy aquí... Y no estoy segura de que no vayas a ir corriendo a decírselo- Le respondió sin ser consciente de que le acababa de dar una pista.

\- Osea... que sé quién es...- Dedujo hábilmente su madre.

Emily frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de su error.

\- Yo no he dicho...- Mintió sin demasiado éxito.

\- ¿Es ese compañero tuyo de trabajo tan guapo... El agente Morgan?- Preguntó sin rodeos y con tal convencimiento que Emily abrió la boca en una perfecta "O".

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo?!...-Balbuceó totalmente aturdida. ¿Como demonios lo había averiguado? Desde luego, ya sabía de dónde había sacado sus dotes de perfilación- ¡Mama, no puedes decirle que estoy aquí!- Consiguió exclamar finalmente, dándose por vencida- ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes?

Elisabeth sonrió satisfecha ante la expresión sorprendida de su hija.

\- Sólo era una sospecha... Que me acabas de confirmar. Hace unos meses, después de tu supuesta muerte, me encontré con una de tus excompañeras de Instituto... Alison ¿Te acuerdas de ella?.

Y Emily resopló de pura frustración ¿Cómo olvidarla?.

\- Me dio el pésame y me contó algo sobre una fiesta, y un novio tuyo del que yo no tenía conocimiento y ¿un bebé?... La verdad es que me quedé atónita pero teniendo en cuenta tus circunstancias en aquel momento, no quise interrogarla demasiado. Pero me lo describió con mucho detalle... y luego... el día de tu supuesto funeral... Emily... ese hombre estaba realmente destrozado y junté dos y dos... Debe quererte mucho- Añadió con una sonrisa sibilina.

\- Lo que te contó sólo fue una broma...Debí haber supuesto que no se quedaría callada... Aunque irónicamente al final se volvió realidad- Le explicó pensativa, y luego hizo una pausa- Pensé que no habías venido a mi funeral...Me dijeron que no estabas allí.

\- Bueno... en realidad fue antes del funeral, se suponía que debía estar allí para dar más veracidad, pero fui incapaz de quedarme hasta el final...- Le explicó en voz baja- Yo no podía ver a tus amigos sufriendo sabiendo la verdad...

\- Lo siento por eso...- Se lamentó Emily con tristeza.

\- No fue tu culpa, querida...- Le dijo con suavidad, tomándola de la mano.- En cualquier caso, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?.

Emily la miró sin saber qué responder. ¿Qué podía decirle si ella misma no lo sabía?

\- Yo... Creo que esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola...- Le contestó en voz baja- Se siente responsable por todo lo que me ocurre, y no es justo para él.

\- Pero tú le quieres... ¿Emily?- Le preguntó con interés, aunque suponía la respuesta.

Emily suspiró y finalmente encontró valor para mirarla de frente.

\- Sí, mamá, le quiero... Pero se merece a alguien mejor que yo...- Dijo con tristeza.- O al menos, no esta versión de mí.

La embajadora permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, preguntándose cuántos errores había cometido para que su hija pensara que no se merecía a alguien como Derek Morgan.

\- ¿Y no crees que esa es decisión de él?.

Emily frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Emily... Por mucho daño que creas que puedes llegar a hacerle, si realmente te ama... en este momento estará viviendo un infierno sin saber dónde estás... No creo que sea justo ni para él ni para ti... ni para ese bebé que viene en camino.

\- Yo no sé...- Susurró Emily tratando de rebatir su argumento, pero su madre la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

\- Por mucho que a tu padre y a mí no nos hubiera ido bien, no significa que a ti te vaya a ocurrir lo mismo... - Le dijo agudamente la embajadora. Sabía que su divorcio, cuando Emily apenas tenía 8 años la había traumatizado más de lo que quería admitir, especialmente por el hecho de que después de aquello apenas había vuelto a tener contacto con su padre- Y no es justo que le impidas a ese hombre participar en tu embarazo. Si tienes la posibilidad de alcanzar la felicidad, no la desaproveches... lucha por lo que quieres... Y si caes... vuelve a levantarte.. Eres una Prentiss... No lo olvides- Le recordó con una sonrisa.

Emily asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre las palabras de su madre. ¿Era eso lo que le ocurría realmente? De repente sentía como si las consecuencias de sus dos secuestros no hubieran sido más que una excusa para no admitir que lo que realmente temía era repetir la historia de sus padres.

\- Gracias...- Dijo suavemente- Pensaré en ello... Te lo prometo.

\- Me alegra oirlo- Replicó con dulzura su madre- Y Emily... Mientras lo haces... Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

Emily suspiró aliviada. Sabía que su madre tenía razón, pero ella aún necesitaba algún tiempo para sanar.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Un mes después Derek Morgan había pasado de la preocupación a la desesperación. Cada mañana, después de haber encontrado aquella escueta nota en el apartamento de Emily, acudía a ver a García con la esperanza de que hubiera averiguado algo. Pero indefectiblemente, la respuesta siempre era la misma, con distintas variantes.

\- Lo siento...- Había sido la que había tocado aquella mañana- Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra- Añadió Penélope totalmente frustrada.

\- Está bien- La consoló Derek, tan decepcionado como ella- En algún momento bajará la guardia y la localizaremos.

\- No sé...- Dudó con tristeza- Si no quiere que la encuentren... Ya sabes... Es Emily... Tal vez simplemente deberías darle un poco de tiempo...-Le sugirió expresando en voz alta lo que el resto del equipo no se atrevía a decirle.

\- ¡Ha pasado un mes y no sabemos nada!- Exclamó resoplando- ¿Y si realmente le ha ocurrido algo?.

García se levantó casi de un salto y se encaró con él.

\- ¡No se te ocurra volver a decir algo así, Morgan!- Le amenazó apuntándole con el dedo- Estará bien... Seguro...

Derek finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que debía mantener la esperanza, pero le resultaba cada día más complicado. Una persona simplemente no podía desvanecerse como por arte de magia.

En ese momento le llegó un mensaje al teléfono móvil. Le echó un rápido vistazo.

\- Es J.J,, dice que hay alguien que quiere verme- Le informó perplejo.

\- Venga, te acompaño- Le conminó García tirándole del brazo. "Ojalá fuera Emily", pensó. Pero no se atrevió a repetirlo en alto.

Pero cuando llegaron junto a las mesas de J.J. y de Reid, ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, al encontrarse frente a frente con la embajadora Elisabeth Prentiss.

Derek se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente balbuceó un saludo.

\- Embajadora... ¿Qué le trae por aquí?.

Ella pareció mirarlo con curiosidad, como si estuviera evaluándolo, y Derek por alguna extraña razón se sintió repentinamente incómodo.

\- Emily... Como no podía ser de otra manera...- Le informó escuetamente- Y por favor... Deja los formalismos a un lado... teniendo en cuenta que tienes mucho que ver en la situación actual de mi hija, no creo que sean necesarios-. Añadió sin apenas sonreír- Llámame Elisabeth.

\- ¿La ha visto?- Preguntó Derek con vehemencia.

\- No sabemos nada de ella desde hace un mes- Le explicó rápidamente J.J.

\- Está en mi casa- Les dijo con sencillez- Sólo que esa niña testaruda se parece más a mí de lo que hubiera querido y es incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer... Así que he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto...- Continuó sin perder un ápice de su autocontrol- ¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar?... ¿Derek?- Añadió conteniendo una sonrisa lo suficiente como para que éste no se diera cuenta.

J.J. fue la única que notó justo en ese momento, que estaba poniéndolo a prueba. "Oh, señor", pensó, "Vaya suegra que le ha tocado".

Derek por su parte, estaba aliviado de tener por fin noticias, atónito con el hecho de que hubiera escogido la casa de su madre para ocultarse y ligeramente nervioso por la forma en que la embajadora lo escudriñaba. Le indicó con la mano la dirección de su despacho y la acompañó hasta el interior.

Una vez dentro, la invitó a sentarse frente a su mesa, y él tomó asiento al otro lado.

\- ¿Está bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

Elisabeth asintió levemente.

\- Está sanando... y sigue embarazada por si tenías dudas- Le contestó con voz pausada- Esperaba que reuniera el valor suficiente como para que contactara contigo... pero por alguna extraña razón no se atreve. Creo que piensa que debes estar enfadado con ella por haberse ido así. ¿Lo estás?- Añadió sin rodeos.

\- Ahora mismo no sabría contestar a eso...- Le explicó con sinceridad- Pero si me pregunta si lo enojado que pueda estar es suficiente como para renunciar a ella... la respuesta es no.

La embajadora inclinó la cabeza, satisfecha con sus palabras.

\- En ese caso, tú y yo haremos un trato.

Derek la miró confundido.

\- Te mantendré al tanto de cómo está, para que estés tranquilo al respecto... Pero tienes que prometerme que no tratarás de ir a buscarla...

Derek abrió la boca para protestar.

\- No es discutible... Por cierto...- Le interrumpió de forma tajante- Ella necesita tiempo, y tú se lo vas a dar. Cuando esté preparada, ella misma vendrá a buscarte... Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Me avisará si ocurre algo con el bebé?.- Cedió finalmente Morgan.

\- Tienes mi palabra- Le prometió ella, y luego rebuscó en su bolso durante unos segundos- Eso me recuerda... he traido algo... - Añadió extendiendo la mano- A Emily le ha estado haciendo el seguimiento de su embarazo una amiga obstetra. Hace unos días fue a verla, y le pedí que me imprimiera una de más.

Derek tomó entre sus manos la pequeña ecografía que Elisabeth le había entregado, y jadeó emocionado cuando vio la primera foto de su hijo.

La embajadora sonrió conmovida por su reacción.

\- Ahora tiene casi nueve semanas... Aún es pronto para saber el sexo... Pero todo va bien por el momento- Añadió con suavidad.

\- Gracias...- Le dijo tomándola de la mano- Cuide de ella por mí... por favor- Le suplicó a sabiendas de que lo haría.

\- Por supuesto...Y Derek... Me alegro de que Emily haya encontrado a alguien como tú en su camino.

A partir de aquel día, la embajadora informaba puntualmente a Morgan de todo lo concerniente a Emily, y cada vez que ésta se realizaba una nueva ecografía, ella se aseguraba de que tuviera una "foto" de su bebé. Al tiempo que la relación entre ambos se estrechaba, Emily, por su parte se concentraba plenamente en recuperarse, tanto física como emocionalmente. Aún temblaba ante la idea de que al bebé pudiera ocurrirle algo, y sabía que ese miedo lo tendría hasta el momento en que lo tuviera sano y salvo entre sus brazos. Su madre, de vez en cuando le recordaba que debía llamar a Derek, pero nunca tuvo valor para hacerlo hasta que cuando cumplió las 20 semanas de embarazo, se realizó la amniocentesis por recomendación de su obstetra. Sabía que con ello descartaría multitud de posibles problemas en el bebé, y estaba aterrada con la idea de que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo. Las patadas de éste, cada vez más frecuentes parecían indicar lo contrario... Pero no podía evitar estar asustada. Aún no sabía si era un niño o una niña. Le había pedido a la obstetra que no se lo dijera. Se sentía como si traicionara a Derek si se enteraba antes que ella, pero sabía que cuando tuviera el resultado de la prueba, vendría en el informe. Así que, pensó que finalmente era el momento.

Y todo ello lo decidió mientras se dirigía en coche hacia la consulta del médico para recoger los resultados. Cuando pasó por delante del edificio de la UAC, de camino hacia la misma, simplemente le pidió al chófer de su madre que se detuviera en la entrada.

Respiró profundamente en un par de ocasiones, y atravesó las puertas de Quántico. Luego tomó el ascensor, y subió hasta las oficinas de la UAC.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia las mesas de Reid, y JJ, y a la que había sido hasta el momento, la suya propia. Pero allí no había nadie. Suspiró resignada pensando que posiblemente estuvieran en un caso. Buscó en la oficina de García, pero allí tampoco había nadie, así que finalmente encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala de reuniones. Entre las ranuras de las persianas, vislumbró al equipo reunido alrededor de la mesa. Durante un momento sintió nostalgia de todo aquello, y deseó volver con todas sus fuerzas.

Controlando sus nervios, colocó su mano temblorosa sobre el pomo de la puerta, y en lugar de tocar, simplemente respiró hondo nuevamente y abrió.

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella totalmente estupefactos, y más concretamente, hacia su vientre, que ahora revelaba sin lugar a dudas su embarazo. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano hacia esa zona, mientras que notaba como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Derek estaba justo enfrente de ella, y pareció quedarse petrificado durante unos segundos. Emily se sintió terriblemente culpable. Suponía que debía estar profundamente enojado, y con toda la razón del mundo.

Se produjo un silencio en la sala, y Emily jadeó nerviosa.

\- Siento interrumpir- Balbuceó con la voz cascada. Y luego miró hacia Derek que se había levantado de su asiento como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, y ahora se dirigía hacia ella lentamente- Derek... Yo... lo siento...No sé cómo pedirte que me perdones... Créeme que...

Mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para disculparse, éste puso su mano en su vientre, durante unos segundos para seguidamente atraparla entre sus brazos y acallar sus disculpas con un beso en los labios.

Emily se perdió en aquel beso, y en aquellos brazos que tanto había echado de menos, ignorando los suspiros de García y las sonrisas del resto.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos, Derek le tomó las mejillas entre las manos y la acarició suavemente.

\- Te quiero- Le susurró con dulzura- Te quiero...- Le siguió repitiendo una y otra vez, incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa.

Emily sintió que su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse, y que su cuerpo temblaba más y más cada vez que se lo decía. Y solo conocía una forma de que aquello se detuviera.

\- Yo también te quiero- Le dijo, por primera vez sin temor- Derek... Yo también te quiero...

Mantuvieron sus miradas el uno en el otro, en silencio, como si en aquella habitación no hubiera nadie más.

\- Bueno... ¡Yo también os quiero muchísimo!- Exclamó García repentinamente abrazándose a ambos, y provocando las risas de todos.

Emily se apartó por fin consciente de dónde estaba, y el color rojizo volvió a sus mejillas. Derek le tomó entonces de la mano, y se dispusieron a recibir las felicitaciones de sus amigos, que ya habían comenzado a levantarse para abrazarlos.

\- Esto se merece un brindis- Anunció Rossi, mientras se dirigía a un pequeño mueble bar para coger una botella de vino- Aunque tú sólo brindarás...- Añadió señalando hacia el vientre de Emily- Nada de alcohol para los menores de edad.

Entre J.J. y García, la atraparon apartándola de Derek, y comenzaron a interrogarla sobre los detalles del embarazo.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamó repentinamente Emily. Por un momento había olvidado el motivo por el que había vuelto a la UAC- En realidad el brindis tendrá que esperar... Tengo cita con mi obstetra...- Les informó volviéndose hacia Derek- Hoy me darán el resultado de la amniocentesis... Y también me dirán el sexo del bebé- Añadió con timidez- Pensé que querrías acompañarme.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención del sexo del bebé.

\- ¿Aún no lo sabes?- Le preguntó con curiosidad Reid.

\- No...- Contestó ella en voz baja- Quería esperar a que estuviéramos los dos... - Le explicó aún con el rubor en su rostro.- Si puedes... claro... No sé si tenéis algún caso..- Continuó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Claro que puede- Le autorizó Hotch, de forma inmediata- Morgan, tienes el día libre... y si necesitas algunos más, no habrá problema- Añadió con amabilidad.

\- Gracias Hotch- Le dijo Derek inclinando levemente la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia Emily. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba preocupada- Verás que todo irá bien. Hasta ahora ha ido todo como debía, así que nada tiene por qué cambiar- Añadió con seguridad.

Emily lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Le preguntó con curiosidad. Su forma de decirlo era la de alguien que tenía más conocimiento del tema del que se suponía que debía tener.

Derek arqueó las cejas, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás tu madre me haya mantenido al día- Le explicó con gesto travieso.

Emily abrió la boca atónita. ¿Su madre?. No podía creerlo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?.

\- Tu madre apareció un mes después de que te fueras- Respondió J.J. con suavidad- Y desde entonces, parece que Derek y ella han hecho muy buenas migas... - Terminó con gesto burlón.

Emily miró alternativamente a J.J. y luego a Derek.

\- ¿Tú y mi madre?.- Estaba estupefacta- ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?. ¿Cómo has conseguido llevarte bien con ella en apenas tres meses cuando a mí me ha costado media vida?.

Derek contuvo una carcajada.

\- Quizás nadie sea capaz de resistir el encanto de Derek Morgan...- Dijo con gesto seductor.

Emily jadeó fingiéndose ofendida.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy capaz de pararte cuándo quiera?- Le reprochó arqueando una ceja, ajena a las risitas que comenzaban a escucharse.

\- Bueno... A la vista está... - Replicó Derek dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su vientre, mientras sonreía con malicia, lo que causó las carcajadas del resto.

\- ¡Oh Derek Morgan!- Exclamó ella dándole un manotazo en el brazo- Eso ha sido un golpe realmente bajo... Y debo decirte que soy una agente del FBI perfectamente cualificada para resistir tus zalamerías...

\- Después de ver el video del gimnasio... Creo que apostaré por Morgan- Apuntó repentinamente Reid con picardía- Le podéis dar gracias a que no lo incluimos en el informe que le enviamos a Strauss.

Ahora Emily se giró hacia Reid, que parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, y seguidamente fulminó a Derek con la mirada.

\- Te dije que había cámaras- Le reprochó indignada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Derek se encogió de hombros, con expresión de disculpa, pero inmediatamente sonrió con fingida inocencia.

\- Bueno... En mi defensa te recuerdo que la culpa fue exclusivamente tuya...- Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Y entonces aquella conversación vino plenamente a su memoria.

\- ¡Derek!- Le llamó la atención nuevamente ruborizada- ¿Te importaría dejar algo para nosotros dos?- Le recriminó con temor- No hay necesidad de que sepan hasta el mínimo detalle... ¿No crees?.

Derek, rodó los ojos dándose por vencido e ignorando las miradas curiosas del resto.

\- Chicos... En serio... No es que queramos echaros, pero como sigáis así, los que nos vamos a tener que ir somos nosotros... Empezamos a sentir que sobramos...- Se burló Rossi.

Derek y Emily se volvieron hacia el resto, avergonzados, y luego se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Vamos princesa?- La conminó con un gesto de la mano hacia la salida.

Emily suspiró resignada, y juntos salieron de la sala.

Desde dentro aún pudieron oírlos hablar

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan que eres indecentemente hermosa?- Le había dicho Derek en tono burlón, mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

Su mano bajó ligeramente por su cadera.

Emily le dio un codazo, apartándolo de ella.

\- ¿En serio?- Era lo último que la habían oido decir mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor- Si crees que vas a repetir la escena del gimnasio justo enfrente del despacho de Strauss estás realmente equivocado... amigo...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Derek y Emily tomaron asiento frente a la obstetra, quien les recibió con una sonrisa franca. Era una mujer de mediana edad, y expresión amable.

\- Me alegra conocer al papá, Emily- Le dijo mientras se detenía un momento en Derek, antes de volver hacia ella- Supongo que ya era hora de que participara en esto- Añadió con gesto cómplice.

Emily sonrió, nerviosa, y al instante notó la mano de Derek tomando fuertemente la suya.

\- ¿Tienes los resultados?

La obstetra afirmó con la cabeza.

\- No os preocupéis. Todo está perfecto... Te he sacado una copia del informe- Extendió la mano y les entregó un sobre cerrado.

Solo entonces Emily fue capaz de suspirar aliviada, como si le hubieran sacado un peso de encima.

\- ¡Oh, Dios!- Exclamó emocionada- Pensé..., creí...

\- Todo está bien, Em.. tranquila.- Le susurró Derek al oido, para inmediatamente después depositarle un suave beso en la sien. Cuando Emily se giró hacia él, se encontró con sus ojos llenos de amor.. Asintió levemente, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, y luego ambos se volvieron hacia la obstetra.

\- ¿Es un niño o una niña?- Preguntó finalmente Emily.

La obstetra se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a ella.

\- Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías...- Bromeó, mientras la conminaba a seguirla- Podría decirtelo, pero creo que al papá le gustará verlo en foto- Añadió sonriendo.

Le indicó a Emily que se tumbara en la camilla, junto al ecógrafo, y luego llamó a un muy confundido y al mismo tiempo nervioso Derek, para que se colocara, de pie, junto a ella.

En unos instantes, Emily, sintió el frío gel sobre su abdomen, y se volvió hacia Derek. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, conteniendo la respiración, mientras que la obstetra trataba de encontrar la mejor imagen.

\- Bueno... Aquí está- Les anunció con voz alegre.

Inmediatamente, ambos dirigieron su atenciòn hacia la pantalla, tratando de seguir las explicaciones de la doctora, incapaces de articular palabra.

\- ¿Qué es?- Volvió a preguntar Derek, con la mano de Emily firmemente sujeta entre las suyas,

\- Si seguimos con la teoría clásica de los colores... Creo que tendrás que pintar la habitación de color rosa... papá- Les anunció.

\- ¿Es una niña?- TItubeó Emily con voz apenas audible, al tiempo que sentía que sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- ¿Está bien?

\- Perfectamente.- Le aseguró sin asomo de duda.

Derek se inclinó sobre Emily y la besó en los labios. Luego se separó mientras seguía acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Es una princesita...Nuestra princesita- Añadió Derek con dulzura, y volviendo luego la vista hacia la pantalla.

Se quedaron así, ensimismados contemplando a su hija, hasta que la doctora carraspeó para llamar su atención.

\- Ya puedes levantarte, Emily... Te daré algunas indicaciones, pero por lo demás es un embarazo normal. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Derek ayudó a Emily a incorporarse de la camilla, que se afanó por colocarse la ropa nuevamente, ante la absorta mirada de Derek que de repente, parecía como si se hubiera paralizado delante de ella. Cuando lo miró, perpleja, sintió sus ojos clavados en ella, con tal profundidad que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- Derek... ¿Qué?..- Balbuceó desconcertada.

\- Cásate conmigo- Le pidió él con total naturalidad.

Emily abrió la boca atónita, no ya sólo por la repentina petición, sino por lo poco apropiado del lugar. Desvió los ojos durante un instante a la doctora, que fingía no haber oído nada, aunque era imposible que no lo hubiera hecho.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Se burló nerviosamente de él- ¿Te ha afectado ver al bebé?.

Derek negó con la cabeza.

\- Cuando Patrick te secuestró juré que si te recuperaba, pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo... Y eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo...´- Le explicó con suavidad- No quiero volver a perderte.

Sus palabras despertaron en Emily una gran ternura, y ahora fue ella quien le acarició la mejilla, para luego besarlo en los labios.

\- No vas a perderme...- Le aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. - Pero tienes que reconocer, agente Morgan... que te estás dejando llevar por la emotividad del momento... Y no estoy muy segura de que necesitemos algo así para poder estar juntos- Añadió con una sonrisa, y rezando para que no se lo tomara a mal.

Derek le tocó la nariz, juguetonamente.

\- Al menos, no es un no... - Le dijo con pícardía- Al final te convenceré, princesa...

Ella rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza, mientras que con un gesto lo conminó a volver junto a la obstetra.

Después de darle las últimas indicaciones, salieron de la consulta, compartiendo una expresión de felicidad.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de tu madre?- Le ofreció mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Luego traviesamente comenzó a besarla en el cuello- ¿O prefieres que nos vayamos a casa?- Añadió mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja.

Emily trató como pudo de contener un gemido, sabiendo que la sala de espera en la que aún se encontraban estaba llena de gente. Se separó un poco de él, y sonrió ante su expresión descarada.

\- ¿Me estás tratando de manipular?- Le preguntó con gesto de advertencia- ¿Crees de verdad que caeré tan fácilmente rendida a tus pies sólo porque lleve a "tu princesita" en mi vientre?- Continuó desafiante.

En lugar de contestar, Derek la besó en los labios, con fiereza, provocando ahora que Emily no pudiera evitar gemir cuando sintió su lengua enredándose en la suya. Sólo cuando de reojo se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando, se separó un poco de él, y apoyó jadeante la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Vale...- Susurró casi sin fuerzas- Tú ganas...

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con aquella expresión autosuficiente de Derek que tanto había echado de menos.

Emily se sorprendió al comprobar que durante los meses en que había estado ausente, Derek se había preocupado de terminar de decorar la casa a la que la había llevado después de sacarla de su apartamento. Ahora todas las habitaciones estaban amuebladas, listas para que una familia viviera allí. Y se la veía cálida y acogedora.

\- Aún tendrás que traer tus cosas...- Le dijo mientras le mostraba los cambios que había hecho en el dormitorio- Si estás segura... claro...

Emily observó a su alrededor. El dormitorio no había cambiado demasiado. Había mantenido los robustos muebles, y añadido más decoración. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

\- ¿Y la mecedora?- Le preguntó señalando hacia el lugar donde ahora se encontraba un sillón de dos plazas junto a una mesita de té.

Derek pareció dudar durante unos instantes, y luego la tomó de la mano.

\- Ven... acompáñame...- La invitó en voz baja.

Lo miró confundida pero lo siguió a través del pasillo hasta el dormitorio contiguo.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa...- Le dijo abriendo con suavidad la puerta para permitirle entrar.

No pudo evitar jadear totalmente impresionada cuando vio la habitación para el bebé que Derek había preparado. Una preciosa cuna blanca, a juego con el resto del mobiliario del mismo color, era el centro de la estancia. En las paredes había pintado un mural, imitando un paisaje de montaña, con un río,flores pequeños animales correteando y pájaros en la parte alta. Incluso en el techo había dibujado un precioso cielo azul, con nubes, y colgado del mismo, había un lámpara imitando a un sol.

Por fin, junto a la cuna, estaba la mecedora por la que había preguntado.

\- No es rosa... Aún no sabía si iba a ser un niño o una niña...Pero creí que te gustaría...- Susurró a sus espaldas- Siempre hablabas de lo feliz que eras cuando visitabas a tu abuelo en Los Alpes franceses.

Emily se giró hacia él totalmente aturdida por la sorpresa.

\- No puedo imaginarme nada más hermoso- Balbuceó conmovida- Derek... ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Comencé cuando tu madre vino a verme... Simplemente no podía quedarme esperando sin más.- Le explicó en voz baja.

Emily frunció el ceño, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

\- Lo siento... Yo... No debí...- Se disculpó.

Derek la silenció colocando su dedo en sus labios.

\- No... Está bien... Lo entiendo, Em...- Le aseguró con dulzura- Lo importante es que estás aquí, y que estás bien... - Y luego la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos- ¿Lo estás?.

\- Me hizo bien alejarme un poco de todo..- Le explicó con cierta tristeza- Y no sé si estoy del todo bien aún... Pero sé que sí lo suficientemente como para intentarlo...- Añadió con una timida sonrisa.

Derek trató de ver más allá de sus palabras, escrutando en sus ojos aquella mirada que tanto le costaba a veces descifrar. Luego, arqueó una ceja con expresión inocente.

\- ¿Eso significa que vas a casarte conmigo?- Le preguntó traviesamente.

Emily jadeó sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó incrédula- Yo no he dicho...- Trató de explicarse durante unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Derek se estaba burlando de ella- Muy bonito... Intentando manipularme para que acepte...- Añadió fingiéndose ofendida- Pero si juegas bien tus cartas...-Continuó de forma seductora- Tal vez puedas convencerme de que me quede a vivir aquí...

Derek sonrió satisfecho.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo...- Replicó él guiñándole un ojo, para seguidamente atraparla entre sus brazos.

Sus labios volvieron a su boca y luego a su cuello, mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar por su cintura. Después subió hacia su pecho, acariciándolo, y cuando se deslizó de nuevo hacia abajo, notó el pequeño bulto en su vientre, y se apartó de ella con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

\- Emily... ¿Qué hay del bebé?

Emily lo miró desconcertada.

\- Quiero decir... ¿Podemos...?- Balbuceó sintiéndose un poco estúpido.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Emily no pudo evitar sonreír, atónita.

\- Bueno... por muy grande que sea tu ego... Agente Morgan... - Le susurró arqueando las cejas- No creo que sea tan grande como para llegar hasta donde está el bebé- Añadió con expresión divertida, tratando de sofocar una carcajada sin demasiado resultado.

Derek la miró con fingido enojo.

\- ¿Divirtiendote a mi costa?- Le preguntó juguetonamente- Bien... Veremos cuánto te dura- Añadió cogiéndola sorpresivamente en brazos.

\- ¡Derek!- Exclamó Emily entre risas, agarrándose fuertemente de él.- ¡¿Qué haces?!.¿Te has vuelto loco?.

Pero a él parecían no importarle sus protestas

\- Voy a demostrarte cuán grande es mi ego...- Se burló, mientras la llevaba hacia el dormitorio principal.- Y dile a esa pequeña, que mejor no mire...

\- ¡Oh señor!... - Suspiró riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.- Espero que no herede tu humildad...-. Se burló de él antes de traspasar el umbral de su dormitorio, donde Derek la dejó suavemente sobre la cama, ambos dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	26. Chapter 26

_¡Hola!. Con este doble capítulo termino esta historia que desde luego ha sido más larga de lo que inicialmente había previsto._

 _Gracias no sólo por vuestros comentarios, sino también a todos los que habéis utilizado parte de vuestro tiempo para leerla y llegar hasta aquí._

 _Espero que os guste el final._

 **Capitulo 26**

El amanecer los sorprendió, a través de los grandes ventanales del dormitorio, con sus cuerpos desnudos y envueltos entre sábanas de satén. Cuando Derek abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Emily tumbada boca arriba, mirando tranquilamente hacia el techo de la habitación. Se incorporó levemente, quedándose apoyado en el codo, sorprendido de lo absorta que parecía. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que oyó su voz a su lado.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Le preguntó con suavidad.

Emily se giró, hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Le sonrió y suspiró relajada.

\- Sólo estaba pensando- Contestó con voz pausada, luego lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Y tú?.

Derek frunció el ceño, un poco perplejo por la pregunta.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si estoy bien después de hacer el amor con la mujer que amo?- Le devolvió la pregunta con sonrisa condescendiente.

Ella entornó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta... - Le hizo notar arqueando las cejas.

Derek asintió admitiendo su error, e inmediatamente la miró con expresión traviesa.

\- Admites que me amas entonces... ¿no?- Su tono de autosuficiencia provocó que Emily sonriera rindiéndose a él.

Simplemente se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Lo admito... Si te hace feliz...- Se dio por vencida finalmente.

\- Me hace muy feliz- Corroboró Derek posando su mano sobre el vientre de Emily- ¿Lo has oido princesita?- Añadió como si le hablara al bebé- Tu mamá y tu papá se aman mucho... Así que tendrás que convencerla para que acepte su propuesta... Ya sabes... La que incluye un par de anillos...- Le susurró fingiendo ignorar deliberadamente a Emily.

\- ¡Derek!- Exclamó ésta entre risas- ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas van ya... cuatro...?- Le recordó tratando de hacer recuento mental.

Derek se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. Frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos.

\- Cinco en realidad...- La corrigió- Aparte de ésta, una en la consulta, otra cuando llegamos aquí, dos anoche mientras hacíamos el amor..- Añadió con tono sugerente, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Dos?...- Lo interrumpió ella- No recuerdo sino una...- Continuó pensativa.

\- Bueno..- Le aclaró, mientras con sus dedos recorría su estómago en dirección hacia su monte de venus- Eso es porque estabas un poco... Cómo lo diría... ¿extasiada?

Emily abrió los ojos atónita, y lo golpeó en el hombro. Derek se apartó de ella, fingiendo estar herido.

\- Y esto es lo que recibo después de humillarme una y otra vez...- Se quejó con gesto compungido, provocando una carcajada en Emily.

\- Sí, ya veo lo compungido que estás...- Se burló de él sin piedad. Luego suspiró con resignación- ¿Esto va a seguir así hasta que diga que sí?.

\- Mmmm- Murmuró con satisfacción.

Emily lo miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué?- Le exigió saber, confundida por su reacción.

Derek volvió a besarla en los labios en lugar de contestar inmediatamente. Luego se separó, quedándose a sólo unos centimetros de su rostro.

\- Que has dicho "hasta que diga que sí"...- Le hizo notar- Lo que me indica que no es un no rotundo...

Emily se echó a reir durante unos segundos, sabiendo que no podía refutar su argumento. Luego se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Sintió los ojos de Derek sobre ella, con tal intensidad que se estremeció.

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora en qué estabas pensando?- Le preguntó volviendo a su conversación inicial- ¿O vas a seguir buscando excusas para eludir el tema?.- Añadió con voz grave.

Suspiró con un gesto de admisión, y se sentó en la cama envuelta en las sábanas. Derek hizo lo propio y simplemente le dio tiempo para que aclarara sus ideas.

\- Pensaba en todo lo que mi vida ha cambiado en el ultimo año...- Dijo con suavidad- Y de cómo estaba tan preocupada por todo lo malo que podría ocurrir que me olvidé de lo que ya tenía...-Hizo una pausa esperando que él interviniera, pero él simplemente continuaba allí, en silencio, escuchándola- Y recordé la última vez que nos vimos antes de que me fuera... Derek...- Volvió a tomar aire, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- Tenías razón... Quise acabar con todo...- Le confesó finalmente, y luego se quedó callada, cabizbaja.

\- ¿Realmente querías morir, Em?- Le preguntó tomando su rostro con su mano, obligándola a enfrentarse a él- ¿Realmente pensaste que no había nada por lo que luchar?.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras que sentía que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

\- Yo no quería morir, Derek...- Le explicó con voz cascada- Es que no podía vivir así... Me sentía como si estuviera en un infierno...y odiaba la idea de arrastrarte conmigo... Traté de apartarte... Pero hiciera lo que hiciera...Tú seguías ahí, a mi lado...

\- Y por eso te fuiste- Concluyó él, acariciándola suavemente.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, totalmente apenada.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó con tristeza- Creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto...Pensé que si al bebé le ocurría algo malo... No podría soportarlo... Y no quería que lo vieras... No quería hacerte pasar por eso...- Añadió con las lágrimas ahora rodando por sus mejillas.

Derek la escrutó durante unos segundos, buscando el modo de hacerle entender lo que sentía por ella.

\- Emily- Le dijo con gravedad- El único infierno para mí, es estar sin ti... ¿Es que no lo sabes?. Podría soportarlo todo, menos perderte a ti, y ahora, perderla a ella.- Continuó colocando su mano de nuevo sobre su vientre.- Prométeme que si en algún momento sientes que vuelves a caer... me lo dirás... porque te juro que estaré aquí para sostenerte.

\- Te lo prometo- Susurró ella- Te lo prometo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres meses después, Emily y Derek vivían juntos a todos los efectos. Ella mantenía su baja, procurando disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su embarazo, algo más de un mes, y escapando de paso, de la furia de Strauss. Rossi les había prometido que trabajaría en ello, tratando de convencerla para encontrar una solución intermedia que evitara que cualquiera de los dos fuera sancionado. Derek, por su parte, había vuelto al trabajo, pero ahora con el aliciente de que cada vez que volvía a casa, se encontraba a alguien esperando en ella. No había sido fácil. A pesar de que la estancia en casa de su madre, le había servido a Emily para tomar la decisión de seguir adelante, aún habían tenido que lidiar con las consecuencias de su trauma. A pesar de ello, ambos sentían que las cosas iban por buen camino, y esperaban ilusionados la llegada de la pequeña.

Aquel día, el equipo volvía de un caso, cuando Emily se había presentado en la oficina de García, para esperarle. En realidad, echaba de menos el trabajo en la Unidad, y en cuánto podía se pasaba por allí. Por supuesto, todos estaban encantados de que lo hiciera, y siempre se preocupaban de que ella se sintiera a gusto, lo cual les agradecía profundamente.

\- Voy a tomarme una infusión en el office, ¿Quieres acompañarme?- La invitó incorporándose de la silla, junto a la mesa de García.

Ésta se levantó inmediatamente, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Dios mío Emily! ¡Estás enorme! ¿Dices que aún te falta un mes?- Le preguntó escandalizada.

Emily se echó a reir ante la poca sutileza de su amiga.

\- Gracias... Es lo que necesitaba oir- Se burló- Y me faltan en realidad cinco semanas... Aunque por las patadas que da últimamente no creo que llegue...- Añadió con un gesto de repentino dolor.

\- Oye... ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupada- Eso no ha parecido una patada.

Emily negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- No es nada... No me he levantado muy bien esta mañana... Eso es todo...- La tranquilizó- Creo que una manzanilla me sentará bien... ¿Vamos entonces?.

Penélope la siguió hasta el office, donde ambas se sentaron a esperar al resto en la soledad de las oficinas dado que ya eran más de las diez de la noche, hasta que unos quince minutos después llegó el equipo.

\- Esto sí es una sorpresa...- Le dijo Derek al verla, mientras la besaba en los labios. Emily se apartó rapidamente, con timidez. Aún le producía sonrojo las muestras de afecto delante del equipo, especialmente cuando notaba sus miradas complacidas sobre ellos. Derek, por supuesto lo sabía, y parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo a posta.- Pero es muy tarde... Tenías que haberte quedado descansando... ¿Estás mejor?- Añadió. Emily, también le había comentado a él antes de ir a la UAC que no se encontraba del todo bien.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó J.J con gesto preocupado.

\- Sí...- Balbuceó tratando de tranquilizarlos, aunque hacía horas que comenzaba a notar que las molestias habían comenzado a convertirse en un dolor ciertamente incómodo.- Es que no podía quedarme en casa más tiempo encerrada.

Y en ese momento, sintió lo que ahora fue capaz de identificar perfectamente como una contracción que la hizo doblarse hasta sostenerse en Derek, que seguía a su lado. Un gemido, salió de su boca, haciendo que el equipo abriera los ojos definitivamente preocupados.

\- ¿Em?- Reid se acercó a ella, casi de un salto, ayudándola a incorporarse. Derek, por su parte, se había quedado mudo, casi sin respiración.

\- Estoy bien- Dijo ella una vez que hubo pasado- Aún falta más de un mes.

\- No lo parece- Le hizo notar García- Y llevas toda la tarde así, con esas molestias..

Emily la fulminó con los ojos. No quería preocupar a nadie innecesariamente. Había leido en varias ocasiones sobre las contracciones falsas, y suponía que no era más que eso.

\- Espera... ¿molestias o contracciones?- Le preguntó directamente J.J.

\- Será mejor que te lleve al Hospital- Dijo finalmente Derek con gesto desencajado- No tienes buena cara...

Emily se irguió atónita.

\- Tú tampoco Derek Morgan... Deberías ver la expresión de pánico que tienes... Ya te lo he dicho, falta más de un mes... Y créeme que he tenido suficientes hospitales últimamente, no iré hasta que sea absolutamente necesario.

Y de nuevo sintió que el dolor volvía a apoderarse de la zona del bajo vientre, solo que ahora parecía comenzar a extenderse por sus riñones.

\- ¡Oh señor!- Exclamò colocando su mano en la cadera mientras volvía a agarrarse, ésta vez a la mesa del office. Derek, inmediatamente la sostuvo por la cintura, como si de alguna manera pudiera ayudarla.

\- Creo que definitivamente será mejor que vayas al hospital- Le dijo Rossi con evidente alarma en su voz.

\- ¡No voy a ir a ningún hospital! ¡Estoy bien!- Exclamó como si fuera una niña con una rabieta.

Los perfiladores se miraron entre sí, estupefactos, y luego hacia Derek que parecía en shock.

\- Emily... No creo que eso sea una simple molestia- Trató de hacerla entrar en razón Hotch.

\- Supongo que tú sabes mucho de eso ¿no Hotch?- Le recriminó ofendida.- Sólo necesito sentarme un momento.

\- De acuerdo- Cedió Derek- ¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato en el sillón de la sala de reuniones?. Si no se te pasa, iremos al hospital, y si se te pasa, nos iremos a casa. ¿Te parece?- Le propuso con suavidad..

Emily lo miró con desconfianza. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que se la iba a llevar en brazos directa al hospital. Luego se dio cuenta de que con semejante barriga resultaría cuanto menos imposible, así que cuando creyó encontrarse mejor, simplemente le siguió hasta la sala de reuniones.

Una vez allí, la ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá, sin poder evitar ocultar su expresión de disgusto.

\- Estoy bien...- Volvió a decirle por enésima vez.

Y detuvo su argumento en seco, cuando sintió un liquido bajando por sus piernas. Parecía que el bebé estaba empeñado en no darle la razón.

\- ¿Emily?- Le llamó la atención, con inquietud, al ver cómo se había quedado prácticamente congelada en el sitio.

\- Derek... Creo que acabo de romper aguas...- Susurró aterrorizada.

Ahora el que se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos fue Derek, que bajó la vista, sólo para comprobar que efectivamente, tanto el vestido premamá que llevaba Emily, como el sillón, estaban húmedos.

Se habría quedado paralizado eternamente, si no lo hubiera sacado de su estado de pánico, ver cómo Emily se retorcía, con evidente gesto de dolor mientras trataba de amortiguar un grito. Incoherentemente volvió al argumento al que ella se había aferrado sólo unos minutos antes.

\- Pero te falta un mes...- Le recordó tontamente.

\- Díselo a ella- Le replicó Emily mientras que sofocaba otra contracción.- Porque ahora mismo dudo que pueda levantarme de aquí para ir a ningún hospital..

Y fue cuando salió disparado fuera de la sala de reuniones para pedir ayuda al resto.

\- ¡Llama a una ambulancia, Penélope!- Exclamó dirigiéndose a la rubia- ¡Va a nacer ya!

Reid, Hotch, Penélope y Rossi, se quedaron mirándolo boquiabiertos, incapaces de reaccionar. Sólo J.J. se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala de reuniones, para ver el estado real en que se encontraba.

\- ¿Em?-Se acercó a ella colocándose a su lado. En cuanto la vio, tuvo serias dudas de que ninguna ambulancia pudiera llegar a tiempo.- ¿Cada cuánto tienes contracciones?.

El grito de Emily, que ahora no se molestó en ahogar, le confirmó su teoría. Aquella niña iba a nacer allí, y nadie iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- ¡J.J.!- Exclamó asustada Emily- Creo que...

\- Lo sé, lo sé... - Le susurró ésta, con voz calmada- Todo irá bien...

En ese momento, Morgan apareció en la puerta, tan aterrorizado como Emily. Detrás de él, J.J. pudo ver al resto del equipo. Sin duda la habían oído gritar.

Se puso de pie, tomando cartas en el asunto.

\- Derek y Reid, entrad aquí...- Les ordenó- El resto fuera.

\- Hemos llamado a la ambulancia...- Susurró García.

\- Bien..- Dijo J.J.- Pero no llegará a tiempo... Así que vosotros dos, entrad de una vez y el resto largo de aquí...- Y como para darle la razón, Emily volvió a gritar, aferrándose al brazo de J.J.- ¡Y buscad una manta!.

Derek, al oírla, practicamente de un salto llegó hasta ella, para sostenerle la mano, mientras Emily lo miraba cada vez con la respiración más agitada.

El resto del equipo, a excepción de Reid, se retiró, dejando a éste titubeante, junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Vas a venir ayudarme o no?- Le espetó con tono imperioso J.J.

\- No soy médico, J.J.- Le recordó Reid mirando hacia Emily con inquietud.

\- ¡Pero eres el único puto doctor que hay aquí! ¿No?- Le chilló ésta sin contemplaciones.- ¡Algo sabrás con tantos libros que has leido!.

Reid pareció reaccionar a la furia de Emily y se colocó junto a J.J.

\- Emily, vamos a comprobar que tan avanzado está... ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo J.J. tratando de recuperar la calma y mirando de reojo a Derek y a Reid.

Emily suspiró resignada. No podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Con ayuda de Derek trató de tomar la posición correcta, rezando para que todo fuera bien. Cuando vio que ni Reid ni J.J. pronunciaba una palabra, se volvió hacia Derek, y de nuevo otra contracción la golpeó sin misericordia.

Apretó la mano de Derek con fuerzas, mientras éste la sujetaba con firmeza, diciéndole palabras de ánimo que ella jamás recordaría, y fue cuando notó una presión insoportablemente dolorosa que la hizo dar un alarido.

\- ¡Emily!,¡Es la cabeza!- Exclamó Reid casi entusiasmado,

Derek abrió los ojos tan incrédulo como ella. ¿Realmente estaba pasando? Se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un sueño, hasta que volvía a despertar con cada gemido de Emily.

\- ¡Solo empuja, Em!- La conminó J.J.-Y tendrás a tu preciosa niña entre tus brazos.

Y Emily se centró en traer a su hija al mundo. Con su mano sostenida por Derek, en las oficinas de la UAC, y asistida por dos de sus amigos. Tres empujones más y sintió un profundo alivio, y un instante después, la emoción la embargó cuando oyó, por primera vez el llanto de su hija.

Reid, corrió a pedir que trajeran algo para envolver al bebé, y al momento apareció García con la manta que había pedido J.J.. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Reid, Derek cortó el cordón umbilical, y J.J, puso a la pequeña entre los brazos de su madre.

\- Dejémoslos a solas un rato mientras llega la ambulancia- Les dijo en voz baja J.J. a García y Reid.

La pareja se quedó ensimismada mirando a su hija y Emily sintió que por fin podía permitirse tener esperanza.

\- Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca...- Susurró Derek abrazando a Emily.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única que estaba llorando. Se quedaron así, largo rato, en silencio, sin poder apartar la vista de aquella niñita que había nacido del amor y que dormía apaciblemente rodeada por la calidez de los brazos de su madre como si no hubiera otro lugar más feliz en la tierra.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 _Un año después_

Todo el equipo se encontraba reunido en el jardín de la casa de Derek y Emily, celebrando el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña Hannah. En realidad, la fiesta se celebraba con un poco de retraso, porque el cumpleaños real, que había sido una semana antes, lo habían festejado en casa de la madre de Morgan, aprovechando que Elisabeth había hecho un hueco en su apretada agenda para reunirse con ellos en Chicago, compartir aquel día con su nieta, y de paso conocer a la familia de Derek.

Después de soplar las velas y partir la tarta, Hannah había empezado a gimotear, sin duda cansada de tanto jolgorio cuando ella únicamente quería dormir su siesta habitual. El problema es que el chupete, _su chupete especial para dormir,_ no aparecía por ningún lado. Emily estaba segura de que había visto a Derek con él, antes de bajar al jardín, pero Derek lo había negado tajantemente. Finalmente, Derek le había pedido que lo buscara de nuevo, con él, en la casa, y Emily había dejado a Hannah en brazos de J.J. para ayudarlo, y le siguió con un suspiró de resignación, preguntándose por qué a los hombres les costaba tanto encontrar cualquier cosa. Derek le sugirió que buscara de nuevo en la habitación de la niña, mientras que él lo hacía en el dormitorio principal.

Y esa era la razón por la cual Emily se encontraba ahora a solas junto a la cuna, y con expresión atónita al darse cuenta de que el preciado tesoro de su hija, se encontraba perfectamente a la vista, dentro de ella.

Estaba tan centrada en él, que hasta que no se inclinó para recogerlo, no se percató de la pequeña cajita envuelta en un lazo rojo, a pocos centímetros de aquel. "No puede ser", fue su primer pensamiento, pero fue incapaz de dejarla allí. La cogió entre sus manos, y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Exhaló un pequeño gemido cuando sostuvo entre sus dedos el delicado anillo, de oro blanco y pequeños diamantes incrustados, que Derek había dejado en la cuna, junto al chupete de Hannah que decía no saber dónde estaba, con la evidente intención de que ella lo descubriera.

\- ¿Lo has encontrado?

La voz suave de Derek la sobresaltó a sus espaldas. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido el ligero tono travieso que trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito.

Emily se volvió, sonriendo para sus adentros, ante la pequeña emboscada que le había preparado, y se quedó frente a él, con gesto de reprimenda,

\- Supongo que te refieres a esto...- Le dijo mostrándole el anillo- Y no al chupete que asegurabas que había desaparecido.

Derek se acercó a ella, frunciendo el ceño. Sin tocarlo, curioseó el anillo como si lo hubiera visto por primera vez.

\- Es raro... ¿Quién lo habrá dejado ahí?- Se burló de ella, con la mano en la barbilla en actitud de pensar.

Emily negó con la cabeza ante su descaro.

\- Derek Morgan... ¿Crees que podrás convencerme regalándome un anillo indescriptiblemente hermoso y ridículamente caro?- Le preguntó intentando inútilmente mantenerse seria.

Derek torció el gesto, como si realmente estuviera meditando la respuesta, hasta que finalmente, tiró de ella hacia él y, como parecía ser parte de su rutina habitual, acabó atrapada entre sus brazos, provocando que Emily gimiera suavemente.

\- No sé... Tal vez deberías probártelo...- Le susurró en tono sugerente, acercándose a su boca.

Emily suspiró resignada, tratando de averiguar cuál era el motivo por el que llevaba más de un año, pidiéndole casi a diario que se casara con él.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?- Le preguntó con curiosidad- ¿Por qué no es suficiente que estemos juntos?.

Derek la miró unos instantes con el desconcierto reflejado en sus ojos, y luego levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con delicadeza, mientras que con la otra la seguía sosteniendo por la cintura, muy cerca de su pecho.

\- Sería suficiente si estuviera seguro de que no quieres hacerlo por convicción.- Le contestó con voz profunda y gesto serio- Pero no me gustaría que te perdieras esa experiencia sólo porque tienes miedo de que si lo hicieras todo se arruinaría- Añadió mientras jugueteaba con los bucles de su cabello, enredándolos entre sus dedos. Luego se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes- Emily, si me aseguras que no quieres hacerlo por convicción, no volveré a pedírtelo... Igualmente seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra a tu lado. Pero si simplemente estás asustada, deberías ponerte ese anillo... Porque te prometo que no tienes ninguna razón para estarlo.

Y luego se quedó en silencio. Emily se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos, mientras que sentía que su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo se paralizaba. Incapaz de darle una respuesta en aquel momento, se apartó suavemente de él, con la sorpresa dibujada en su cara.

\- Voy a llevarle el chupete a Hannah- Le dijo Derek sonriendo de nuevo- Piensa en lo que te he dicho.- Añadió con una última caricia en el rostro.

Emily sólo fue capaz de asentir con timidez, mientras que Derek abandonaba el dormitorio. Cuando estuvo a solas, aún con el anillo en su mano, se sentó en la mecedora, contemplándolo durante varios minutos.

Finalmente, se lo colocó en su dedo anular, y se levantó.

Cuando bajó al jardín, se los encontró a todos aún sentados alrededor de la mesa. Hannah, ya con su chupete, parecía profundamente dormida en brazos de J.J.. Derek, a su lado, parecía embelesado, observando a la pequeña. Emily se estremeció, como siempre le ocurría cuando veía esa mirada, llena de amor hacia su hija.

Así que simplemente se sentó frente a ellos, y les sonrió.

\- Se ha quedado dormida en cuanto ha recuperado su chupete- Le informó García, a su lado, rápidamente- Y debo decir que siento un poco de envidia porque está en brazos de J.J. y no en los míos. Pero esa niña vuestra sabe bien quien es su madrina... Así que ya podéis seguir practicando con perseverancia, porque yo también quiero un ahijado- Les reprochó a ambos, con gesto genuinamente Penélope García, provocando las risas del resto.

Emily abrió los ojos atónita, y sintió cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas. Derek la miró confuso, provocando que inmediatamente Emily bajara la vista al suelo avergonzada, y levantara la mano tratando de ocultar su rostro que, estaba segura, se había vuelto de color rojo vivo.

García, que hasta ese momento seguía con su perorata, sobre que entendía los motivos por los cuales Reid y J.J. habían sido elegidos como padrinos de Hannah, pero que evidentemente ella también necesitaba otro ahijado, se interrumpió de forma repentina a sí misma cuando sus ojos se percataron del anillo que lucía Emily en su dedo.

\- ¡¿Eso es un anillo?!- Chilló enloquecida, mientras que tiraba de la mano de Emily sin pudor mientras que ésta volvía los ojos hacia Derek, solo para darse cuenta de su expresión de incredulidad.

\- ¿Vais a casaros?- Preguntó Reid emocionado.

Pero en aquel momento, Emily solo tenía ojos para Derek, que había pasado del desconcierto, a la genuina felicidad, en cuanto vio cómo Emily simplemente se encogía de hombros mientras arqueaba las cejas, con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

J.J. dejó a Hannah con suavidad en su carrito, y se levantó de su asiento. En un segundo estaba junto a ella, contemplando el anillo, mientras cuchicheaba con García sobre lo hermoso que era.

Rossi y Hotch, fueron los siguientes en llegar, ahora hasta Derek, dándole un abrazo para felicitarlo. Éste, en cuanto pudo, escapó de ellos para reunirse con Emily, que se había puesto en pie para recibirlo.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Le preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella, como si aún no lo creyera.

Emily alzó la mano, mostrándole el anillo.

\- Lo llevo puesto, ¿no?- Se burló de él.

No pudo decir nada más, porque se encontró los labios de Derek sobre los suyos en menos de un segundo, y de forma casi inmediata sintió el chillido de Penélope prácticamente junto a su oído. Pero parecía que Derek se negaba a soltarla, porque cada vez la abrazaba con más fuerza, profundizando en aquel beso demasiado íntimo para las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

\- ¡Deberíais buscaros una habitación!- Se oyó la voz maliciosa de Rossi a sus espaldas, y seguidamente las carcajadas del resto.- ¡Puedo ver vuestras lenguas desde aquí!- Añadió con sorna, causando exclamaciones ahogadas en el equipo.

Emily, empujó a Derek con más fuerza de la debía haber sido necesaria, apartándose de él, con las mejillas como un semáforo. Sin embargo, no logró que él retirara sus manos de sus caderas.

\- ¡Derek!- Le reclamó incapaz de mirar hacia el resto. Sabía perfectamente que se lo iban a estar recordando durante días.

Pero él no parecía afectado en absoluto.

\- ¡¿Te importaría dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas en público?!- Le recriminó incrédula ante su absoluta ausencia de pudor. Trató de apartar sus manos de sus caderas, pero sólo consiguió que él la atrapara con más fuerza.

Emily suspiró resignada, desistiendo de luchar contra él, y mirando ahora de reojo al resto que, como suponía, parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho con la situación.

\- Ahora me dirás que es mi culpa, ¿no?.- Le dijo con fingido enojo, recordando su broma particular- Por ser indecentemente hermosa.

Derek arqueó las cejas, con gesto travieso.

\- Tú lo has dicho, princesa.- Le replicó con un guiño.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, pareciendo reflexionar durante unos segundos. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, sólo para comprobar lo felices que parecían, y entonces decidió que era el momento. De nuevo sus ojos volvieron hacia Derek.

\- Espero que te lo siga pareciendo dentro de unos meses- Le susurró con expresión enigmática.

Derek frunció el ceño, confuso, mientras su mente trataba de decidir si lo que parecía esconder tras sus palabras era lo que creía. Bajó sus ojos hacia el vientre de Emily, y si le quedaba alguna duda, se evaporó en el mismo instante en que vio cómo Emily llevaba su mano hasta él.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Ahogó una exclamación de nuevo Penélope.- ¡Voy a ser madrina!- Añadió totalmente exaltada, mientras que J.J, trataba de contenerla.

\- ¿Em?- Susurró Derek, mirándola a los ojos para luego posar su mano sobre la de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa agente Morgan?- Le preguntó con sorna, al ver su expresión atónita- ¿Me vas a decir que ahora eres tú el que tienes miedo?.- Añadió en tono sugerente, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio.

Derek contempló a la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. Y por primera vez sintió que realmente parecía feliz..

\- Tú deberías tenerlo, princesa...- Se burló de ella- Porque voy a besarte tan indecentemente delante de todos, que tus mejillas jamás volverán a ser del color del alabastro...- Añadió susurrándole al oído hasta hacerla temblar.

Cuando Emily abrió la boca para protestar, Derek la silenció poseyendo sus labios, y con ellos su alma y su corazón, totalmente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 **FIN.**


End file.
